Evaluacion divina
by lobunaluna
Summary: Si Athena se ahorra los comentarios se libraría de varios disgustos y sus caballeros se ahorrarían varios problemas. Por cierto comentario de la diosa de la sabiduría, que no está haciendo muestra de tenerla, sus caballeros serán sometidos a diversas pruebas y a hilarantes situaciones. Que acabaran con la paciencia de la pobre diosa.
1. Los divinos problemas

_Los divinos problemas._

_Olimpo_

Estaba la diosa Athena bebiendo un té de hierbas con la diosa Perséfone y la diosa Anfitrite. Que no paraban de presumir sobre las cualidades de los guerreros de sus esposos. Que Radamanthys aquello, que Sorrento lo otro. Que Aiakos y Violette esto, que Tethys y Sorrento lo otro... Que este era el más lindo en todos los ejércitos, que este era el más sabio. Ya sin duda escuchar a ese par de diosas presumiendo sobre los guerreros de sus esposos la verdad que estaba cansando a Athena.

-YA PAREN DE PRESUMIR LAS DOS. YO TENGO LOS GUERREROS MÁS FUERTES, MÁS ATRACTIVOS, MÁS SABIOS E INTELIGENTES DE TODOS Y SON MEJORES QUE LOS GUERREROS DE SUS ESPOSOS…-La cabeza de Athena estaba colapsada, esas dos la habían cansado por completo.

-¿Así?-Perséfone arqueo una ceja.-Supongo Athena que no te molestara probar lo que dices ¿No?

-Por supuesto que no. No por nada mis guerreros vencieron a los de sus esposos…-Comento Athena orgullosa.

-Esos fueron tus santos de bronce… Pero ¿qué hay de las otras dos órdenes?-Anfitrite sonrió burlona.- ¿Estas segura que esas dos órdenes los de plata y oro son todo lo que aseguras?

Athena paso saliva. Si eran guapos… (La gran mayoría), pero todo lo demás lo dudaba. No creía que cumplieran todo lo que las otras diosas andaban presumiendo.

-Estoy segura de lo que digo.-Si decía que no, las muy hurracas irían a contarle todo a sus esposos y ella se tendría que soportar las burlas de estos.

-Pues si le pedimos algunos dioses que evalúen a tus guerreros en ciertos temas no te molestara supongo…-Anfitrite sonrió.-Dioses neutrales que no hayan tenido conflictos contigo...

-Por supuesto que no. Y estoy segura que les harás perder el tiempo porque no hallaran ninguna mancha en mis guerreros.- Parezco Hermes mintiendo de esta forma.- Mis caballeros superarían todas las pruebas…

-Bueno entonces Athena querida… no te molestara que llamemos a un par de dioses para que evalúen a tus caballeros.-Perséfone sonrió, se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta. –Para que veas que no somos malas le pediremos a Hebe que se encargue de buscar a algunos dioses para que puedan analizar a tus guerreros. Vamos Anfi.

Las diosas se retiraron con un paso solemne.

-Gea trágame.-Murmuro Athena por lo bajo, valla lio en que se metió.

_Santuario de Athena._

Hay como se lo comunico. Athena no dejaba de dar vueltas frente a Shion que ya comenzaba a impacientarse. La diosa lo había hecho llamar a penas regreso del Olimpo, hace más de cuatro horas.

-Diosa Athena aunque no me molesta estar acá parado haciendo de estatua. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer.-Informo Shion algo molesto.

-VENDRÁN A EVALUAR A LOS CHICOS.-Soltó Athena aterrada.-No se quienes serán, me fui de lengua y vendrán un par de dioses a evaluar a los caballeros en diversos campos. Ni siquiera sé que dioses y en que los evaluaran.

-Hay Athena le dije que no utilizara a los caballeros para salvar su ego de diosa.-Le reprocho Shion.-CABALLEROS Y AMAZONAS PRESENTENSE AHORA, TODAS LAS ORDENES.

-No todas las ordenes solo los de plata y Oro. Nadie quiere cruzarse con los de bronce…-Informo Athena.

-ME CORRIJO SOLO LOS DE ORO Y PLATA LOS DE BRONCE TIENEN VACACIONES.-Informo Shion por cosmos.

_Salón del patriarca._

Los integrantes de las órdenes de plata y Oro se presentaron en el salón. Las hipótesis de que podría ser ese asunto que solo les necesitaba a ellos no se hicieron esperar:

-Qué bueno ya era hora de que nos llamara solo a nosotros, esos mocosos de bronce se llevaron toda la gloria en todas las guerras…-comento sonriente Misty mientras varios de sus compañeros asentían como muestra de aprobación a sus palabras.

-Yo que tú no estaría tan feliz Misty.- Milo le miro no muy alegre.-Si comienza la oración con "Mis queridos caballeros" date por seguro que lo que sigue no es nada bueno.

Ahora los caballeros de Oro asintieron cada vez que Athena les llamaba era para sufrir. Al oir esto los de plata temblaron. Eso no sonó muy alentador. Al poco tiempo su diosa entro, seguida de Shion, para luego sentarse en su trono.

-Mis queridos caballeros…

-Se los dije.-Comento Milo sin darse cuenta que interrumpía a su diosa que solo se dignó a carraspear para llamar la atención de sus guerreros.

-Mis queridos caballeros y amazonas. Tengo una noticia que darles.-Athena tomo aire.-Un grupo de dioses vendrán a analizarlos o evaluarlos como prefieran decirle.

-¿Evaluarnos? ¿Quiere decir que nos van a psicoanalizar?-Pregunto algo dudoso Saga.

-No Saga… no me refiero a eso-creo, agrego para sus adentros- Los dioses que vendrán les analizaran en diversos campos. Pero no los psicoanalizaran.-Encima no se en que les evaluaran.

-¿Puede decirnos en que nos van a analizar y quienes lo harán?-Pregunto Shaina no muy alegre.

-Pues…-Comenzó Athena algo dudosa. Un soldado golpeo la puerta y entra con sumo respeto le dirige unas palabras al patriarca le entrega un rollo de pergamino. Y Shion se lo pasa Athena que lo abre con manos temblorosas.-Los dioses que vendrán son: Hermes, ¿Dionisio?, HERA-A Athena casi se le para el corazón.- Afrodita, Armonía, Hefestos, HAY MADRE VENDRA ENIO…-Athena comenzó a temblar…-ME VA A DESTRUIR EL SANTUARIO.

-¿Enio?-Pregunto dudoso Kanon.

-Es la diosa encargada de la destrucción de ciudades.-Informo Camus.-Además no sé qué se preocupa Athena si el santuario lo reparamos nosotros.

-Pero ella paga los materiales.-Le recordó burlón Mascara.-Y hace una semana que terminamos de reparar todo.

-También vendrá Ceo… Supongo que analizar sus niveles de inteligencia…-Athena continuo leyendo.-Cratos… debe venir a ver sus condiciones físicas… ¿Momo? ¿Para qué demonios vendrá ese?

-Athena… ¿vendrá otro dios?-Pregunto Shion.

-No aparentemente son los únicos que vendrán…-Athena se quería morir.-10 dioses que son de lo peor… bueno Harmonía y Hefestos son muy tranquilos al igual que Ceo y Cratos… pero a los otros es mejor esquivarles el paso. LES AUMENTARE EL SUELDO SI LOGRAN PASAR TODAS LAS PRUEBAS QUE LES IMPONGAN…-Ofreció Athena. Con tal de que no le dejen mal parada frente a todo el Olimpo les daría hasta vacaciones pagas.

Los caballeros lo hablaron entre ellos. Un aumento de sueldo sonaba prometedor. Se juntaron en círculo y comenzaron a hablar entre ellos. Kanon luego se separó del grupo había sido el elegido para hacer de vocero por su gran talento para el chantaje.

-¿De cuánto estamos hablando?-Pregunto Kanon muy tranquilo.

-Del 10 %-informo Athena.

-No se acepta, ese es aumento hilarante… haremos las cosas depende de cómo estemos de humor. Si salen mal los exámenes pues tendrá que comerse las burlas de todos los dioses.

-¡KANON!-Le llamo la atención Shion, pero luego lo pensó un momento.- El aumento me incluye ¿no?-Athena asintió…- Por tu bien Kanon consigue un buen aumento.

-¿De cuánto quieren el aumento?-Pregunto la aterrada Athena.

-Del 45% o quedara en ridículo frente a todo el Olimpo.-Informo Kanon mientras la quijada de Athena se estrellaba contra el suelo y sus "leales" guerreros asentían.

-Pero…-Athena no sabía que decir para tratar de renegociar ese número para que fuera menos…

_5 Horas después._

_-_Bueno está bien tendrán un aumento del 45% si se aseguran que los exámenes den bien.

-No Athena… el aumento tiene que estar vigente antes de los exámenes o no haremos nada además tiene que autorizar todo lo demás.-Informo muy tranquilo Kanon, mientras colocaba una carpeta donde se autorizaba el aumento de sueldo ,el mejoramiento en el servicio médico y junto a unas 50 cosas más que habían agregado...

-Este si no trabajara como caballero le iría muy bien como abogado del diablo…-comento Mascara.

-HAY ESTA BIEN…-Athena tomo la carpeta y firmo donde Kanon le indicaba.-CONTENTOS AHORA POR FAVOR HAGAN BIEN LAS COSAS.

-Si Athena no se preocupe nosotros nos encargaremos…-Informo muy tranquilo Kanon.

_Notas: _

_Dioses no muy conocidos._

Harmonía Diosa de la concordia y la armonía, lo contrario de Eris, hija de Afrodita

Enio es la diosa una diosa menor de la guerra, se la considera la diosa del derramamiento de sangre, la violencia y la destrucción de ciudades. De ahí su apodo como la destructora de ciudades. Según fuentes puede ser hija de Hera y Zeus o hija de los titanes Forcis y Ceto.

Hermes es el dios del comercio, de los ladrones, los mentirosos, los heraldos y demás.

Cratos es un dios menor que representa la fuerza del hombre.

Momo Es el dios de la sátira, burlas y poetas. Es la personificación del sarcasmo, las burlas y la agudeza irónica.


	2. De dioses y más dioses

_De dioses y más dioses._

Los caballeros miraban a la diosa de la sabiduría y la guerra justa, les había hecho reunir a todos. Que se sentían aliviados hacía mucho calor para entrenar.

-Se supone que llegan hoy-Athena no dejaba de dar vueltas en la entrada de Aries. Donde los caballeros y amazonas de las órdenes en cuestión le observaban.- Espero que estén de buen humor.

-Cálmese diosa Athena haremos todo lo posible para que las evaluaciones den positivas.-Le dijo el sonriente Aioros, mientras los demás asentían.

-CUIDADO ALLA ABAJO…-Se escuchó un repentino grito todos se corrieron menos Mysti de Lacerta que recibió el impacto del objeto, perdón sujeto en cuestión…-Gracias por amortiguar mi caída.-El joven vestido de civil se levantó y miro al pobre caballero aplastado. El muchacho se acomodó el cabello negro rizado y trato de sacarle un par de arrugas a sus ropas.-Buenas Athena.

-Hola Momo…-Logro articular la diosa.-Déjame adivinar enojaste a alguien, de nuevo.

-Naaaa. Solo le dije a Hera que tiene las caderas más grandes que la última vez que la vi.-Respondió el dios de del sarcasmo, las burlas, la agudeza irónica, los escritores y poetas y el espíritu de inculpación malintencionada y crítica injusta.

No paso mucho hasta que les llego una risa y una joven de cabellera negra, vestida con unos jeans rotos, una camisa vieja descolorida y un par de zapatillas comunes apareció. Su mirada roja como la sangre delataba sin duda lo divertida que estaba. Athena comenzó a temblar solo había dos opciones para que la diosa se pusiera así: Enio o Hera. Y los caballeros dudaban que se tratara de la reina del Olimpo. Poco a poco fueron llegando los demás dioses. Delante de todo iba una mujer muy elegantemente vestida que miraba a todos lados con desaprobación, su cabellera era negra y su mirada oscura y profunda (Hera); a su derecha caminaba un hombre rubio de aire intelectual vestido con ropa normal (Ceo); detrás de él venía una joven de cabellera rubia que no dejaba de mirarse en un pequeño espejo, vestida con ropa muy ajustada dándole un aire más atractivo y sugestivo del que ya tenía (Afrodita); detrás de la chica caminaba un hombre musculoso vestido con ropa deportiva (Cratos) teniéndole una petaca que el hombre no acepto venia un joven de cabellera color vino y ojos olivo (Dionisio) y por ultimo venia un joven de cabellera y ojos verdes mandando mensajes por celular (Hermes), una joven de cabellera marrón leyendo un libro de poesía (Harmonía) y un hombre de caminar cojo de larga barba (Hefestos).

-Buenas tardes Athena.-Empezó con una voz melodiosa la diosa Harmonía.-Nos mandaron para evaluar a tus guerreros. ¿Supongo que ya estas enterada?-La diosa de la sabiduría (que nunca demuestra) asintió.-Te informo que evaluare a tus guerreros a lo que consiste el hecho de mantener la calma y la armonía en determinados tipos de acontecimientos.- Un punto en contra este montón de trogloditas no saben lo que es la armonía, pensó Athena.-No los evaluare a todos. No puede exigirle lo mismo dado que cada uno es especial y posee diversas cualidades.-La diosa sonrió, mientras por dentro Athena daba saltitos de alegría. Por cierto me presento soy Harmonía Diosa de la concordia y la armonía.

Los caballeros realizaron una reverencia ante la diosa que sin duda les había sacado un gran peso de encima.

-Mi nombre es Enio soy la diosa del derramamiento de sangre, la violencia y una de las diosas menores de la guerra-La joven de cabellera negra y pantalones rotos les miro. Su rostro estaba indescifrable-Yo evaluare sus capacidades de combate como guerreros. Y eso les incluye a todos. Ya que por algo son guerreros.

-Enio te puedo pedir un favor de una diosa guerrera a otra.-La joven asintió.-No destruyas el santuario que lo terminaron de reparar hace poco.

-Y yo que pensaba jugar con dinamita.-comento por lo bajo, pero lo suficientemente alto para que Athena y los demás escucharan.-No te preocupes Athena, deje mi deber como diosa de la destrucción en la entrada del santuario.-Athena suspiro.

-A mi algunos ya me conocen yo soy Ceo titán del intelecto evaluare sus capacidades mentales.-Se presentó en titán con una reverencia. Afrodita se iba a presentar, pero fue interrumpida por Hera.

-Yo soy Hera reina del Olimpo y diosa del matrimonio…-comenzó la diosa.

-¿La diosa del matrimonio o de las cornudas?-Dijo una voz.

-MOMO ¿QUIERES QUE TE DE OTRA SURRA?-La diosa miro al joven que dejo de hablar de poesía con Harmonía.

-No hice nada esta vez estaba hablando con Harmonía.-Se defendió el dios. La joven asintió y Ceo aclaro que la voz había sido de una mujer y no de un hombre.

-Ya que terminaste de presentarte…-Volvió hablar la diosa.-Yo soy Afrodita diosa de la belleza.-La joven le sonrió a los guerreros.

-Tu pedazo de…-Comenzó Hera.

-No insultes a Afrodita Madre ella no tiene la culpa que mi padre te sea infiel.-Comento el dios de la metalúrgica.- Yo soy Hefestos por cierto, evaluare su capacidad de reparar armaduras.

-Y yo su belleza… pero no a todos…-La diosa les guiño seductoramente un ojo. Por lo cual más de uno deseo ser evaluado.

-Mi nombre es Cratos y evaluare su fuerza física mientras Enio evalúa sus capacidades militares.-Informo el joven de notoria musculatura mientras la diosa nombrada asentía. A todo esto Hera estaba que echaba fuego. Le estaban ignorando.

-Mi nombre es Hermes… dios del comercio-Se presentó jovialmente el joven de cabellera y ojos verdes…-Evaluare sus capacidades de elocuencia y de negociación, pero no evaluare a todos solo la de algunos.

-Entonces que pase primero Kanon que esas son sus mejores cualidades.-Comento Mascara por lo bajo robando más de una risa. El dios tomo nota mentalmente de llamar a Kanon.

-Pues mi evaluación será al final de todas las otras.-Informo el joven de cabellera color vino, que había hecho desaparecer su petaca- Mi nombre es Dionisio y soy el dios del vino, la juerga, el éxtasis o placer como quieran llamarle.

-Pues yo también les evaluare al final…-comento el dios de la sátira sonriente.-Y le daré un 10 en todas las calificaciones el que le logre sacar el número de celular a Enio antes de mi evaluación…MIERDA.-El dios se echó panza al suelo cuando una lanza le rozo la mollera. –Estaba bromeando Enio. Jamas me atrevería a hacer algo así… es la primera vez en toda la inmortalidad que te hago una de estas bromas. –Él dios se sacó el polvo.

-¿Por qué a ella no le haces bromas?-Hera le miro molesta.

-Por qué es la única diosa que se hace respetar junto con Athena, Artemisa y Nike… bueno temporalmente eliminemos a Athena-Comento sonriente.

-Ni yo soy tan idiota para hacer enojar a Enio…-comento Dionisio mientras bebía de su petaca.-Él último que la hiso enojar fue Ares y todavía le están dando rehabilitación física por la paliza que le dio.-La diosa en cuestión se miraba indiferentemente las uñas.-Chicos no la hagan rabiar… porque eso fue hace 10.000 años-Los caballeros y amazonas pasaron saliva.

-Athena se está haciendo de noche… ¿Te molesta si nos alojamos aquí?-Pregunto con su voz cordial Harmonía.

-Sí, claro pueden alojarse en mi templo.-La diosa sonrió y recordó algo.- ¿Hera que vas a evaluar en mis caballeros?

-Su capacidad de ser le fiel a sus parejas y el orden en el hogar.-Informo cortante la diosa.

-Pues los únicos que están juntos son Aioria y Marin.-Informo sonriente Athena mientras que los mencionados le maldecían por dentro.-Y en cuanto al resto me parece más una tarea típica de Hestia…

-No podía venir por eso vine yo. Mis cuñadas le pidieron a ella primero.

-A ella, a Deméter, a Placer, a Hebe, Febe, Ceto, Ergía, Tetis, Temis, Mnemósine, Selene, Astrea-comenzo a enumerar Enio, mientras a la diosa del matrimonio se le remarcaba la vena de la frente y sin duda la lista seguiría pasando por todas las diosas del Olimpo...

-YA CALLATE ENIO QUE TAL SI VAS A MATAR, INTENTO DE…-No pudo continuar por que el gancho izquierdo de Enio la hiso rodar escaleras abajo.

-Al oponente hay que tomarlo desprevenido, si está enojado y nublado por la ira es mejor.-Informo Enio mientras miraba a la aturdida Hera tratando de ponerse de pie. Momo estaba grabando todo con un celular, ese video tenia sita con la red social de dioses e inmortales.- ¿Alguna pregunta?

-Si… ¿Cuando empezamos con las practicas?-Pregunto Mascara sonriente. Por qué no nos tocó una diosa guerrera como ella, pensó al igual que el resto.

-Mañana temprano.-Informo la diosa sonriente.

-¿Le ayudamos?-Pregunto algo dudoso Ceo. Los demás dioses le miraron fijamente.

-¿Tú crees que ella nos ayudaría?-Pregunto Momo, mientras se llevaba a rastras a Harmonía que si quería ayudar a la diosa. Todos comenzaron a subir las escaleras dejando a la desorientada diosa sola.

-No.-respondió Ceo luego de pensarlo un poco mientras que caminaba junto a Hermes.

-Pues para que preguntas…-Dionisio sonrió y siguió al resto.

_Continuara._

Nota:

Las mujeres mencionadas por Enio son diosas y Titánides. xD


	3. Fuerza y combate

_Fuerza y combate._

El octavo evaluado se desplomo en el suelo. Enio peleaba enserio, Cratos anotaba todo en un planilla.

-Mantén alta siempre la defensa o siempre pondrán tomarte de sorpresa.-Le indico Enio mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente.- ¿Quien sigue? Quien logre mantener un combate que dure más de 5 minutos tendrá un 10 en la calificación-Enio estaba anotando el resultado de su nueva víctima que solo había durado 3 minutos antes que la diosa lo noqueara. Algo dudoso Mysti se adelantó… Todos creyeron que estar peleando 5 minutos era una cuestión hilarante pero se equivocaron. Enio los "despedazaba" en cuestión de segundo el primero fue Argol confiado solo duro minuto y medio de pie antes que un poderoso puñetazo de la diosa le derribe y lo mandara a la enfermería... Pobre Lacerta solo pudo mantener su combate por 2 minutos y medio. Le tocó el turno a Marín, Aioria por dentro estaba aterrado por lo que esa diosa podría hacerle a su bella águila.

-Tenemos una valiente…-La diosa se trono los nudillos.-Cuando gustes empieza.- Marín se lanzó al combate con la diosa que bloqueaba los ataques de la amazona sin presentar ningún problema.-Nada mal… pero no descuides el flanco izquierdo…-La diosa tomo el brazo de la joven y se lo torció en la espalda, para luego ponerle una traba y hacerle caer al suelo.

-4: 31: 22-Informo Cratos luego de parar el cronometro.

-Bien hasta ahora la que más cerca estuvo de los 5 minutos.-Informo Enio mientras le tendía la mano para que se reincorpore.- Estuviste mirando mi estilo de pelea en los anteriores combates…-La diosa asintió.-Un movimiento muy inteligente.

-Gracias…-Marín se fue a sentar aliviada a las gradas del coliseo. Mientras Enio que se sentía generosa le ponía un 9 de calificación. Pasaron otros tantos de plata que no lograban superar (o mejor dicho ni llegar) a los 4 minutos. Shaina con bastante esfuerzo se había aproximado los cuatro minutos (3:58:57) por lo cual Enio le coloco un 8.

-Bueno le toca a los dorados… No sería justo que les pidiera 5 minutos como a los de plata… por lo tanto 10 minutos de pie y tendrán un diez-Informo Enio tranquilamente. Por lo cual los caballeros dorados tragaron saliva.-Por orden zodiacal…

-Mi sentido pésame Mu.-Murmuro Mascara.

- Espero ver tus técnicas caballero. -Enio se acomodaba el cabello- Me pregunto por qué no usaron sus técnicas los de plata…-Al oír esto los caballeros del rango mencionado se les cayó la mandíbula. ¿Podían usar sus técnicas? De a verlo sabido más de uno hubieran resistido los 5 minutos.

-Por supuesto diosa Enio…-Mu se colocó en posición. La diosa se sonrió. –Las damas primero…-Dijo sutilmente. La diosa sonrió… y en un parpadeo Mu era arrojado contra un pilar.

-Nunca le des la ventaja a tu rival… un minuto más un minuto menos… Separan la vida de la muerte.-La diosa sonrió… Mu se tele transporto y golpeo a la diosa que bloqueo el puño-Le hace falta determinación a este golpe.-Mu trato de liberar su puño del agarre.- Adiós…-Se produjo un destello rojo y Mu fue impulsado hacia atrás, solo que esta vez se tele transporto y apareció sobre un pilar. Cratos tomo nota de ese detalle.

-Nada mal…-Exclamo Aioros… el también deseaba poder tele transportase al igual que muchos otros. Porque si Enio seguía peleando así era de locos enfrentarse con ella.

-Olvídate que soy una mujer y pelea… O acaso no eres un guerrero-Enio se volvió a colocar en posición-No creo que sirvas para guerrero, mejor confórmate con arreglar armaduras… es lo único para lo que realmente sirves…

Al oír esto Mu sintió que la furia le invadía… Se lanzó en pos de la diosa que bloqueo cada golpe con suma maestría. Cuando Mu iba a realizar su "revolución del polvo estelar" la diosa le tomo de unos de sus brazos y le estrello contra el suelo.

-Se acabó el juego Aries…-La diosa sonrió.-Ya se cumplieron los 10 minutos… Fuiste muy hábil al esquivar mis ataques por medio de la tele transportación.-la diosa cerró los ojos.-Pero eres un idiota.

-¿Por qué dice eso?-Mu le miro atónito. Primero le felicita y luego le llama idiota.

-Por qué solo tuve que decirte un par de palabras para hacerte perder los estribos.-La diosa le miró fijamente con sus ojos escarlatas desprendían un peligroso destello.- Un guerrero que no es capaz de mantener la mente fría en combate no sirve para la guerra. Tauro tu turno…-Mu salió de la arena completamente deprimido.

-Fue muy cruel con Mu.-le informo Aldebarán

-No tanto como le seré contigo, si me decepcionas grandote.-La diosa miro fijamente al joven.

A pesar que la diosa fuera bastante más baja y mucho, pero mucho, más delgada no tenía problema a la hora de tirar a Aldebarán.

-Gran Cuerno. -Aldebarán realizo su técnica insignia, la diosa sonrió. Una lanza se materializo en su mano derecha, realizo un curioso movimiento y una poderosa ráfaga de viento corto con la técnica e impacto en el caballero. El caballero salió despedido y se estrelló con un poderoso estruendo contra las gradas. El caballero se levantó y se dirigió a enfrentar a la diosa. Quien jugaba con la lanza sin prestarle atención al joven que se dirigía a envestirla. La diosa esquivo el ataque y trabo los pies de Aldebarán con su lanza, quien salió despedido hacia adelante. Cayendo con otro pesado estruendo.

-Termino.-Informo Cratos.-Yo ya tengo mi evaluación. Sobre el caballero de Tauro.

-Y yo también…-La diosa clavo la lanza en la tierra. Prestaron atención a la lanza. Esta era de color plata y estaba labrada con algún tipo de simbolismo que no fueron capaces de reconocer por la distancia.-Tauro tienes fuerza lo reconozco, pero no meditas tus acciones. Mientras no las medites tu enemigo tendrá ventaja sobre ti.-Aldebarán asintió, aceptando de buena gana la crítica de la diosa de la guerra.- Debes sentirte orgulloso… hace siglos que no invoco mi lanza. Si no lo hacía tu técnica me hubiera afectado.-La diosa le guiño el ojo como muestra de aprobación.

-Gracias por su consejo.-El caballero se acercó al resto sin perder su peculiar sonrisa.

-Géminis…-Llamo la diosa mientras sonreía.-SAGA.-El caballero bajo a la arena de combate listo para enfrentarse a ella.-Veamos que puede hacer el contenedor del idiota de Ares.-Al oír esto Saga se quedó estático por un momento sin saber que decir o hacer en su defensa. Le dio la oportunidad a Enio para golpearlo y hacerle besar la tierra. Saga se levantó e intento devolverle el golpe solo que Enio se lo esquivo.

-Eres rápida.-Comento Saga. La diosa sonrió.

-Y tú lento como el idiota que te posesiono.-La diosa lo dijo con total naturalidad mientras Saga sentía hervir la sangre por la antigua impotencia contenida. Todo lo que había hecho bajo el control de ese tipo era obvio que Enio lo sabría pero no esperaba que se lo recordara –Se acabó géminis… Kanon te toca, entra en la arena.-Ordeno la diosa.

-¿Por qué…?-Saga no entendía nada. No hacia ni 5 minutos que había empezado el combate.

-Por qué dejas que el pasado nuble tu vista tanto en el presente y como lo hará en un futuro.-Le informo esta calmada.-Si dejaras de ser prisionero del pasado del que no tienes culpa… Sin duda serias un hábil guerrero. Piensa sobre las cargas que tú mismo estás poniendo sobre tus hombros.-La diosa cerró los ojos y Saga asintió volvió a su lugar. Se sentó a meditar las palabras de la diosa.

-¿Porque Athena no es así…?-Murmuro Mascara-Esa parece más la diosa de la sabiduría que de la violencia.

-Nadie dijo que la diosa de la violencia no sea una diosa pensante.-Comento Camus mientras cerraba los ojos.-Ella conoce de la violencia y sabe cómo interpretarla correctamente.

-Qué tal si prestas atención al combate de Kanon… -Informo el sonriente Milo.-El muy cabron le saco la lanza a Enio.-Todos miraron con atención el combate. Claro Enio había dejado su lanza clavada en la tierra. Y cualquier persona podía tomarla si la quisiera.

-Muy listo Géminis… posees una gran habilidad para la estrategia-Le felicito Enio mientras trababa la lanza con su brazo y desarmaba a Kanon.-Pero te falta mucho por aprender todavía.-La diosa hiso girar la lanza y la tomo con firmeza.

-Gracias por el reconocimiento. -Kanon sonrió socarrón.

-Tú eres el tipo de hombre que me gusta enfrentar…-La diosa sonrió. Este combate se estaba volviendo interesante. La diosa ataco a Kanon haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Dejo el filo de la lanza a menos de un milímetro de su cuello.-Se acabó el tiempo que pena… El combate estaba interesante.

-Debo admitir que opino lo mismo.-comento Kanon mientras se levantaba del suelo.

-Perfecto Kanon.-La diosa sonrió- No te inmutaste con las palabras que te dije. Y supiste aprovechar un descuido mío.-La lanza desapareció.- Tu capacidad de estrategia es muy envidiable… sabes aprovechar las oportunidades cuando las tienes en frente. A parte que mantienes tu mente fría durante los combates. Muy bien… Un guerrero perfecto…bueno casi perfecto, porque la perfección no existe.-Kanon sonrió de forma arrogante.- Dado que eres un arrogante, presumido, orgulloso y engreído… no eres perfecto. Jamás pedirías ayuda aunque realmente la necesitaras y un buen guerrero reconoce cuando la necesita. –Kanon hiso una mueca mientras varios contenían el estallido de risas. Primero le felicita y luego le manda al demonio. Kanon se fue a sentar junto a su hermano. Ella tenía razón no pediría ayuda ni por qué su vida estuviera en riesgo.

-Mascara Mortal de Cáncer.-Llamo la diosa. Mascara se acercó sonriente.-Hay contigo me voy a divertir.-Aparecieron dos espadas en la manos de la diosa que hiso girar con un veloz movimiento.-Veamos tu velocidad…te aviso que no le temo a los muertos.

Mascara trato de hacer lo posible para evitar que la diosa no le realizara algún corte. Era claro que la diosa jugaba con él. Porque si peleara en serio seguramente habría mariscos para la cena. Mascara resistia y bloqueaba los ataques de la diosa. Está en un movimiento clavo las espadas en un pilar y enfrento a Mascara a puño. Cuando termino el tiempo, vieron que Cratos garabateaba algo en su planilla.

-¿Me hará un comentario ofensivo como a los demás?-Pregunto Mascara burlón.

-Na… tú ya eres una ofensa caminante…-Al oír esto todos estallaron en risas, esa sin duda había sido una muy inteligente respuesta.-Solo te diré que no bajes la guardia-las espadas abandonaron el pilar y pasaron a milímetros de las orejas de Mascara.-El ataque del enemigo puede producirse incluso una vez terminado el combate.-Cáncer regreso a las gradas murmurando insultos en italiano hacia la diosa.

-Vamos Aioria… no te deprimas todavía no mato a nadie…-Le alentó Milo. Aioria se acercó con su típico paso altanero hacia la diosa. Quien clavo las espadas en tierra.

-Quédense ahí quietitas, que las usare con libra…-Les dijo a estas como si estuviera hablando con un par de criaturas.-No te llame Leo…-La diosa sonrió burlona.-Pero ya que estas tan entusiasmado…-la diosa se trono las manos.-Cratos si quieres hacerle otras pruebas a los chicos… hacerlas a los que ya pelearon.

-No te preocupes Enio… con verlos pelear con vos me basta para evaluarlos.-Informo el dios sonriente.

-Bueno gatita rubia a pelear…-La diosa sonrió, mientras Aioria sentía que se le hervía la sangre ¿Gatita rubia? Milo en las gradas comenzó a reírse y no pararía hasta que le doliera el estómago.

Aioria hiso gala de sus mejores técnicas… y su capacidad de combate, pero no le eran muy útiles en comparación con la velocidad de la diosa que parecía jugar a esquivar las líneas del "plasma relámpago". Durante uno de los cruces Enio le coloco una traba y lo arrojó al suelo. Era muy tramposa a la hora de pelear a la que te podía hacer caer lo hacía. Se apresuró a levantarse, su orgullo herido le exigía por lo menos asestarle un golpe a la diosa. En otro movimiento, un tanto tramposo de la diosa, Aioria quedo boca abajo en el suelo y para evitar que se levante Enio se le sentó encima esperando que pase los dos últimos minutos del combate.

-Ya quítate.-Aioria no podía levantarse con la diosa arriba, además sentía como si una fuerza superior le estuviera obligando a mantener en el suelo.

-Esto lo diré tanto para Aioria como para el resto.-La diosa miro a todos con sus profundos ojos escarlata.-Jamás, y cuando digo JAMAS es en serio… Escuchen a su orgullo. Es el peor consejero durante las batallas. Muchos grandes guerreros han muerto por oírlo.-La diosa se levantó y dejo libre al caballero. Quien regreso completamente avergonzado a las gradas.-Shaka de virgo…-Llamo el rubio descendió y se paró frente a la diosa.-Tengo mis dudas sobre si pelear o no contigo… Los budistas no son amigos de los combates…-La diosa cerro los ojos y pareció meditarlo un momento.-Cratos… evalúa su fuerza física de otra forma… no voy a pelear con él.

-Supongo que esta es una prueba suya…-Shaka sonrió con los ojos cerrados.-Un verdaderos guerrero pelea aunque su enemigo trate de aparentar no querer hacerlo. Quiere ver si soy capaz de escudarme detrás de mi religión para no pelear.

-Je… muy listo…-la diosa sonrió y miro fijamente a Shaka.-Veamos si manejas los puños igual de bien que manejas las palabras.

El combate empezó… Shaka bloqueaba los ataques de la diosa y ella bloqueaba los de él. Todos miraban atentos este combate. Parecía muy parejo aunque todos apostaban a que la diosa solo jugaba con el rubio. En una de las manos de la diosa se formó una esfera de color sanguinolento que no demoro en hacer estallar contra el vientre del caballero que salió despedido hacia las gradas. Todos se corrieron a tiempo antes que Shaka les impacte.

-No confíes en que tu oponente mantenga el mismo estilo de combate. Todos guardan un haz bajo la manga.-Shaka se reincorporo se iba a lanzar al combate, pero Cratos le informo que ya habían pasado los 10 minutos.

-Por lo menos no te mato con las palabras…-Le dijo Aioria algo sonriente. Todavía su orgullo estaba dolido.

-Dijo algo de utilizar espadas…-Dohko entro a la arena.-Tengo que invocar la armadura de Libra, supongo…

-Te prestare a Fónissa (Asesina en griego).-La diosa le arrojo una de sus espadas mientras sonreía.-Yo usare a Vía (violencia en griego también)-La diosa hizo girar la espada en su mano. Cuando Dohko quiso tocar la empuñadura de la espada la encontró sumamente caliente. La diosa aprovechó la sorpresa del guerrero para lanzarse en contra de este. Sin duda era muy hábil, tomo a la espada Fónissa sin padecer ningún daño. Dohko invoco a su armadura y tomo las espadas. El combate se había vuelto interesante, las espadas despendían chispas a cada golpe. Los agiles movimientos de los contrincantes tenían anonadados era un combate digno de ver. La diosa desarmo a Dohko… quien termino con cada espada a los costados de su cuello formando una "X", la diosa se dio por satisfecha y le libero.

-¿Por qué me quemo la mano esa espada?-pregunto mientras las dos espadas desaparecían de la mano de su señora.

-Nunca aceptes el arma que te tienda el enemigo…-La diosa volteo para mirarlo.-Este deseara que pierdas… No peleas mal para ser un anciano…-Dohko hizo una mueca a pesar de tener su apariencia joven le seguían diciendo anciano.-Ya deberías saber que solo puedes confiar en tus armas cuando se trata de un duelo…-Dohko asintió. Lo tendría muy en cuenta más adelante. Se miró la mano… le quedaría la quemadura.

-Que tramposa…-Murmuro Aioria… Enio estaba junto con Cratos hablando mientras bebía un poco de agua.-Ella juega sucio…

-En la guerra no existen reglas…-Le informo un muy meditabundo Kanon.- Ella solo nos está haciendo ver nuestros errores.

-Escorpio…-Llamo Enio.

-Pues me asegurare que a mí no me reproche nada…-Milo sonrió con orgullo y bajo las gradas. Se volvió a repetir las situaciones. Enio solo jugaba con Milo esquivando y bloqueando de forma magistral los ataques de este. Cratos volvía anotar en su libreta, Enio atrapo a Milo torciéndole ambos brazos en la espalda y colocándolo de cara al pilar más cercano.

-Me gustan los jueguitos rudos, pero más cuando es la mujer la que está contra la pared…-Se zafo y atrapo a Enio contra el pilar agarrándole las manos colocándolas por encima de su cabeza. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos.

-Buen intento… pero a los hombres solo los quiero cuando están muertos.-la diosa se tele transporto a la mitad de la arena dejando solo a Milo en el pilar.-Escorpio…-En la mano de la diosa se aparecieron varios cuchillos que le arrojo a Milo. Este cerró los ojos. Cuando los abrió, descubrió que la diosa había lanzado 9 de estos. Cuatro en sus piernas; dos a su cuello; dos a sus brazos y una a su entrepierna… que por suerte ninguna de estos le habían tocado.

-A si jamás tendrás novio…-Le dijo Milo burlón. La diosa saco la mano que tenía oculta en la espalda mostrándole otro cuchillo similar a los 9 anteriores. Lo lanzo y se clavó sobre la cabeza de Milo…-Retiro lo dicho…-murmuro.-Los cuchillos desaparecieron.

-Milo… no te dejes llevar por tus pensamientos vánales… o pierdes el enfoque durante la pelea.-Le reprocho la diosa.-Aioros de Sagitario.-Al igual que sus compañeros Aioros impuso mucho de su fuerza de voluntad… Durante una parte del combate Aioros quedo cara a cara con la diosa.- ¿Dime como te sentiste cuando te enteraste lo que vivió tu hermano? –Aioros entrecerró los ojos-Aunque trates de ocultarlo sé que deseaste matarlos… a todos ellos por hacerle tanto daño a Aioria. –el caballero se separó de la diosa y le miro iracundo.

-Cállate…-gruño por lo bajo… eso era cosa del pasado.

-¿Que me calle por preguntar…? Si la pregunta es lo que lleva a la verdad.-La diosa sonrió. –Se acabó Aioros. Trata de evitar que el enemigo manipule tus sentimientos.

El caballero volvió a las gradas con una cara de los mil demonios. Como la diosa había hablado en voz baja solo él la había oído. Shura entro al combate.

-¿Cómo te sientes…? ¿Mataste a tu mejor amigo por no confiar en él? Por dejarte llevar por las palabras de otro… ¿Que se siente saber que por tu error le aseguraste una infancia atroz al hermano de este? –Shura directamente intento cortarle la cabeza a la diosa. Solo que esta le bloqueo.-No te guíes por los impulsos Shura. Todo merece un análisis y un razonamiento- el caballero asintió y volvió a su anterior asiento. Camus recibió un curioso consejo. "El guerrero que no lucha respetando el sentir de un corazón, no vale la pena considerarlo como tal".

-Hay por favor no me arruine el peinado.-Pidió afrodita.

-No te preocupes no te tocare el nido de carancho*… perdón el pelo.-La diosa sonrio. Afrodita ofendido intento atacarla. No le fue mucho trabajo a Enio parar sus movimientos y cuando termino atrapo un mechón de considerable grosor y lo corto con una de sus dagas.

-HAY NO-Afrodita miro el mechón que descansaba en el suelo.

-Afrodita… el guerrero no solo es guerrero por su apariencia.-La diosa le miró fijamente.- El pelo vuelve a crecer… pero si te hubiera cortado un brazo eso no crece de nuevo…-Afrodita le miro.-En vez de preocuparte por tu apariencia preocúpate por tu algo que realmente sea importante.

-Ya termine Enio…-Informo Cratos.

-Yo también…. Les daré los resultados luego.-La diosa miro a una joven que se acercaba con paso tranquilo- Aioros, Saga, Shura, Aioria, Shaina, Mysti, Kanon y Camus. En mi opinión… son los que tienes que evaluar.-La diosa Harmonía sonrió, le habia pedido ayuda a Enio para poder elegir a quienes evaluar, y les hiso señas a las personas en cuestión que le siguieran.-El resto a las duchas… Afrodita, la diosa, los pidió aseados.

**_Continuara..._**

*Nido de carancho: dícese de algo completamente desordenado o desalineado.


	4. Una terrible tragedia

_Una terrible tragedia._

_Salón de banquetes, Santuario de Athena._

Los caballeros algo aliviados, de saber que tendrían un almuerzo antes de ser sometidos a las siguientes pruebas, se dispusieron a almorzar. No tardaron mucho en llegar los dioses. Hera con toda la arrogancia, que solo ella podía tener, se dirigió a sentarse al lugar central de la mesa (que por lógica le corresponde a Athena) Enio hiso una mueca de desagrado y se paró frente a la diosa del otro lado de la mesa.

-¿Estas cómoda Hera?

-¿Qué quieres Enio?

-A mí, mi madre me enseño que no se responde una pregunta con otra…-Los caballeros miraron la escena con asombro.-Hera este no es tu santuario… por lo tanto retírate de ese asiento.

-Soy…-comenzó Hera con lo que sería su parloteo de que ella era la reina del Olimpo y etcétera.

-La diosa del matrimonio… Y este es el santuario de A-T-H-E-N-A -le deletreo el nombre.- La diosa de la guerra justa, por lo tanto el lugar principal de la mesa es de ella.

-ENIO… TU NO ERES…

-HERA…-La diosa golpeo la mesa callando a la otra deidad.-A mí no me grites. Te tengo una noticia… si no dejas ese lugar a Athena, te juro que agarro mi espada y te saco el cerebro sin anestesia... Para algo soy la diosa del derramamiento de sangre y la abstinencia me está matando por lo tanto si no te mueves me sacare las ganas de matar a alguien contigo…-La diosa sonrió mientras Hera, sumamente ofendida, se retiraba de la mesa y la habitación.

-Gracias Enio…-Athena le tendió un billete de 100 a la diosa menor de la guerra que lo guarda en uno de los bolsillos de sus pantalones...

-Esa Enio es de terror…-Comento Dohko por lo bajo…-Nunca vi a Athena dando dinero tan sonrientemente…-Los guerreros asintieron.

-Eso lo hiciste con toda la intención de sacar a Hera del almuerzo…-Ceo le miro con reproche.

-¿Ceo cuándo fue la última vez que cenaste con Hera en la mesa?

-Hace varios siglos atrás…-comento el dios luego recordó esa cena, que se supone que era para unir de nuevo a la familia...-Retiro lo dicho, que bueno que le hiciste irse…

_30 minutos después._

-Que buen almuerzo…-Dionisio bebió un trago.-Eh probado mejores vinos, pero el almuerzo está muy bueno.

-Gracias…-Athena sonrió complacida.

-Tienes que darle un aumento al cocinero, por que dudo que hallas cocinado tu…-Momo soltó burlón. Athena se vio tentada en arrojarle el cuchillo que tuviera a mano, bueno lo hizo realmente. La mala, y buena suerte, fue que Enio lo detuvo, porque la diosa de la guerra justa no tiene tan buena puntería, y por poco "lastima" a la pelinegra.

-Sin duda eres una inútil Athena ni lastimar a Enio, que estaba distraída, eres capaz. –Comento cortante Hera. Que volvía acompañada de un hombre de cabellera rubia y ojos azul eléctrico.-Mira el cuidado con la que tú primogénita trata a sus visitantes.

-Si Hera… lo estoy mirando.-Dijo Zeus medio resignado.

-Zeus… en realidad estábamos probando si soy capaz de atrapar un cuchillo sin mirar.-La diosa Enio apoyo los codos sobre la mesa y el mentón en sus manos...

-¿Eso es cierto Athenita?-Pregunto el señor del Olimpo, mientras que la diosa de la guerra justa se ponía como tomate ante las palabras de su padre y el resto estallaba en risas.

-Sí, papá estábamos haciendo eso… Hicimos una apuesta con Momo, si Enio atrapaba el cuchillo el limpiaba todo los escalones que hay desde Aries hasta este recinto.-Momo puso cara de espanto ¿Limpiar él?

-¿Enio porque atrapaste el cuchillo…?-Momo se dejó caer en su silla.- ¿Ahora tendré que limpiar todos esos escalones que son cuantos…?

-Y no son más que unos… 125.789 escalones… en total.-Informo Athena luego de pensarlo unos segundos.

-Bueno…-Zeus carraspeo.-Hera me dijo que Enio le amenazo…

-¿Yo?-la diosa Enio miro al dios medio sorprendida, como si esa acusación no se la esperaba.

-Si… me dijiste que me sacarías el cerebro sin anestesia Enio no te hagas la idiota…-Rugió Hera.

-Zeus. Pregúntale a los caballeros de Athena si yo hice eso…- El dios miro a la joven pelinegra para luego, junto a Hera que miro iracunda a los guerreros, darse la vuelta y mirar a los caballeros y amazonas.

-¿Enio amenazo a mi esposa con sacarle el cerebro?-pregunto el rey de los olímpicos

-NO.-Respondió estos al unísono.

-¿QUE?-Hera miro loca a los guerreros.- USTEDES ESCUCHARON CUANDO ME LO DIJO…-Miro la a los dioses aun sentados, Harmonía se había retirado hace unos momentos al tocador, solo quedaban 8 deidades en la mesa.

-NO…-respondieron los dioses, menos Enio.

-¿Ustedes escucharon cuándo Enio amenazo a Hera?-Pregunto Hermes.

-No… yo no escuche nada…-Dijo Dionisio… quien veía el momento preciso para vengarse por la muerte de su madre.

-Yo tampoco…-informo el tranquilo Ceo… mientras por cosmos le pedía a Afrodita que evitara por todos los medios que volviera Harmonía.

-USTEDES MONTON DE MISERABLES… COMO HOSAN MENTIRLE AL IDIOTA DE MI MARIDO EN MI CARA… YO SOY…-Hera comenzó con su discurso donde aseguraba que ella era lo mejor que le podía haber pasado el Olimpo- ¿ENTENDIERON…?-Ya de noche la diosa del matrimonio había terminado su discurso, luego de lo que fueron las 8:53:26 más largas de la inmortalidad de los dioses.- ¿NO ESCUCHARON NADA DE LO QUE LES DIJE…?

-Eh… ¿nos hablabas Hera?-Ceo levanto la lista del libro que en ese momento leía, "COMO EVITAR TERMINAR LOCO", mientras bajaba los pies de la mesa. Hefestos dejo de forjar extraños instrumentos con los tenedores, Zeus dejo de jugar a las cartas con Hermes, Athena y Dionisio… tenía que cumplir su rol de padre de vez en cuando. Cratos miro a Hera sin soltar la pesa con la que se ejercitaba. Enio ni se molestó en dejar de jugar con su PSP, Momo sentado junto a ella se sentía inspirado y escribía un par de poesías… Afrodita aún mantenía ocupada a Harmonía vete a saber con que pretexto…

-… ¿Qué es eso?-Vio como todas las otras divinidades se sacaban lo que parecía ser tapones para los oídos…- ¿No escucharon nada de lo que les dije…?-Hera sentía que la ira le invadía de nuevo… Los caballeros y amazonas se habían retirado hace horas. Ni siquiera los mortales le respetaban en su calidad de diosa.

-Athena, me retiro a dormir…-Enio se estiro luego de levantarse-Nos vemos mañana…

-Tú no te vas a ningún lado.-Hera tenia las venas del cuello remarcadas. Se dirigió al encuentro de la diosa y le tomo del cuello de la camisa. Mientras esto acontecía Hermes les mandaba un mensaje a los demás dioses. "Hera sale despedida del templo de Athena en 3, 2,1…"

_Fuera del palacio patriarcal…_

-Hay madre…-Murmuro Kanon al observar aterrorizado la escena, había visto cientos de escenarios en donde se presentaba la muerte, pero jamás llego a creer que se podía llevar a cabo uno de las características que observaba...

-Joder… esto sin duda será difícil de superar es una verdadera tragedia…-Shura miro hacia otro lado mientras Aioros traba de convérselo que ya estaba en un lugar mejor y que ya no sufría dolor alguno.

-Pobrecita… ella que soporto tanto-de los ojos de Dohko caían lágrimas. Shion se acercó y consoló a su mejor amigo.

-No puedo creer que le haya sucedido esto… ¿Porque tenía que pasarle esto a ella?-Saga también parecía a punto de largarse a llorar-De todas las que existen, era mi favorita.-Kanon se acercó y abrazo a su hermano que comenzó a llorar de forma desconsolada en su hombro.

-Una tragedia, que algo tan bello sea tan cruelmente asesinado…-Dijo la afligida Afrodita.

-Lo siento Athena, no fue mi intención causar tanto daño…-Enio parecía realmente afligida.

-Tendremos que darle un entierro digno.-Comento Mascara igual de conmovido que el resto.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?-Hades vestido solamente con una toalla, sujetando un cuervo de hule, un cepillo de baño y con el pelo todavía lleno de Shampoo. Miro a Zeus con una expresión de profunda pena… no era el único dios presente mirando la escena que se encontraba en curiosas vestimenta. La trágica noticia había llegado a todos los templos de Grecia. Varias diosas se limpiaban las lágrimas y los dioses hacían un terrible esfuerzo para no llorar.

-Como pudo pasarle esto a ella… si nunca causo ningún problema… incluso demoro cientos de peleas…-Athena estaba arrodillada frente a los restos "mortales" de la víctima llorando desconsoladamente.

-Thanatos…-Llamo Hades, quien hacia un gran esfuerzo por no llorar.-Cancer sugirió algo… asegúrate de auspiciarle un entierro digno a esta fiel compañera… de tantos años.

_4:27:12 después. Cementerio de los Héroes. Santuario de Athena._

Luego de ser dichas las más conmovedoras palabras, que Momo recitara uno de sus más bellos poemas hacia la difunta y que varias diosas, inclusive Enio que fue la principal responsable de la tragedia, dejaran flores en la tumba. Los dioses, Titanes, caballeros y amazonas (vestidos de luto para la ocasión) guardaron un minuto de silencio en memoria… de la puerta principal del templo del sumo Pontífice.

Ya alejados del lugar donde se le dio digna sepultura a esa fiel compañera que había estado presente y sido silencioso testigo de tantos hechos. Los dioses empezaron a retirarse dándole sus condolencias a la diosa de la guerra justa. Que no paraba de llorar, no dando crédito a sus ojos de lo que había visto con sus propios ojos.

- Hefesto ¿Cuánto vas a demorar en hacerme una puerta nueva para el templo? –Athena miro a su hermano-La pobre Dorothy será irremplazable… pero debe tener una digna sucesora.

-En una semana te preparo a la digna sucesora de esa puerta…

-¿Padre no podemos subir los restos mortales de esa puerta al cielo?-Pregunto Hermes.

-No es mala idea…

-¿Donde estuvieron montón de idiotas?-Hera estaba hecha una lástima… Había sido arrojada contra la puerta de roble macizo, que se hallaba en el santuario desde la era del mito, y rodado escaleras abajo. Había visto llegar a las otras deidades que ni se molestaron en ayudarla… Incluso Leto le había tirado un par de monedas. Tratándola como si fuera una mendiga.

-Dándole digno entierro a la puerta que tú asesinaste.-Le dijo la desconsolada Athena. Zeus fue y abrazo a su hija, mientras Hera pensaba si le estaban jugando una broma.-Decreto 3 días de Luto… en memoria de nuestra amada puerta principal.-Athena había tratado de mantener la compostura ante estas palabras, pero comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Shion se acercó y ayudo a Zeus a llevar a la afligida Athena a sus aposentos.

-Vengan… vamos a brindar en memoria de la finada puerta…-Dijo Dionisio… Las otras deidades, los caballeros y amazonas siguieron a al dios del vino. Algunas amazonas se enjuagaban las lágrimas y algunos caballeros se daban consuelo mutuo. Diciéndose entre ellos que la puerta estaba en el Eliseo abriendo y cerrándose como lo hacía cuando estaba "viva".

-Prefirieron darle entierro a una mugrosa puerta que ayudar a la reina del Olimpo…-Hera estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque.

Continuara…

**_Un minuto de silencio por la tragica muerte de la puerta de la Casa de patriarcal. Gracias._**


	5. Primera evaluación de la armonía: Saga

_Primera evaluación de la armonía: Saga._

Luego de los tres días de luto por la trágica pérdida de la puerta de la casa patriarcal los caballeros se dirigieron a desayunar. En la puerta estaban los caballeros de plata con una cara de los mil demonios.

-Esa Enio nos mató con las notas…-Escucharon que se quejaba el caballero de Perseo.-Me puso un 3,50, Cratos me puso un 8, pero eso no cambia que me pusiera un 3,50.

-MARIN TE PUSIERON UN 9 Y UN 10-Escucharon que exclamaba Lacerta. Marín sonrió de oreja a oreja hasta el momento tenía la mejor nota del rango de plata.

-¿Un 8 y un 8,50?-escucharon que comentaba algo sorprendida Shaina.-Bueno tan mal como ustedes montón de idiotas no fue.

-¿Esta la nota de los dorados?-Pregunto Milo mientras se acercaba algo receloso. Los de plata se alejaron de la pizarra.-Si están.

_**Mu de Aries**_ Fuerza: _9_ Capacidades en combate: _10 _(Mu soltó un suspiro al ver su nota)

_**Aldebarán de Tauro**_ Fuerza: _10_ Capacidades en combate: _10 _(Aldebarán asintió, no estaba preocupado por su calificación)

_**Saga de Géminis:**_ Fuerza: 9 Capacidades en combate: _**NO EVALUADAS**_ _(en espera)_

-¿No evaluadas?-Saga parpadeo un par de veces. Eso le sonaba peor que un 1.

-Dice en espera… Tal vez te evaluara luego.-Kanon le sonrió, tratando de hacerle cambiar la cara a su hermano.

_**Kanon de Geminis: **_Fuerza: _10 _Capacidades en combate: _10_ _te pondría un 100, pero no me lo permiten. _(Kanon sonrió al ver lo escrito con la clara y delicada letra de la diosa)

-Bien Kanon… supongo que la maniobra de atacarla con su propia lanza le agrado.

_**Ángelo de Cáncer: **_Fuerza: _8,50_ Capacidades en combate_: 8_ :P _fui piadosa o si no te ponía un 7,99_

-ME PUSO UNA CARITA AL LADO DE LA NOTA… ES UNA CABRONA –exclamo indignado Mascara…-ENCIMA ME PONEN ANGELO DE CANCER…

-Hasta el momento la más baja.-Le sonrió Aioria burlón-A ver que me pusieron a mí.

_**Aioria de Leo.: **_Fuerza: 9 Capacidades en combate:_ 7__por gata orgullosa*_

_-_ME PONE UN 7 Y ME LLAMA GATA ORGULLOSA…-Aioria estaba invadido con un impulso asesino, pero se calmó.- Ella le había dicho que no fuera tan orgullo... supongo que me lo tengo que tolerar.

-Oye tiene un asterisco.-Le informo Dohko.

Nota a pie de página:

_*si no me insulto, si se comportó como un guerrero sensato por lo cual se calmó a los 10 segundos de leer la nota. Díganle: que tiene un 9 o en caso contrario déjenlo sufrir un rato. Enio._

-Que tierna, la muy bruja te estaba jugando una broma…-Gruño Mascara.

_**Shaka de virgo: **_Fuerza:_ 9 _Capacidades en combate:_ 9_

-Nada mal…-Shaka sonrió.

_**El viejo de libra: **_Fuerza: 9 Capacidades en combate: 8

-Esta fue Enio…-Gruño Dohko.

-Seguro.-Dijeron todos al unísono.

_**Milo de Escorpio**_: Fuerza _10 _**capo primero que pone a Enio contra la pared **Capacidades en combate: _9_ _si no ven a Cratos es porque lo deje en el hospital._

-No ven hasta los dioses me elogian.-Milo sonrió con su mejor sonrisa de galante.-El primero…mmm me pregunto si podre ser el primero en otra cosa.

-Milo… te recuerdo que es una diosa.-Le espetó Camus.-Tienes que tratarla con respeto. Además es sabido por muchos que Ares le arrastra el ala.

-Si me acuerdo…-Saga puso cara de espanto.-Me preguntaba que palabras podría decirle a su sádica amada.

-¿ENIO ESTA CON ARES?-Exclamaron los caballeros y amazonas al mismo tiempo.

-Por favor ni que tuviera mal gusto… No soy Afrodita que se agarra cualquier bicho que camina.-Enio llegaba caminando mientras se colocaba unas vendas en los brazos.-Athena me dio permiso para entrenar en el coliseo, ya no voy a pelear con ustedes cambien esas caras.-Los guerreros se relajaron.

-¿No estas con Ares?-pregunto Saga.

-Chiflada si, idiota no.-La diosa le sonrió.-Prefiero seguir los pasos de Athena.-La diosa entro al comedor.

-Y eso quiere decir…-empezó Milo mientras miraba a Camus.

-Que es al igual que nuestra señora, es una diosa _virgen_ de la guerra.-Informo Camus…

-Aioros… mira tú calificación-Le dijo Aioria.

_**Aioros de Sagitario:**_ Fuerza:_ 9 _Capacidades en combate: _**NO EVALUADAS**_ _(en espera)_

-¿Por qué no te evaluó a ti a Saga?-pregunto el sorprendido Dohko.

-No tengo idea. Luego se los preguntare.-Informo el de Sagitario.

_**Shura de Capricornio:**_ Fuerza: 9 Capacidades en combate: _**NO EVALUADAS **__(en espera)_

-Esto no me gusta nada-Exclamo Aioria…-Realmente no me gusta nada.

-Creo que todos tuvimos la misma idea.-Informo Shaka. Esos tres sin ser evaluados. ¿Qué esperaba Enio?

_**Camus de Acuario:**_ Fuerza: _9_ Capacidades en combate: 9 _Si contara mi opinión personal fuera de lo que es el combate te pondría un 7 te lo mereces… no acepto replicas. Sabes muy bien el porqué._

-¿Te puso un 7? Por así decirlo.-Aldebarán parpadeo un par de veces.-Es extraño.

-Para mí no.-Informo Camus, entendía la decisión de ponerle un nuevo y un 7… el último número era por su carácter, por la forma de tratar a su discípulo durante lo acontecido en las doce casas. Ella no negaba que se había obtenido el fin deseado, solo cuestionaba el método.

_**Afrodita de Piscis: **_Fuerza:_ 9 _Capacidades en combate:_ 8__por llorón_

-Bueno tan mal no nos fue…-Exclamo Afrodita.

-¿Ya desayunaron?-Harmonía se acercaba a ellos trayendo una planilla escoltada por Enio.

-¿Por?-Pregunto Aioria.

-A si comenzamos con la evaluación a quien corresponde hacerla. Enio me dará una mano.-La diosa sonrió. Mantener la armonía… sería algo difícil si Enio les sacaba de las casillas.

-Podemos desayunar luego…-Informo Kanon. Los demás asintieron.

-Bueno en ese caso…-La diosa comenzó a mirar su planilla.- Aioros de Sagitario, Saga de Géminis, Shura de Capricornio, Aioria de Leo, Shaina de Cobra, Kanon de Géminis y Camus de Acuario. Síganme por favor.

-¿Y Misty de Lacerta?-Pregunto Shaina.

-Niña tú ya eres muy compleja para agregarle un chiflado más de plata.-Enio sonrió. Mientras Shaina estaba tentada de matarla.

-No-Harmonía miro a Shaina.-No debes dejar que te ganen los impulsos… Iremos a mi templo, esta evaluación la haremos ahí. Al resto suerte con la evaluación de mi Afrodita.-Los guerreros se despidieron de la diosa y agradecieron la buena onda por parte de la divinidad menor. Luego de un destello blanco las 9 personas desaparecieron.

-Enio les hará perder los tornillos.

-No es por eso que va. –Informo Shaka.-Las escuche hablar… va para evitar que se maten entre ellos.

-¿Qué quieres decir con ello?-Dohko le miro alarmado.

-Que la idea es que dejen de lado antiguos problemas y todo lo que les hace no tener su alma en completa armonía.-Shaka miro a sus compañeros como si fuera lo más obvio.-Ese es el fin de esa evaluación. La de Enio era darnos cuenta de nuestras debilidades durante la batalla. Supongo que algunas evaluaciones tienen un fin determinado.

-Kanon y Saga se mataran entre ellos.-mascara sonrió.-Me gustaría ver eso.

_Templo de la diosa Harmonía. _

Los caballeros guiados por las diosas entraron a una habitación en la que predominaban los almohadones. De diversos tamaños, colores y texturas, la habitación era circular, con una suave alfombra blanca recubriendo todo el suelo de amplios ventanales, que poseían cristales de diversos colores que formaban las más bellas armonías visuales. El techo también era de vidrio, pero este estaba trabajado provocando que las sombras proyectaran siluetas de los objetos que allí se presentaban.

-Siéntense donde gusten…-Harmonía se sentó en un almohadón blanco. Enio se recostó sobre varios almohadones mientras embozaba una relajada sonrisa.-O sino hagan como Enio y acuéstense sobre ellos.

Saga se sentó en posición de loto sobre uno de color azul. Al igual que las diosas y sus compañeros estaba descalzo, y vistiendo las ropas de entrenamiento. Aioros tomo asiento sobre uno verde a prudente distancia de su camarada, lo mismo que Kanon. Este último, al igual que Aioria, imito a la diosa de guerra dejándose caer sobre varios almohadones, no recordaba haberse sentido tan cómodo en mucho tiempo. Shaina tomo asiento en un almohadón violeta y Camus en uno verde agua con bordados en plata, Shura se sentó cerca de él sobre la alfombra.

-El fin de esta evaluación es ver si son capaces de llevar la armonía a sus almas.-Los guerreros parpadearon.-Enio me informo, al igual que lo veo yo ahora, que estas están en un total conflicto con su conciencia. No son capaces de dejar el pasado y alteran su presente por ello.

-En cristiano-Enio se sentó-Se van a tener que decir todas las verdades o no aprobaran. Y con todas las verdades-miro a Aioros.-Incluye hasta el más pequeño pensamiento.-Varios guerreros tragaron saliva.

-Entiendo la razón de que vinieran Saga, Kanon, Aioros y Shura. ¿Pero nosotros?-Pregunto Shaina.

-Dado que fuiste la primera en preguntar.-Harmonía le miro con calma.-Serás la primera en hablar.-La cara de la amazona se transformó en una mueca de total pánico.-Enio… puedes darle pie… va contra mi naturaleza dar pie a tópicos de conflicto.-pidió la diosa. La otra lo pensó un momento.

-¿Qué se siente saber que el chico que te gusta le gusta otra mujer?-La cara de Shaina cambio a una mueca de ira.-No existe el amor si no hay dos… muchas de tus actitudes se deben a tu obsesión…

-Eso es mentira.-Gruño la amazona.

-No lo es…-Harmonía le miro, mientras los de rango dorado, preferían callar.-No abordas los temas con la delicadeza con la que deben ser tratados. Si pudieras en este momento atacarías a Enio, aun sabiendo que a ella solo le basta con chasquear los dedos para convertirte en…-La diosa lo pensó-¿En que es tas convirtiendo a las personas últimamente?

-En faisán y si puedo los dejo en el territorio de caza de Artemisa…-Informo la tranquila diosa de la guerra. Mientras los guerreros abrían los ojos de forma desmesurada.-Pero prometí no hacerlo… por ahora.

-Piensa un poco tus actitudes…-Pidió Harmonía, mientras en pequeñas escalas dejaba salir su cosmos.

-Pues… tal vez tengas algo de razón… Me eh sentido humillada más de una vez cuando veía como miraba Seiya a Athena.-La joven bajo la mirada-realmente me ha resultado muy doloroso.

-¿Sabes cuál es la razón de ello?-pregunto Harmonía la joven negó con la cabeza.-Sencillamente, tú quieres pasar los límites establecidos, deseas todo sin importarte como y que causa si lo logras. Te aviso, que el destino de Pegaso es ser el fiel guerrero de Athena. Sus ojos no conocen otra cosa, que los ojos de la diosa de la sabiduría. Por más que muchas lo hayan intentado, Pegaso solo tiene mente y corazón para ella.

-Lo se…-murmuro Shaina.

-Escucha niña… existen muchos mejores partidos que Pegaso…-Enio sonrió.-Y hay muchos que se mueren si les sonríes.-Shaina le miro.-no termines como las anteriores, siguiendo a Pegaso como si fueran un perro fiel ¿O quieres terminar así?

-No.-Shaina levanto la mirada.

-La armonía de mente y alma no se consigue en un rato, pero se comienza cuando se encuentra el problema que produce que se desestabilice.-La diosa sonrió.- ¿Tu sabes cuál es el problema?

-Si…-Informo calmada Shaina…-Lo se.

-No te torturaremos más niña-Enio se acariciaba las puntas del cabello.-Harmonía déjala ir al santuario, dejamos a las feas halla.-Shaina sonrió, Enio era una bruja, pero una buena bruja.

-¿Quieres ir a ayudar a tus camaradas?-Shaina asintió, se produjo un destello blanco y desapareció.

-Hora de sufrir…-Enio miro a los guerreros.-La razón por la que estoy es para evitar que se maten entre ustedes…-Camus sabía muy bien quienes era los ustedes.-Quien empieza… ¿O tengo que tirar la piedra de nuevo para ver como reaccionan?

-Creo que yo… dijo al fin Saga.

-Habla… aquí nadie va a juzgar a nadie.-informo la dueña de casa.

_-Aunque ganas no faltan_.-Comento Enio por cosmos a los guerreros, para que Harmonía no oyera. Los guerreros embozaron amargas sonrisas.

-No sé por dónde empezar…-Saga cerro los ojos. Con una mirada, por parte de la diosa Harmonía, Enio se levantó y se dirigió a donde estaba Saga. Para luego arrodillarse junto a él.

-¿Quieres una mano…? Hay cosas que si no se ven no se entienden.-La diosa se reincorporo y coloco una mano sobre la cabeza de Saga.-Dolor de los antiguos-Toda la habitación cambio. Se hallaban en géminis. Los guerreros se levantaron del suelo junto con Harmonía. Escucharon un llanto, se voltearon y se hallaron con un Saga adolescente, sentado contra la pared, vestido con ropa de entrenamiento. Por la ventana entraba la fría luz de la luna. El Saga adulto comprendió enseguida en que momento estaba.

-¿Que hice…? ¿Cómo pude hacerle eso…?-El joven se tapó la cara.- ¿Como pude hacerle eso a mi propio hermano…?-Kanon sintió que el corazón se le encogía.-Perdóname Kanon… como pude hacerte eso…-Las lágrimas cada vez abandonaban con mayor intensidad sus ojos.-Como puede haberte dejado morir ahí… como pude hacerte eso… Como pude hacerte eso… -el joven se golpeó la cabeza contra la pared-soy una basura. Debí haberme encerrado yo.

-¿Eso fue cuando me creíste muerto?-Pregunto Kanon, Saga muy lentamente asintió.

-Soy una porquería… ¿cómo pude hacerle eso a mi propio hermano? Debía de haber actuado de otra forma… perdóname Kanon… perdóname…-El joven continuo llorando.-Daria lo que fuera por tenerte aquí de nuevo… que imbécil que soy… como pude hacerle eso a mi propio hermano… A MI PROPIO HERMANO… PERDONAME KANON… ME ARREPIENTO DE TODO… POR FAVOR… DIOSES DEVUÉLVANME A MI HERMANO-El adolescente lloraba sin parecer tener consuelo.

El lugar cambio de pronto, se hallaban en los aposentos privados del patriarca. Apoyado contra la puerta estaba Ares mientras usurpaba el cuerpo de Saga. Con una mueca clara de fastidio.

-Ya deja de pelear… Sagitario debe morir… no te dejare tomar el control-Gruño el hombre.-DE NADA SIRVE QUE QUIERAS EVITARLO O COMUNICARTE CON CAPRICORNIO… NO EVITARAS QUE MUERA SAGITARIO Y YO DOMINE EL SANTUARIO.-El hombre comenzó a reír con locura.-No trates de redimir tus acciones tratando de evitar que muera tu amigo… si tienes la manos manchadas de sangre… ¿O acaso fui yo quien encerró a Kanon en Cabo Sunion?-El ser de cabellera gris sonrió con crueldad.-No te gusta que te lo recuerde eh… pues fuiste tú el que mato a su propio hermano… ¿Qué hay de malo agregar a tu mejor amigo a la lista? Ya deja de pelear… no lograras obtener el control de él cuerpo y evitar la muerte de tu amigo. QUEDATE QUIETO DE UNA VEZ…-rugió, Saga no paraba de luchar dentro de su mente para evitar la muerte de Aioros.

-¿Quisiste evitar que Shura me matara?-Pregunto sorprendido Aioros. Aunque era una pregunta que no necesitaba respuesta.

El lugar cambio, se hallaban en el salón del trono, unos soldados traían a un muy golpeado Aioria. A varios inclusive Enio les dio terrible pena mirar al niño pequeño así de lastimado. Ares dio una orden: Matar al hermano del traidor cuando saliera el sol. Los soldados se llevaron al pequeño a rastras hacia una de las celdas, Aioria recordaba esa trágica vez... Se levantó del trono dio un par de pasos, para luego caer de rodillas.

-NO DEJARE QUE MATES A AIORIA INFELIZ…-El casco cayo y el pelo se volvió azul.-ES SOLO UN NIÑO…DEJALO IR… PROMETO NO CAUSARTE MÁS PROBLEMAS SI NO MATAS AL NIÑO… POR FAVOR-suplico mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos- NO LE HAGAS DAÑO AL HERMANO DE MI AMIGO… ES UN NIÑO INOCENTE…-el cabello cambio de color para volverse gris de nuevo.-Te tomo la palabra Saga… -el ser se levantó del suelo mientras se colocaba el casco-si haces alguna idiotez para alertar a los demás de lo que pasa. Matare al niño…-este sonrió con crueldad- y lo hare con nuestras manos… Un solo gesto o movimiento y matare al mocoso…

-Evitaste que mataran a Aioira…-Shura abrió de forma desmesurada los ojos.

-Gracias por evitarlo…-Aioros miro a su amigo. Realmente estaba agradecido por ello.

-No ser más rebelde a cambio de una vida insignificante… Para los dioses ese trato es poca cosa, para los mortales es mucho-La diosa Enio les miro, mientras se acababa la ilusión-Y como ese momento hay cientos más… por lo que se. _Piensen todo lo que tuvo que soportar y hacer Saga para evitar que se alargue la lista de víctimas..._-les dijo la diosa por cosmos para que Saga no oyera. -_ustedes no fueron las únicas víctimas._

-No todo tu pasado fue malo…-Harmonía se acercó al guerrero y tomo su mano-No te aferres a lo malo que hiciste. Trata de recordar lo que evitaste que se hiciera…-Saga miro a la divinidad a los ojos- Resplandor blanco de Paz…-Se produjo un destello y Saga cayo inconsciente en brazos de la diosa.-Es por precaución, la técnica de Enio tiene otro fin, ella la estuvo limitando…-Coloco con cuidado a Saga en el suelo mientras, Enio ponía una almohada bajo su cabeza- solo estará inconsciente por unos minutos… el resto aproveche para meditar.

Continuara.

Si no les toque ninguna fibra... son unos lecotores/as incensibles o lo estoy haciendo mal xD


	6. Segunda evaluación de la armonía: Kanon

_Segunda evaluación de la armonía: Kanon._

Saga, parecía mucho más relajado de cuando entraron a la habitación. Aioria ya no le miraba con tanto rencor ahora que sabía tres cosas: que realmente el caballero de Géminis no quiso matar a su hermano, que intento evitarlo y le había salvado la vida cuando era un niño pequeño. Aioros también se había liberado del rencor hacia Saga, a fin de cuentas él se había perdido la infancia de su hermano, pero saber que este había evitado su muerte a cambio de su completa sumisión ante Ares. Provocaba que estuviera en deuda con él. Shura se sentía doblemente responsable por la muerte de Aioros. A pesar que Saga lo había intentado evitar, se seguía sintiendo mal por ello, por no haber creído en la inocencia de su amigo. Kanon estaba con los ojos cerrados, meditando sobre la primera escena vista. Mucho tiempo se preguntó si Saga se había arrepentido alguna vez de encerrarlo en Cabo Sunion. La cruda verdad, proporcionada por la diosa Enio, le había demolido el espíritu. Tantos años guardando rencor hacia Saga, solo para saber, en tres minutos, que este se había arrepentido de hacerle eso.

-Ese rencor es más viejo de lo que crees Kanon.-Dijo la calmada voz de Harmonía sacando a varios de sus pensamientos. Kanon le miro…-Tu rencor hacia tu hermano es de mucho antes de llegar al santuario. –La diosa miro a su par presente.- Enio… puedes…

-No.

-¿No? ¿No le harás a Kanon lo que le hiciste a Saga?-Pregunto Aioria, él quería ver los recuerdos de Kanon

-La verdad que me enferma ver a los hombres golpear a su mujer e hijos.-Dijo esta como si escupiera veneno con cada palabra. Aioros, Aioria, Shura y Camus parpadearon un par de veces, por la sorpresa, mientras Saga bajaba la vista.

-Aunque fuéramos gemelos… jamás golpeo a Saga.-Kanon cerró los ojos.- Cuando lo estaba por hacer parecía que algo le detuviera. –Kanon cerró el puño con fuerza.-ODIABA A SAGA POR QUE EL NO TENÍA QUE SUFRIR ESAS LAS PALIZAS…-Lagrimas comenzaron a caer de los ojos del gemelo.- Cuando llegaba ebrio nos golpeaba a mí y a nuestra madre. A Saga no le golpeaba, pero si le gritaba.-un ligero temblor invadió la voz del gemelo- Cuando le escuchaba llegar ya comenzaba a temblar por miedo a lo que me pudiera hacer esa noche.

-Tu padre era un golpeador…-Shura sentía que la sangre se le hervía, jamás había soportado a ese tipo de personas.- ¿Cómo fue que salieron de ese infierno?

-Por qué ella murió.-Dijo Saga con un tono amargo.-Quiso matar a Kanon. Mi madre se interpuso y el la mato. Nuestros gritos le llamaron la atención a un caballero, que no se si por coincidencia o no pasaba por allí de regreso al santuario.

-Mato a nuestro padre… cuando este estaba a punto de atacarme con el hacha.-Informo Kanon.-Luego de curar mis heridas los enterró y nos llevó al santuario. Pensé que la pesadilla se había acabado, pero solo empeoro. Hubo una época, en la que deseaba que me hubiera matado esa noche.-Saga le miro alarmado.

-¿QUE DICES? ¿ERES IDIOTA O QUE SE TE METIO?-Rugió el alterado Saga. Harmonía elevo su cosmos llevando calma a los caballeros presentes que comenzaban alterarse.

-Saga, me obligaban a estar oculto si me veían el maestro me pegaba y tú sabes eso.-El caballero miro fijamente ese par de ojos idénticos a los suyos.-Se volvía a repetir la historia, solo que en este caso no había madre que resistiera golpes para evitar que me pegaran a mí. Te odiaba por eso… porque tú eras libre de andar por donde quisieras mientras yo tenía que quedarme escondido asegurándome de no ser visto por nadie. Ser solo una sombra entre las sombras.

Los caballeros guardaron silencio. Harmonía mantenía elevado su cosmos para evitar que se generen discordias o exabruptos entre ellos. Camus estaba sumamente cayado, lo mismo Shura. Aioros estaba cerca de su hermano, quien al igual que el agradecían no haber tenido un padre así… El mayor le había tenido por más tiempo, pero le recordaba como una persona amigable.

-Solo falta que cante el grillo…-dijo la tranquila Enio. Kanon suspiro, si iba a soltar todo lo que había guardado por años ese era el momento.

-Cuando empecé a notar la oscuridad que habitaba en Saga… me sentía feliz. Porque mi perfecto hermano al que todos admiraban, y mi padre nunca había golpeado, se estaba auto destruyendo a sí mismo.-Kanon suspiro- Nunca sospeche que se tratara de la presencia de un dios… Y creo que si lo hubiera notado, no hubiera hecho nada en ese momento para impedirlo. Cuando Saga me encerró en Cabo Sunion, me dije que mataría a Saga a penas me liberara de ese lugar. Por qué él tenía todo lo que a mí se me negaba.-Kanon miro a la diosa que tenía enfrente a Enio.-Creo que era más odio hacia mi hermano, que odio hacia el mundo…

-No mientas… es al revés y tú lo sabes.-dijo Enio con calma…-Y la razón por la que tu padre no golpeaba a Saga era porque Ares no se lo permitía. No porque él tuviera favoritismo con tu gemelo.

-¿Ares?-dijeron los gemelos al unísono.

-Perdónenme por esto…-El lugar cambio, se hallaban en el interior de una humilde casita. A los gemelos se le pusieron de punta los pelos de la nuca. El llanto de unos niños les llamo la atención. En la mitad de la sala, había una mujer, de cabellera azul y muy golpeada, inconsciente en el suelo y no muy lejos de ella dos niños no mayores a los 5 años llorando sentados contra la pared. Uno se notaba severamente golpeado, mientras que el otro, sin rastro de la paliza, le cubría con su cuerpito. Un hombre, de cabellera negra y ojos rojos, le sujetaba la mano alzada a otro de cabellera rubia. Todos supusieron que si el de pelo negro no sujetaba esa mano esta caería sobre el niño que protegía a su hermano.

-Saga… apártate ahora.-Ordeno el rubio. El nene comenzó a negar con la cabeza mientras abrazaba con más fuerza a su hermano.-QUE TE CORRAS TE DIJE… SAGA CORRETE AHORA.-La ilusión se interrumpió y volvían a estar en la sala circular.

-No recordaba ese momento…-Dijo Kanon.

-Yo tampoco…-informo Saga.- ¿Qué hacía Ares ahí?

-Ustedes no podían verlo, pero cada vez que tu padre comenzaba.-La diosa cerro los ojos.- Ares se aseguraba que no te matara a golpes.

-¿Tu como sabes eso?-Pregunto Aioros.

-Pues… ese idiota como sabe que estoy en contra violencia familiar-los guerreros le miraron- pero sí estoy a favor de la violencia en las batallas-se apresuró agregar- Cada vez que me veía, me decía que había evitado que un padre violento golpeara a su hijo.-La diosa hizo una mueca de desagrado-No sé para qué me diría eso… si sabía muy bien que él no hace nada si no obtiene algo a cambio…-Los caballeros se miraron, realmente sonaba un tanto patético por parte de Ares.- ¿Te sientes más calmado Kanon?

-No calmado, pero si más ligero…

-La armonía la tienen que terminar de armar tú y tu hermano.-dijo la diosa rubia.- Tu carácter hosco se debe a esas situaciones que te viste obligado a vivir.-El caballero miro a la diosa.-Las experiencias nos hacen quienes somos. Tu hermano no tiene la culpa por lo que te hizo tu padre… Tal vez cuando estuvieron entrenando tuvo la culpa de callarse y el no contenerte como se debiera. Pero eran muy pequeños y eso es algo que cuesta asimilar fácilmente...-La diosa Harmonía sonrió- ¿Quieres darte una micro siesta como tu hermano?

-No gracias…-Se excusó Kanon… y claro esta para desviar el tema…- ¿Cómo es eso del cortejo por parte de Ares? Debes sentirte mal de saber que esa cosa te está queriendo conquistar.-Enio estallo en risas.

-Es que a Ares se le metió en la cabeza en que yo y el seriamos la pareja "Perfecta"-La joven rio con ganas.-Bajo el nombre de Belona, algunos romanos creyeron que: por estar siempre con Ares en los combates, él era mi marido.-La diosa rio- y de ahí al muy tonto se le metió esa idea en la cabeza. Aunque debo admitir que sus cartas me han sacado una buena cantidad de risas.-La diosa sonrió. Mientras Harmonía y los caballeros sentían un escalofrió. Ares escribiendo cartas de amor… eso sonaba terroríficamente cursi.

-¿Qué te escribía?-Pregunto el curioso Aioria.

-Bueno hagamos un mini receso para liberar de tensiones el ambiente…-Harmonía sonrió.-Iré a buscar un poco de té.

-Sabe que estoy por dejar mal parado a Ares por eso se va…-Dijo la sonriente diosa. Mientras en sus manos se aparecían un par de rollos de pergaminos.- ¿Quien lee?-Kanon levanto la mano y la diosa le arrojo el primer pergamino. El caballero carraspeo.

"_Enio: Te dedico estas pequeñas líneas, para informarte que como ha sido la batalla. Debo hacer notar que a esta batalla, le hizo falta tu fiereza. Una batalla no vale_…-Kanon comenzó a reírse_.-no vale… la pena pelearla…"-_el caballero paro un momento no podía seguir leyendo.

-Vamos Kanon deja de reírte y sigue leyendo.-Le incito Aioria.

-Es que es muy gracioso…-Ya le dolía el estómago por la risa.-No puedo creer que haya escrito esto…

-Dale el pergamino a tu hermano…-Le indico Aioros. Kanon así lo hizo. Saga que ya había tenido que pasar por ello, incluso ser testigo mientras se escribían algunas cartas. Se preparó mentalmente para lo que estaba a punto de leer.

"_no vale la pena pelearla si tú no estás presente. _–al oír esto los Aioros, Aioria. Kanon, Saga y Enio estallaron en risas. Eso sí que era cursi. Camus y Shura estaban llamando a su seriedad para no reír.-"_extrañe verte peleando a mi lado, bañándote en la sangre de quienes vences. Ver ese destello en tus ojos, que arde como el fuego de mi corazón…_-Saga paro un momento para tomar aire y reprimir la risotada.-_Provoca que mi deseo sea el de matar a todos los humanos para que te puedas bañar enterita en su sangre…"_

-Que romántico.-Aioria realizo una mueca. Saga ignoro el comentario y continúo.

"_Tú eres la musa que me inspira en cada batalla. Si tú no estás a mi lado me siento vacío en los combates. Y a no es lo mismo sin tu presencia, los gritos de los soldados que atravieso con mi lanza no los puedo oír. Ya ver esas expresiones de terror no me satisfacen. Solo lo hacen cuando eres tú la que les mata. Verte mientras utilizas tus espadas durante el combate es para mí el mejor baile que se puede observar. Tú haces de la muerte un arte en la guerra."_

-Por favor no puedo seguir leyendo esto… mis neuronas se están auto suicidando a cada letra… -Informo Saga.

-Dale que ya casi termina…-le alentó Enio… Saga, un tanto resignado continúo leyendo.

"_me siento un tanto patético dedicándote estas líneas… Espero que entiendas mis intenciones, tu belleza es más cautivante cuando estas a mi lado, siento envidia de los mortales a los que matas. Por qué siempre les dedicas una sonrisa cuando lo haces y lo último que ven cuando comienzan el camino hacia el Hades es tu bello rostro." _–Kanon realizo gestos como si estuviera a punto de vomitar, mientras Enio se retorcía de la risa.- "_Tu Enio, diosa de la guerra, la destrucción y la violencia, juro que jamás me arrepentiría de estar a tu lado. Siempre que te veo portas tu armadura, eso siempre me hace preguntarme ¿Cómo se sentirá tocar la piel que está debajo_?-Al oír esto los guerreros miraron a la diosa vestida con ropa de entrenamiento. Ares siempre le había visto con armadura… Si se enteraba que los caballeros la estaban viendo con ropa común seguro desearía morirse._-"Eres una diosa dispuesta siempre para el combate, incluso las pocas veces que me has permitido entrenar con vos, llevas puesta tu armadura. Me sentiré un privilegiado el día que te quite la armadura por partes, una a una y te lleve a mi lecho en brazos…" _–Saga se ruborizo un poco. Camus y Shura estaban llegando al borde de su seriedad, si la carta continuaba no podrían contener la risa.-_"Cuento los días, esperando que ese sueño me lo cumplas. El día que aceptes que fuimos hechos para estar juntos siempre, incluso fuera de los combates. Vos serias mi reina. El día que domine al mundo, te dejaría destruir todas las ciudades que quisieras y ordenaría construir otras para que continúes haciéndolo. Ni Afrodita se compara con vos cuando sonríes mientras tomas por asalto una ciudad junto con las tropas. Eres el arma perfecta… la diosa perfecta. Tienes todo de todas, pero ellas no tienen nada de ti. Eres irremplazable, y el día que te haga mía… Me asegurare que lo sientas_

_Por siempre tuyo, mi preciosa asesina. Ares._

_PD: SI NO ME ACEPTAS POR LAS BUENAS SEGUIRE EL EJEMPLO DE MIS TIOS, HADES Y POSEIDON."_

-Esa carta la escribió en la era del mito…-La diosa sonrío. A Shura estaba que no daba más de la risa. La posdata era la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

-Nos dijeron que Ares está en rehabilitación física…-Saga contenía la risa. El conocía, se podría decir, a Ares y era algo raro saber que este había escribido esa carta.-Fue después de esta carta o antes…

-Esa carta me llego y a la semana…-La diosa sonrío con sorna. –Ese idiota intento seguir los pasos de sus tíos. Solo que se olvidó que YO, no soy Anfitrite y Perséfone. - La diosa se miró las uñas.-Quería castrarlo, pero el dios Zeus no me lo permitió. Dijo que Ares me quitara el casco, tocara mi cabello y quisiera secuestrarme no eran razones suficientes para permitirme castrarlo, por eso le di la golpiza. -Al oír las razones de la diosa, los caballeros pasaron saliva. Sin duda era una diosa muy violenta, si había dejado en ese estado a Ares por hacer eso. ¿Qué le hubiera pasado a la divinidad? Si lograba secuestrar a la diosa, sin duda no le alcanzaría la inmortalidad para reponerse de la paliza que esta le suministraría...

Continuara…

En la siguiente entrega. La "evaluación" de Aioria.


	7. Ares se une a la fiesta

_Ares se une a la fiesta._

-¿_Me estás diciendo la verdad?_

_-Claro, porque iría a mentirte hijo_-Hera sonrió con sorna, mientras hablaba por cosmos, con su hijo más violento.

_-Me cuesta creerlo de ella. ¿Estas segura que no entendiste mal?_-Pregunto de nuevo el dios.

-_Sí, ENIO tu hermosa, sádica y encantadora amiga dijo que se aburre y que le gustaría que estuvieras aquí para tener una charla coherente con alguien que sepa sobre la guerra._-La diosa sentía ganas de vomitar, lo que tenía que decir para vengarse de la humillación de Enio.

_-Pues... enseguida voy al santuario de Athena…_

-Hay Ares… que fácil que eres de manipular…-Hera rio con crueldad.-Ahora veras Enio…

_Santuario de Ares._

-Aún estoy medio adolorido… tendré que irle a pedir a Apolo que me sane, aunque seguramente el muy maldito me cobrara caro para hacerlo.-El dios lo medito un momento.-Con tal de terminar mi conquista en tierras de Enio. Pagare lo que tenga que pagar… El dios Ares bastante adolorido comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

_Santuario de Harmonía._

-Sigue… ¿Quién?-Aioria levanto la mano. La diosa Harmonía asintió. Enio estaba tranquilamente leyendo una novela de terror.-Supongo que no vas a intervenir…-Enio negó con la cabeza, indicando que no lo haría, aunque dejo de leer el libro.

-Bueno… Creo que lo que produce que evite que este en armonía… Es la ira que le guarde a mi hermano, a los gemelos y Shura.-Kanon, no entendía exactamente que cuerno le había hecho, pero se cayó.- la ira contra mi hermano se debía a que había "traicionado" todo en lo que decía que debía cuidar y creer. A demás que por su "culpa" fui tachado de traidor gran parte de mi vida hasta ahora.

-Dame 50 y le doy la paliza de su vida a Milo de Escorpio.-Enio sonrió…-Aunque mejor la hago gratis si sigue molestándome cuando volvemos.-Aioria embozo una ligera sonrisa.

-Luego que se supo la inocencia de mi hermano me pidió disculpas, no es necesario.-Dijo Aioria, aunque muy a sus adentros deseaba ver esa paliza.

-¿Por qué mientes?-la diosa le miro maliciosa- No mientas… ambos sabemos que quieres ver sufrir a Milo por todas las veces que te llamo traidor. Admite que varias veces disfrutaste verle morder el polvo durante los entrenamientos. Y que más de una vez deseaste matarlo a sangre fría.-Aioria paso lentamente saliva ¿Cómo era que ella sabía tanto?- No intentes engañar a la diosa de la violencia cuando de violencia se habla.-Aioria se sintió desnudo ante la diosa. Había tratado a reprimir ese impulso, lo tenía considerado como un deseo reprimido. Sus camaradas y hermano abrieron de forma desmesurada los ojos. Jamás se esperarían semejante deseo por parte de Aioria, quien comenzaba a sentir vergüenza de si mismo.-No debes sentir vergüenza...-Aioria levanto la mirada, la diosa parecía leerlo como un libro. -Es un deseo común. Todos inevitablemente le guardamos rencor a alguien. Puedes tomar a cualquiera de esta habitación como ejemplo

-Tú se lo tienes a Hera...-Aioria le miro, le devolvería el mal trago que le acababa de hacer pasar.- ¿Por qué?

-Por qué ella fue la de la idea de que Ares fuera mi pareja.-La joven realizo una mueca de desagrado, para no decir de espanto.

-¿HERA?-Repitieron los guerreros sobre saltados.

-¿Porque era...?-Harmonía trato de hacer memoria.-No sé por qué, pero me parece que tenía algo que ver con Zeus.

-Lo que pasa es que Don Zeus, en un momento de enojo, luego de que volviéramos de un combate (ayudando a los romanos) con Athena y Ares dijo: "_**Enio tiene más cualidades para ser reina que vos Hera, así que deja de molestarme o te destierro del olimpo y la tomo a ella como esposa."**_-La joven sufrió un escalofrió al simple hecho de recordar esa situación y la mueca de espanto fue un deleite para Aioria.-Y ahora pago las consecuencias.

-Eso sí que sonó feo…-Exclamo Aioros.-Muy feo…

-A veces me pongo a pensar que si Ares comenzó a discutir con Athena, y yo me hubiera quedado viendo como ella trataba de hacer entrar en razón al tonto.-La joven les miro-Ahora no tendría que estar evitando ir al Olimpo por culpa de él.

-Eso suena feo…-soltó Camus.-Conociendo los antecedentes los dioses varones del Olímpico, entiendo tu decisión…

-Aunque mejor volvamos al tema central…-La diosa miro a Aioria.- ¿Te quitas el peso extra de encima?

-Pues…-Ya que otra no me queda…-Odie a Milo por todas las veces que me llamo traidor, a Saga cuando supe la verdad de todo-Paro para tomar aire.-Cuando supe que él era el responsable de tantas muertes en las que estaban incluidas la de mi hermano. Aunque ya no le culpo… sé que no tenía realmente la culpa y que quiso evitarlo...-Enio le guiño un ojo a Saga, ahora entendía, si él no se ofrecía lo obligarían a ser el primero. –En cuanto al idiota de Shura…-El joven le atravesó con la mirada.-me costaba creer quien decía ser un gran amigo de mi hermano, no le haya dado la posibilidad de defenderse de esa acusación…

- Todos sabemos que Capricornio fue un idiota y un mal amigo… No era necesaria la calificación de persona- Enio le miro con reproche.

-Diosa Enio no me defienda…-Dijo el caballero de Capricornio.

-¿Y quién dijo que te estaba defendiendo?-Respondió esta con sorna. Shura se removió en su lugar.

-¿Y usted que sabe de amistad?

-Yo seré violenta… pero defiendo a mis amigos a pesar que todas las pruebas me digan lo contrario. Harmonía, Athena, Hermes y muchos otros dan fe de ello.

-Es cierto… -Harmonía le miro.-No por ser la diosa de la violencia, no quiere decir que no sepa valorar la amistad. La razón por la que no va al Olimpo es porque valora mucho su antigua amistad de antaño con Ares. Sacando la paliza que le dio, en legítima defensa, Enio y Ares fueron muy amigos y ella se cansó de defenderlo.-Harmonía les observo.-Un verdadero amigo… no te suelta la mano, no importa si todos están en tu contra, jamás la suelta... –Shura prefirió guardar silencio… eso había sido una bofetada por parte de las diosas. Enio, que estaba entre las diosas más violentas, era capaz de creer en la inocencia de Ares aunque todo le mostrara lo contrario. Y él no fue capaz de creer en la palabra de su mejor amigo y mucho menos ayudarlo, cuando este más lo necesitaba.

-Perdóname…-fue lo único que dijo, mientras un par de la caían de sus oscuros ojos... Aioros se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a su amigo, para luego abrazarlo. Shura con mucho esfuerzo, no quería demostrarse débil ante los demás, devolvió el abrazo.

-Ya lo hice hace tiempo Shura…-Le dijo su amigo en un susurro.

-Shura… solo los valientes lloran. -Enio cerró los ojos.- Los cobardes no.

-Bueno… creo que con eso… Puedo sacar a Shura de la lista…-Dijo al fin.-Bueno me falta Kanon… realmente contra el no tengo nada sacando lo de su travesura de intentar inundar el mundo.

-A por cierto… Luego fírmame un autógrafo… -Enio miro burlona a Kanon- Zelo me dijo que no me volvería hablar si no le llevaba uno.

-¿Te hablas con Zelo?-Harmonía realizo una pequeña mueca.-Hace tiempo que no le veo

-Si lo buscas, fíjate cerca del templo de Zeus. Siempre anda por ahí-Ante la cara de que están hablando, de los guerreros, la diosa Enio se explicó.-Zelo, con Zeta, es un dios menor… Hermano de Nike, él representa el fervor y la dedicación. Y ha admirado la dedicación y fervor que Kanon le puso a sus planes. No te sientas gran cosa-la diosa sonrió con burla.- le pasa siempre con todos los que le ponen tanto empeño a sus planes.

-Bueno…-Aioria carraspeo.-Creo que es todo lo que tengo que decir…

-Bueno ¿Aioros?-Harmonía miro al joven.

-Yo ya me libere de todo mientras ellos hablaban.-Informo este.-Admito que desee matarlos cuando supe todo lo que vivió Aioria.-El león dorado abrió sus gemas verdes de forma desmesurada.-Pero ahora sé que no todo estaba sabido. Y por eso me disculpo por ese deseo.

-¿Enio?

-Limpio…-Dijo esta…-Ahora… Veamos si podemos hacer derretir glaciales… Shura ya no es necesario evaluarlo… Se adelantó solito.-El caballero soltó un suspiro de alivio. Aioros le dio un par de palmadas de aliento en su espalda.

-Bueno…

-ENIO, HARMONIA VENGAN AL SANTUARIO… NECESITAMOS UNA MANO AQUÍ.-Pidió Zeus, que se había quedado para supervisar a los dioses evaluadores (En realidad no tenía nada productivo que hacer en el Olimpo y se quedó por chusma) Enio se levantó del almohadón donde estaba sentada y fue revestida por una armadura color rojo sangre.

-Harmonía llévalos al santuario… Nos vemos Allí.-Ordeno Enio, mientras desaparecía en un destello rojo sangre.

_Santuario de Athena, 5 minutos después._

Los caballeros y la diosa de la armonía entraron al salón del trono donde se llevaba a cabo una curiosa escena. Entre Hermes, Dionisio, Zeus y Momo, trataban de evitar que Enio cometiera homicidio olímpico. Del otro lado de la sala, Athena y Ceo sostenían a Hera. Mientras Cratos y Hefestos trataban de desclavar de la pared a Ares (atrapado contra esta por la lanza de Enio) y Afrodita miraba a todos lados sin entender nada.

-ESTA ME LAS PAGAS HERA… USTEDES CUATRO SUELTENME AHORA, PORQUE LES HARE VIVIR EL PEOR DOLOR DE SU INMORTALIDAD. –Rugió Enio.

-Enio cálmate…-Debe haber algún mal entendido…-Trato de calmarla Hermes. La diosa tomo UNA bocanada de aire, para luego espirarlo. -¿Ya estas calmada?-Esta asintió. Los dioses le soltaron. Lo mismo los otros con Hera, que ante una mirada de Zeus entendió que no era momento para sus comentarios.

-Cratos… cuidado me vas a sacar las costillas…-Se quejó Ares, Saga sonrió con burla. Que placer ver al maldito en ese estado. Enio se acercó, aun revestida en su armadura.

-¿Me permites?-dijo mientras tomaba la lanza.

-Está enterrada no creo que…-Cratos calló al ver que la diosa, destrabo la lanza sin el menor esfuerzo.-Es porque yo la afloje…-dijo este tratando de convérsese a si mismo…

-Si claro lo que digas…-Dijo la diosa mientras se alejaba, Ares la abrazo por la espalda.

-ENIO… MI QUERIDA ASESINA…-La cara de Enio fue notoria anticipación de lo que venía luego.-No sabía que me extraña…-Había comenzado a decir con una voz melosa. Hasta que Enio le asesto un codazo de lleno en la nariz, para luego tomarlo del brazo y arrojarlo hacia adelante. Saga se sentia feliz para sus adentros, ver a Ares en ese estado era todo un sueño hecho relidad-Tu siempre tan cariñosa-el dios rio… con burla.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Le pregunto no muy simpática Athena.

-Hera me dijo que Enio quería hablar con migo…-Informo este con una voz altanera. Por prevención, Ceo y Cratos se acercaron a la diosa menor de la guerra.

-Ares-la diosa se acercó con un paso un tanto amenazante, debido a la calma con el que se ejecutaba, al dios. Los caballeros prestaron atención a la armadura, apenas eran visibles uno pequeños centímetros de piel de la diosa. Ahora entendian el deseo de Ares de verle sin ella. Aunque no estaban del todo de acuerdo con las inteciones del dios. La armadura tenia un aspecto delicado, no poseia alas, pero era delicada igual. La falda, completamente contraria a la de la armadura divina de Athena, era corta (a la altura de las rodillas). El peto cubría todo sin dejar un centímetro de piel sin proteger, las hombreras resguardaban todo el hombro y una buena parte del brazo. Los guanteletes, llegaban hasta varios centímetros por encima del codo. Y el casco, un tanto similar al de Athena, no dejaba desprotegida la vital cabeza de la diosa.

-¿Qué pasa lindura?-Pregunto este, a sabiendas que haría enojar a la diosa.

-1° Yo no soy la lindura de nadie.-La diosa se quitó el casco, dejando a la vista su temible mirada escarlata. Era la primera vez que le veían esa expresión.-2° Si yo quiero hablar con vos, te llamo personalmente. No mando a la urraca de tu madre al hacerlo. Si es que realmente ese intento mal logrado de diosa es tu madre.

-Por lastima-El diosa Ares soltó un suspiro divertido-Si lo es.

-3°LARGO-Rugio la diosa…-No quieren que estés en este santuario.-la diosa cerro los ojos- Así que te las tomas de aquí o te vas de compras con Afrodita por todos los centros comerciales del mundo.-La diosa de la belleza sonrió divertida, mientras Hefestos hacia muecas de desagrado.

-Papa. Prometo ante todos estos dioses no molestar a Athena y sus guerreros. Si me dejan quedarme aquí-Enio le miro, había entendido la treta de esa promesa. Cuando quiso hablar, para protestar. Ares manifestando su temible velocidad, le tapó la boca, mientras Zeus declaraba.

-Está bien… puedes quedarte mientras no molestes a tu hermana y a sus guerreros.-Al ver la cara de espanto de Enio… el dios se dio cuenta de lo que la joven quería decir.-Y eso...

-Eso nada…-Ares sonrió…Mientras Enio le propinaba un poderoso puñetazo al mentón. Y lo mandaba a volar varios metros lejos de ella.-Mientras no moleste a Athena y sus guerreros.-Miro divertido a Enio, que le observaba feroz.-No sabes lo linda que te vez cuando estas enojada…

-Enio… Nosotras tenemos que terminar de evaluar a los caballeros.-Se apresuró a decir Harmonía-Vámonos-La diosa tele transporto los guerreros, que estaba evaluando, y a su par.

_Santuario de Harmonía._

-ARES TRAMPOSO…-el cosmos lleno de violencia de Enio se apodero de la habitación, pero fue aplacado por el de Harmonía, que le invitaba a sentarse.

-Si nos dimos cuenta…-Dijo la joven rubia.- ¿Qué harás?

-Mandarle al hospital si se intenta propasar.-Dijo esta.-Sera mi amigo, pero debe aprender los límites que representa la amistad.

-Ares… friend zone forever.-canturreo Kanon divertido. Los caballeros soltaron un par de risas… Enio estaba en serio aprietos, y ellos también. Por qué sabían que el dios no les dejaría en paz realmente.

_Santuario de Athena_

-Me mentiste.-Ares miro furioso a su madre.

-Escúchame bien.-La diosa le sonrió peligrosamente.-Si me ayudas a vengarme de ellos (refiriéndose a los dioses que se habían burlado de ella), te entregare a Enio con moño y todo en el altar.

-Eso es imposible… Enio hizo voto de castidad-El dios le miro-Jamás lograras convérsela.

-Yo tengo mis métodos mi hijo.-La diosa sonrió.

_Continuara…_


	8. Prueba de belleza y paciencia

_Prueba de belleza y paciencia_

-Bueno Camus…-La diosa Harmonía le miro- ¿Listo?

-Pues… no sé qué es exactamente, lo que según ustedes, me hace no estar en armonía.-dijo Camus sin cambiar su tono y mirada fría.

-Pensé que me bromeabas cuando me dijiste que un cubito de hielo expresa más emociones.-Harmonía miro a Enio, aun con su armadura, que se encontraba armando un castillo de naipes. Los demás caballeros, menos Shura y Camus, ahogaron la risa.

-¿A sí que el hacerme venir es por mi fría actitud?

-No, el hacerte venir es para hacerte entender que guerrero es el que tiene el corazón cálido y no un pedazo de ladrillo.-Le dijo sencillamente Enio. Camus le atravesó con la mirada-Camus tengo 12 cuchillos, cuatro espadas y una lanza… Cambia esa mirada o te muestro los filosos que son.

-¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser tan violenta?-pregunto Camus.

-Por qué nací así…-la diosa le miro- tu eres frio por qué quieres. Yo soy violenta porque así eh nacido. Los humanos son los únicos que pueden decidir algunas cosas… Por ejemplo: no porque tu padre sea alcohólico tú también lo serás. El humano ahí tiene dos opciones: ser como su progenitor o no serlo. Yo no la tuve, durante mi primera hora de vida: prendí fuego la cuna, tire abajo en templo, abolle las armaduras de mis padres, castre al leviatán que mi madre tenía como mascota, rompí la vajilla fina que les regalaron para su boda y provoque un derramamiento injustificado de sangre por parte de un ejército espartano.-La diosa les miro, todos estaban con la boca abierta.-Yo nací destilando destrucción y violencia. No desee ser destructiva y violenta.

-¿Enserio hiciste eso?-Aioros estaba que no se lo creía. La diosa asintió.

-Está bien… supongamos que no soy capaz de evitar ser frio que me sale completamente natural… ¿Qué harían con eso?

-¿A parte de ponerte frente una estufa para que te derritas?-Enio sonrió con sorna.-Vamos Camus… mí no me vengas con ese cuento. –esta cerro lo ojos.-Si yo soy capaz de estar varias semanas sin destruir una ciudad, tu serás capaz de no ser frio todo el día.

-Este…-Camus no sabía que replicar ante eso…-Bueno tal vez, tenga algo de razón…

-Camus…-Harmonía le miro-Para ti tengo una prueba… Si eres capaz de estar 24 sin ser completamente frio… te aprobare.-Camus suspiro dándose como resignado no tendría posibilidad de negarse a esas diosas.

-Bueno volvamos Afrodita me dijo que los quería todos para poder evaluarlos.-Harmonía se levantó de su almohadón.-Las notas las publicare para el almuerzo.-Se produjo un destello blanco, luego todos estaban en el santuario de Athena. Enio se colocó el casco de su armadura y se alejó de ellos.

_Recinto del Patriarca, Santuario de Athena._

-Hay Athena… creo que comenzare a venir más seguido…-La diosa estaba mirando a los caballeros de plata…-No están nada mal…. (La gran mayoría)-La diosa termino de inspeccionar a los caballeros y paso a las amazonas.-Niña… que utilizas en este pelo… Parece la cabellera de una bruja.-Dijo mientras tocaba el pelo de Marín-Esta muy reseco pelo fino… pero muy mal tratado. Pero creo que podría ponerte un 7- La amazona de Águila se contuvo del deseo de golpear a la diosa de la belleza.- Otra más que tiene el pelo hecho un asco… Por mí, está lleno de polvo y dañado. ¿Que no conocen el estilista?-Se acercó a la amazona de Lince.-Suéltate el pelo…-la joven que tenía la cabellera sujeta con un rodete la desato. Una larga y lacia cabellera negra cayo hasta su cintura.-Hay pero este pelo está muy bien cuidado… Incluso huele a fresas. Creo que te pondré un 9... Sin duda eres la única que cuida su cabello.-La amazona suspiro esa diosa era muy quisquillosa.- Tú tienes unos lindos ojos verdes… llenos de vida y determinación. Sin duda al igual que tu amiga de pelo zanahoria, con esos intensos ojos, les subirán un par de puntos a sus notas… Pueden retirarse todos.

Las amazonas se retiraron echando fuego por la boca y los caballeros sonrientes. Tan mal esa evaluación no había sido. Athena estaba un tanto aliviada, Afrodita era una diosa fácil de satisfacer en exigencias...

-¿Bueno quienes siguen?

-Los caballeros de la orden dorada.-Informo Athena, los mencionados no tardaron mucho en entrar. Afrodita comenzó a aplaudir divertida, esos sí que eran chicos guapos.

-Bueno-Esta tomo una lista…-Empecemos. Mu de Aries…-Mu se adelantó con paso decidido, algo sonrojado, hasta quedar frente a la diosa de la belleza.-mmm… Buen porte.-Esta comenzó a caminar alrededor del caballero revestido con su armadura dorada.-Cabello fino y bien peinado, ojos que parecen dos lunas verde.-El caballero se sonrojo un poco más-Buenos rasgos faciales… dos puntos muy estéticos en su frente. Mmm… Sin duda eres un chico guapo. -Hizo aparecer en su mano un metro de esos que se usan para tomar medidas para la costura...-Te quitas la armadura.-Mu completamente rojo, para deleite de la diosa de la belleza (y otra más que miraba desde la galería, que se estaba atragantando por la risa y las palomitas con Ares, Hermes, Dionisio y Momo), se quitó la armadura.-A ver…-la diosa tomo medidas del pecho y cintura de Mu, que a cada movimiento de esta provocaba que se pusiera más rojo aun.-Pon el brazo así-El guerrero flexiono el brazo.-Que buen musculo…. Firme y fuerte… El que toda dama quiere que tenga su amante…-Agrego solo para que Mu le oyera.-Bueno sigue Aldebarán de Tauro.-El caballero completamente colorado se colocó veloz mente su armadura y se fue atrás de sus compañeros.

-Buenas tardes diosa Afrodita.

-Valla sí que eres grandote.-La diosa le sonrió, grandote y lleno de músculos.- Te quitas la armadura… sin duda tienes unos intensos ojos miel…-El caballero sonrió, no le daría el gusto de caer en sus indirectas como el inocente Mu. La diosa procedió a hacer lo mismo con él. Tomarle medidas y elogiar su cuerpo bien trabajado, solo que para su desilusión, este no cayó en su coqueteo.-Saga de Géminis.-le llamo, Saga un tanto nervioso se acercó a la diosa.

-Buenas tardes…-Dijo tratando de aparentar la mayo frialdad posible.

-Buenas tardes…-La diosa sonrió, mientras el caballero se desprendía de su armadura y quedaba en ropa de entrenamiento.-Pensé que estarías desnudo al igual que Ares…-Saga se puso rojo como un tomate al oír eso, sus compañeros, señora y dioses curiosos, hicieron un esfuerzo sobre humano para no reírse.-Este cabello está muy bien cuidado… -Dijo la diosa mientras enredaba juguetonamente uno de los risos de Saga, que a cada momento se ponía más colorado… La diosa comenzó a caminar alrededor del caballero y no se reservó las miradas a la retaguardia del caballero, como tampoco lo había hecho con Mu y Aldebarán. Por lo cual Saga se puso aún más rojo.-_La verdad que teniéndote a ti… me arrepiento de a ver estado con Ares… tu pareces más ardiente._-Saga termino de ponerse rojo, parecía que tenía toda la sangre en la cara.-Listo… Kanon de Géminis.

-Ten cuidado…-Le dijo Saga cuando paso junto a él. El caballero se acercó a la diosa y quedo parado frente a ella.

-Esos ojos verdes parecen los oasis en que toda mujer desearía saciar su sed…-Ese comentario tomo por sorpresa a Kanon, aunque se dominó y reprimió el rubor que quería apoderarse de su rostro.-Piernas… trabajadas… buen porte al igual que tu hermano… _Cuando gusten hacemos un trio._-Ambos gemelos se pusieron colorados, Kanon mucho menos que Saga, ante la insinuación poco disimulada de la diosa.-Cabello… te vendría bien un poco más de crema de enjuague… -Al ver que Kanon no se alteraba por sus insinuaciones decidió dejarlo ahí.- Ángelo de Cáncer.

-Es una flor de… (Censurado)- Dijo Kanon cuando estuvo junto a su hermano, quien al igual que Mu y Aldebarán asintieron.

-Apestas a muerte…-La diosa se colocó un muy estético broche en la nariz.

-Soy el caballero de Cáncer estoy muy cerca de los muertos ¿Que esperaba?-La diosa le miro, le eran muy atrayentes los hombre rudos.

-Mmm… ese pelo que parece haber estado en guerra años con el peine. Esos ojos celestes son propios de un psicópata… Sin duda muy de tu estilo.-La diosa sonrió mientras miraba al caballero.- Sin duda… _debes de ser un monstruo en la cama. _-dijo por cosmos- tienes unas piernas y brazos muy trabajados.

-En cuanto a lo que dijo por cosmos…-Mascara sonrió burlón, no le afectaba en lo más mínimo lo dicho por la diosa.- Para saber la respuesta pregúntele a mi novia, pero si termina con un ojo morado no es mi culpa.

-¿Tienes novia?-La cara de la diosa se contrajo en una mueca de espanto. Ella ya estaba pensando lo bien que le pasaría con el caballero-TIENES NOVIA Y ERES DE CANCER… EL SIGNO MÁS FAMILIERO QUE EXISTE.-La diosa se cruzó de brazos, con esos datos sus sueños de placer fueron enterrados.-Ya puedes irte. Aioria de Leo.-Mascara regreso sonriente junto a sus compañeros, eso había valido la pena.

-Esa estuvo buena…-dijo en voz baja Ares solo para ser oído por sus acompañantes. Quienes ahogaron la risa.

-¿Tú también tienes novia?-Pregunto la molesta diosa, Aioria algo aterrado asintió.-Pues no te evaluare… vete con tu amigo de Cáncer.-Aioria volvió relajado hacia el grupo, si Marín se enteraba que esa diosa le había dicho ciertas cosas como a los demás se tenía que dar por tapete de león, porque le mataba.-Shaka de Virgo. Pareces una nena con el pelo así de largo.-le dijo la diosa un tanto molesta. -¿Espera eres Virgo?-Shaka no entendiendo asintió.-La constelación de la virgen…

-Buda ayúdame…-pidió el atemorizado Shaka mientras veía la seductora, y peligrosa, sonrisa de la diosa, se produjo un golpeteo en la puerta.

-Adelante.-Athena estaba roja por la vergüenza ajena, dado que no sabía qué hacer para proteger a su único caballero casto. Un hombre gordo y calvo, vestido con ropa de monje, entro al recinto.- ¿Buda? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a entregarle esto a la diosa Afrodita-El hombre le entrego un sobre notariado a la diosa -Ya está Shaka…-El gordo le sonrió al caballero, mientras le hacia el gestito de pulgar arriba, y se retiró.

-¿UNA ORDEN DE RESTRICCION?-Afrodita estaba que echaba fuego por la boca. Miraba la hoja que tenía en frente.-"_POR LA PRESENTE CARTA SE NOTIFICA A LA SEÑORA AFRODITA (DIOSA DE LA BELLEZA Y LA SEXUALIDAD) QUE NO PUEDE EVALUAR NI ACERCASE A MÁS DE 7 METROS DEL CABALLERO DE VIRGO"_

-Gracias Buda…-Shaka de lo más sonriente volvió a su lugar. Mientras los demás deseaban tener un contacto así de sabio y poderoso.

-Maldito suertudo-Exclamo el sonriente Momo, para ser solamente odio por sus camaradas.

-¿Dohko de Libra…? No ese es un viejo que parece una pasa de uva reseca.- Dijo la diosa mientras revisaba la planilla. Dhoko sonrió, no quería ser evaluado por la diosa, aunque luego se cobraría lo de pasa de uva reseca.-Milo de Escorpio, puedes pasar adelante.-Milo de más sonriente salió del grupo formado por sus camaradas.

-Cuidado este digno discípulo de Príapo. –Le dijo Athena a Afrodita a la que la idea le pareció bastante interesante. Milo no teniendo ni la menor idea quien era Príapo busco con la mirada a Camus. Quien le hizo gesto de "luego te explico". En la galería los dioses se destornillaban silenciosamente de la risa.

-Bueno…-Esta comenzó a mirar al caballero, vestido solamente con su ropa de entrenamiento, sin duda estaba apetecible el mortal.-Buen cuerpo y postura… Y ese cabello, parece estar entre peinado y despeinado, tiene estilo.-Milo cerro los ojos, ya sabía lo que venía y él estaba tratando de comenzar algo con alguien y no quería que se lo jodiera una diosa adicta al sexo.-Que pasa muchacho pareces un tanto serio y tensó.-La diosa le miro tratando de hallar alguna reacción en el caballero pero no le logro.- ¿Estas segura que este es de los que siguen los ejemplos de Príapo…? es bastante seriecito. –La diosa termino de medir la cintura y los bíceps de Milo y le mando con sus camaradas.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?-Le pregunto el sorprendido Kanon.

-Trato de tener algo serio con alguien… No puedo irme corriendo tras la primera falda que se me crucé.-El caballero de Escorpio les miro-Si, soy capaz de estar serio cuando esta algo que me importa de por medio.

-Aioros de Sagitario…-La diosa estaba mirando su planilla.-Na… ese es que estuvo muerto un montón de tiempo, seguro que está lleno de gusanos y moho.-Aioros suspiro aliviado lo mismo que Athena, si Afrodita se daba cuenta de lo lindo que era el arquero… seguramente querría que este le mostrara su flecha.

-Se perdió de saber cómo es la puntería y la flecha de Sagitario esta tonta.-Dijo por lo bajo Ares, sus cuatro acompañantes ahogaron la risa.

-Shura de Capricornio…-La diosa miro a Shura que salió lentamente del grupo y se quitó la armadura.-Valla dicen que los españoles son de sangre caliente, pero que tú eres frio como el acero… ¿Cuál será la verdad?-Shura se controlo estuvo a punto de ponerse rojo. Esa diosa era muy peligrosa y atentaba contra su auto control. La diosa comenzó evaluar a Shura, soltando algún que otro comentario con respecto a su físico o demás. Shura logro mantenerse serio, pero apenas la diosa le dijo que podría retirarse, salió corriendo hacia su casa y se encerró ahí con 50 cerrojos.- Valla abra tomado muy enserio cuando le dije que quería que me enseñara a lustrar espadas…-Athena abrió la boca de forma desmesurada…

-Afrodita… puedes controlar tu vocabulario y acciones… con mis caballeros.-Pidió amablemente la dueña de casa.

-Claro, claro… Camus de Acuario-Camus y su frio temperamento se acercaron a la diosa-Un… estas que derrites.-El caballero ni se inmuto-Veamos… si no me equivoco tu constelación representa al amante de Zeus… según él un muy buen acompañante-Camus cerro los ojos pero no replico nada.- Hay está bien… ahora comienzo a evaluarte-La diosa soltó un bufido de aburrimiento. Evaluó velozmente al caballero… y le mando junto con el resto.-Bueno el último… Afrodita de Piscis-Afro se adelantó.-Ese punto en tu cara es muy anti estético… por lo que veo te cortaste el cabello.-Afrodita llevaba el pelo corto, dado que era lo único que podría hacer como compensación por la pérdida del gran mechón que le había cortado Enio.-El corte no está mal… solo ese lunar le estropea un poco… tu apariencia física.-La diosa comenzó a medirle con desganas… No le parecía del todo atractivo Afrodita de Piscis, pero tenía que evaluarle de todas formas.-Listo termine, Athena si me disculpas… me retiro tengo que completar planillas.-La diosa de la belleza salió del recinto.

_Continuara…._


	9. ¿Inteligencia?

_¿Inteligencia?_

-Si es cierto.-Shura y los demás dejaron caer la quijada.-Ares y Enio siempre fueron muy amigos, pero luego que la quisiera forzar a casarse ella decidió guardar distancia. Creo que le dolió más a ella que a Ares la golpiza.

-Athena… ¿Está segura de lo que dice?-Aioros sentía que los ojos se le saldrían de las cuencas. Enio parecía una diosa a la que le importaba poco las cosas.

-Sí, fui testigo de eso…-La diosa cerro los ojos- fui yo quien consoló a Enio luego de eso. Ares defraudo su confianza. Nunca antes había visto a Enio llorar.

-¿Lloro por qué Ares le quiso forzar a casarse?-Aioria estaba que no se la creía.

-No, lo hizo porque creyó que perdería a su mejor amigo-Athena les miro con sus profundos ojos verdes- Enio y Ares son amigos desde que prácticamente usan pañales… Imagínate como le afecto, que él defraudara la confianza que ella le tenía.

Los caballeros lo meditaron, siempre dolía la más mínima traición de un amigo. Eran heridas difíciles de cerrar.

-Diosa Athena ya están las notas.-Informo Shion que ingresaba a la sala. Athena soltó un suspiro y tomo la hoja que tenía los nuevos resultados.

_**Mu de Aries.**_

Fuerza: 9

Capacidades en combate: 10

Belleza: 9

_**Aldebarán de Tauro**_

Fuerza: 10

Capacidades en combate: 10

Belleza: 9

_**Saga de Géminis**_

Fuerza: 9

Capacidades en combate: 9

Armonía: 9

Belleza: 10

_**Kanon de Géminis**_

Fuerza: 10

Capacidades en combate: 10

Armonía: 9

Belleza: 10

(Kanon no pudo evitar embozar una sonrisa arrogante, hasta ahora tenía el mejor promedio general.)

-Enio por fin califico a Saga…-Comento aliviado Aioros.

_**Ángelo de Cáncer.**_

Fuerza: 8.50

Capacidades en combate: 8

Belleza: NO EVALUADO

_**Aioria de Leo.**_

Fuerza: 9

Capacidades en combate: 9

Armonía: 9

Belleza: NO EVALUADO

_**Shaka de virgo.**_

Fuerza: 9

Capacidades en combate: 9

Belleza: NO EVALUADO

Dohko de libra

Fuerza: 9

Capacidades en combate: 8

Belleza: NO EVALUADO

_**Milo de escorpio.**_

Fuerza: 9

Capacidades en combate: 9

Belleza: 9

_**Aioros de Sagitario.**_

Fuerza: 9

Capacidades en combate: 9

Armonía: 9

Belleza: NO EVALUADO

**Shura de Capricornio.**

Fuerza: 9

Capacidades en combate: 9

Armonía: 9

Belleza: 10

_**Camus de Acuario**_

Fuerza: 9

Capacidades en combate: 9

Armonía: 9

Belleza: 9

_**Afrodita de Piscis**_

Fuerza: 9

Capacidades en combate: 8

Belleza: 9

-No están yendo nada mal…-Athena suspiro aliviada.-Manténganse con estos resultados.

-Athena…-Enio entro en compañía de Harmonía.-Ceo pregunta si puede evaluar a los caballeros de oro ahora.

-Claro… Vallan…-La diosa se puso a rezar para sus adentros de que sus caballeros aprobaran lo que para ella era el examen más difícil.

_Salón comedor._

Habían colocado las mesas un tanto separadas entre sí. Los caballeros tomaron asiento a prudente distancia entre ellos. Ceo les esperaba con un pilón de hojas. Espero que los caballeros se sentaran para comenzar.

-Es una evaluación múltiple opción, son 100 preguntas con 4 opciones, de posible respuesta, cada una.-Los caballeros pasaron saliva.-Hay de todo un poco… abarcan muchas áreas de conocimiento. Acierten el 70 por ciento de preguntas, y están aprobados.-Comenzó a entregar las evaluaciones con sus respectivos lápices.-Comiencen.-Dijo apenas le entrego su evaluación a Afrodita.

_Mu de Aries._

1) (15482+25893-2586/36)+22893=

a) 186324

b) 64196, 17

c) 26844196

d) 35624, 15

¿Qué demonios respondo? Hace siglos que no hago una ecuación matemática, se lamentó para sus adentros, bueno no se… le mando la B. Siguió resolviendo las cuentas de matemática.

_Aldebarán de Turo._

Pues… esta es la B, esta otra es la C, esta… todas son correctas. No parece tan difícil, piensa para si el caballero.

_Saga de Géminis._

¿Qué respondo?, pensó para sí. Lo que tenía en frente era un poco de cultura general… Sin duda tenía que reforzar sus conocimientos.

Las fechas que se firmaron las actas de independencia de México y Argentina son:

a) Argentina: 9 de julio de 1816 México: 28 de septiembre de 1821

b) Argentina: 25 de mayo de 1810 México: 4 de julio de 1810

c) Argentina: 20 de junio de 1820 México: 9 de agosto de 1824

d) Argentina: 3 de junio de 1770 México: 4 de marzo de 1816

_Kanon de Géminis._

Kanon completo veloz las hojas, eran una idiotez esas preguntas. Mientras esperaba que Julián estuviera crecidito, para llevar a cabo sus planes de dominio mundial, había leído mucho y resueltos los cálculos de cientos de libros de matemática. Una vez terminado su examen, levanto la hoja como señal de que termino. Ceo se acercó, tomo el examen y comenzó a revisar las respuestas. Mientras los demás estaban expectantes, para saber cuánto había sacado el segundo gemelo.

-Muéstrame los brazos… -Kanon se arremango las camiseta. Sus antebrazos estaban limpios.-Muy bien…-Ceo tomo una pluma y coloco un gran 100 en la parte superior.-Maldito suertudo… sin duda alguien si estudio… Puedes retirarte.

-Gracias…-Kanon se levantó y le sonrió burlón al resto. Que aún no eran capaces de creer, lo que acaban de ver.

-Maldito infeliz…-dijo por lo bajo Mascara.

_Mascara de muerte de Cáncer._

Comenzó a morder su lápiz, para él todo lo que leía era chino… Comenzó a llenar lugares por llenar. No sabía si aprobaría o no… pero le daba igual.

_Aioria de Leo._

La capital de Alemania es… ¿Cuál era? Sé que es con B… pero no me puedo acordar… Ni idea… le mando Berlín…

a) Stuttgart

b) Bremen

c) Berlin

d) Kiel

_Shaka de virgo._

Shaka termino de completar la última pregunta de botánica. Reviso el examen y levanto la mano. Ceo se acercó y lo tomo. Saco su bolígrafo y comenzó a corregir.

-Nada mal… Virgo… 87-Le mostro el examen.-Puedes retirarte.

Shaka salió con paso calmo del salón. Se encontró con Kanon sentado a fuera del salón.

-¿Cuánto?

-87, como hiciste para sacar un 100, hasta Ceo dudo de ti.

-Tenía que matar el tiempo con algo mientras esperaba que Poseidón me sea útil.

-Pensé que te habías dedicado a restaurar el templo…-Shaka se sentó en posición de Loto frente a él.

-Lo hice… pero me aburría mucho y tenía que matar el tiempo con algo...

_Dohko de libra._

Menos mal que no me eh dedicado a holgazanear todos estos años… Que suerte que eh leído un poco.

En qué año Juan Sin tierra, rey de Inglaterra, firmo la carta magna:

a) 1215

b) 1315

c) 1425

d) 1587

Luego de completar su última pregunta, levanto la mano. Ceo se acercó y comenzó a corregirle.

-85, puedes retirarte.-Dohko salió, encontrándose con Kanon y Shaka. Quienes discutían sobre las respuestas.

-No… Ricardo I de Inglaterra murió en Francia… no en Jerusalén.-le corregía Kanon a Shaka.

-Ah... entonces me confundí...-dijo el meditabundo rubio.

-Oye... ¿Kanon que respondiste en la 49?-Pregunto Dohko que tomaba asiento junto a ellos.

_Milo de Escorpio._

Milo termino de completar su examen, la verdad que había respondido algunas cosas al azar y otras que sabía, las había respondido por el hecho de ser arrastrado a eventos culturales por Camus. Levanto la mano y Ceo fue a corregirle. Luego de dedicarle una mirada un tanto desconfiada al caballero le tendió la evaluación.

-¿99? Camus… juro que no vuelvo a quejarme cuando me lleves a esas exposiciones aburridas de nuevo.-El caballero se retiró muerto de risa, mientras todos los demás se quedaron helados. ¿Milo había sacado 99 Y Kanon 100? Si no aprobaban el examen era por idiotas o eso creían ellos.

_Aioros de Sagitario._

Si este que vive solo para las fiestas pudo aprobar con 99 sin duda… el examen no es tan complicado. Aioros siguió respondiendo su examen tratando de concentrarse solamente en él. Que esto que lo otro… que no que si… Le entrego el examen a Ceo.

-78-Se lo devolvió… Tan mal no le fue. Salio encontrándose con los demás hablando del examen.

-Aioros ¿Enserio Milo saco 99… y no 66? Para mí que vieron el número al revés.-Comento Shaka, provocando un estallido de risas por parte de Kano y el antiguo maestro.

-Si saco 99… aunque cueste creerlo.-informo Aioros.

-Sin duda… alguien tuvo mucha suerte…-Comento Kanon.

_Shura de capricornio._

El caballero termino de completar su examen y comenzó a revisarlo. No quería realmente sacar una nota inferior a 80… Su orgullo se lo impedía. Cuando Ceo paso junto a él le entrego el examen. El rostro del dios era indescifrable.

-81, puedes retirarte.-Shura abandono el lugar sumamente aliviado. Cuando salió a fuera, encontró a Shaka estrangulando a Milo con su rosario. Mientras que Kanon y Dohko tiraban de Milo para zafarle del rosario y Aioros hacia lo mismo con Shaka, para que este le suelte. Luego de soltar un suspiro se acercó y soltó a Milo, quien termino con las cuentas marcadas en el cuello.

-Lo estaban ahogando…-Milo estaba completamente rojo, le costaba respirar.

-¿Estás loco Shaka…?

-Ya me estaba sacando… no era necesario recordarme 50 veces por minuto que saco un 99 y yo un 87-Dijo en su defensa el rubio. Shura se rasco la cabeza… era una situación atípica… nada esperada.

_Camus de Acuario._

Camus termino su examen y se lo entrego a Ceo, completamente confiado de hallarse con una nota igual a la de su amigo o la de Kanon. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando.

-¿75?-Pregunto entre irritado y sorprendido. Ceo le miro como si la pregunta fuera una idiotez.

-Si… 75 ya puedes retirarte.-Camus salió hecho una furia.

-Oye Camus… Cuanto-empezó Aioros.

-NO MOLESTES…-le grito al sagitariano, que al igual que el resto se quedó con la boca abierta. Camus fue directo hacia su casa, quería comprobar en sus libros las respuestas. Esto era inaudito él no podría a ver saca un 75 en un examen, en el que él inculto y analfabeta de su amigo había sacado 99.

-¿A este que le agarro?-Pregunto Kanon algo sorprendido. Milo se encogió de hombros ya le preguntarían al resto.

_Afrodita de Piscis_

El caballero algo aburrido termino de completar su examen. Al mismo tiempo que Ceo comenzaba a retirar los exámenes al resto. Ya se habían terminado las dos horas. Salió con paso algo calmo… Mascara tenía una cara de aburrimiento que sin duda no sería muy diferente a la suya. Le llamo la atención ver a Milo acariciándose las marcas (algo extrañas) que tenía en el cuello. Estaba seguro que no estaban ahí cuando entraron al examen. También le sorprendió no ver a Camus, se había retirado molesto, luego de saber su nota. Más que seguro debería de estar en su biblioteca revisando los inmensos volúmenes.

_Salón comedor, esa misma noche._

Los caballeros llegaron a la puerta hallándose que Ceo ya había publicado todas las notas.

**Mu de Aries** 82

**Aldebarán de Tauro** 76

**Saga de Géminis** 79

**Kanon de Géminis** 100 _**NERD/ **__TRAGA LIBROS_/ RATA DE BIBLIOTECA (Kanon parpadeo un par de veces… sin duda hubo varios que no se contuvieron, dado que las letras no correspondían a Ceo y para su alivio, tampoco eran de Enio, al parecer ese tipo de comentarios no estaban entre sus gustos)

**Ángelo de Cáncer** 81

**Aioria de Leo** 79

**Shaka de Virgo** 87

**Dohko de Libra** 85

**Milo de Escorpio** 99 _¿ES EN SERIO? SI NUNCA LEISTE UN LIBRO (Al parecer esa letra era de Ares) Para mí que esta al revés. __**Traga libros 2**_

**Aioros de Sagitario.** 78

**Shura de Capricornio** 81

**Camus de Acuario** 75 ¿CAMUS QUE TE PASO? _Te gano MILO JAJJAJAJAJJAJA __**Y yo pensé que era un traga libros u.u salió burrito Acuario. **_(Al leer eso Camus sintió que la ira le hacía hervir la sangre, mientras el resto sentía que la temperatura descendía)

**Afrodita de Piscis** 84

-Mejor entremos… al lado de Camus me estoy helando…-Comento Afrodita, que junto al resto se apresuró a entrar al recinto.

Dentro del recinto, una vez realizado el típico discurso de Athena; dioses, caballeros y amazonas se dispusieron a comer. Camus no probo bocado sentía que la ira le cerraba el estómago.

-Miren a ese par…-Dohko índico con la mirada a Enio y Ares, sentado uno al lado del otro, que no paraban de reír.- Me cuesta creer a Ares como un buen amigo…

-Pues… espero que sea mejor amigo que poeta… porque si trabaja de lo segundo se muere de hambre…-Saga, Aioros, Aioria y Shura ahogaron la risa repentina. El comentario de Kanon les pillo con la guardia baja y por poco se ahogan. El recordar esa carta les causo un acceso de risa difícil de contener.

-Athena dijo que ellos se llevan bien y según los mitos, Enio y Ares siempre están peleando juntos en la guerra. –Informo secamente Camus. Seguía sintiendo el mal trago por haber sacado la nota más baja. Claro está ninguno era tan tonto para provocar al maestro de los hielos.

-Si como sea…-Respondió Kanon.

_Continuara…_


	10. ¿Negocios?

¿Negocios?

Ares pasó frente a Athena, los demás dioses y los caballeros, silbando mientras escribía algo en una libreta.

-¿Que tramara ahora?-Pregunto la curiosa Afrodita.

-Pues es claro, que viniendo de él que nada bueno…-Ceo, frunció el entrecejo.

-Bueno… no sé ustedes… pero yo tengo que evaluar a los guerreros de Athena…-Hermes saco una libreta y se colocó uno lentes-Kanon de Géminis, Mu de Aries, Shaína de Cobra y… nadie más.-Hermes se sacó los lentes-El resto no me interesa…-Los demás hicieron muecas.-Acompáñenme.-Se dirigieron a una de las habitaciones menores del templo.-Bueno lo que haremos aquí… es ver su talento de elocuencia y negociación…

-Para resumir entonces, póngale un 10 a Kanon y échelo de aquí…-Dijo el tranquilo Mu, sacándole una risa a la amazona.

-¿Y por qué según tú, tendría que ponerle un 10 a Kanon y sacarlo de este lugar?-Inquirió Hermes.

-Pues… tubo que a verle visto cuando le saco un aumento a Athena, para todos y un montón de cosas más-Dijo Mu luego de meditarlo un poco.

-Y dime con tus palabras…como fue que hizo eso… Tal vez si me lo dices pueda hacerme una idea.

-Pues… Athena nos pidió que aprobáramos todas las evaluaciones y a cambio nos daría un aumento del 10% por ciento.-Empezó Mu haciendo memoria.- Comenzamos a hablar entre nosotros y todos decidimos que Kanon nos hiciera de vocero.-Mu paro para tomar un poco de aire.- Por medio de Kanon le hicimos entender que ese aumento no nos alcanzaba ni para comprar un par de medias.-El dios del comercio soltó una risa jovial.- Luego de tener a Athena alrededor de unas cuatro horas, Kanon nos consiguió un aumento del 45%

-Pues… por el léxico y la oratoria…-Hermes tomo su planilla y comenzó a escribir.-Te parece bien un… ¿8?

-Supongo… no me di cuenta que me estaba evaluando-Dijo el tranquilo Aries.

-¿Siempre eres así de conformista?-El dios coloco un 8 al lado del nombre del primer evaluado.-Bueno… Shaina estas a favor o en contra de lo de no usar mascara… Fundaméntame tus razones.-La joven abrió los ojos, era la segunda en ser evaluada.

-Pues…-La amazona lo pensó un poco.-A favor…

-¿Por qué?

-Por qué siempre le rompen la máscara y siempre tiene que andar arreglándola.-Comento burlón Kanon. Sacándole un estallido de risas a su camarada y al dios.

-No es por eso.-la amazona frunció molesta el entrecejo. –Sino porque me parece una idea machista tener que ocultar nuestro rostro para estar al mismo "nivel" que los hombres.- Shaina le miro desafiante esperando replicas.- Las mujeres somos iguales a ustedes, no tenemos por qué renunciar a ser femeninas para ser guerreras.

-Bueno calma... calma.-Le dijo Hermes sonriente.-Tienes un 8,50 por la mirada que pusiste y tu léxico.-Shaina le miro con cara de pocos amigos.-8,99 más no te subiré.

-Puede ponerme un 9 en vez de 8,99

-¿Y que gano yo con eso?-El dios del comercio le miro burlón.

-Pues que te cuente un par de secretos del santuario... sé que disfrutas de hacer correr la voz.

-Tienes un 9-Sentencio el dios, la joven había tocado su talón de Aquiles... El chisme del bueno. Los demás miraron a la amazona, eso sin duda había sido una buena "exposición".- Bueno Kanon de Géminis…

-¿Por qué nos llamó solamente a nosotros tres?-Pregunto Mu.

-Sencillamente… solo acepte evaluarlos porque me lo pidió Perséfone, si es por mí… Ni lo hacía.

-Que sincero…-Kanon sonrió con burla.

-Bueno… Shaina y Mu, pueden retirarse… la evaluación de Kanon será una mucho más larga.-El caballero de Géminis arqueo una ceja.

_5 horas después, Coliseo._

-Kanon todavía no sale de la evaluación de Hermes…-Mu suspiro…-Creo que realmente Hermes quería evaluarlo a él y no a nosotros.

-Eso parece…-Saga estaba tumbado boca arriba…- ¿Alguno vio a los dioses de la guerra?

-mmm… No, no les eh visto en todo el día.-Vamos a buscarles… no es prudente que estén solos.-Camus, Saga, Shaka y Marín fueron a buscar a los dioses que podrían causar serios problemas.

_Sector de ruinas._

-ME IMPORTA POCO QUE NO SE PUEDE HACER… BUSCAN ALGUNA FORMA DE ENCERRAR A ENIO EN EL TARTARO-los caballeros se colocaron detrás de unas columnas, Hera estaba hablando por celular.- Y DE PASO SE DESHACEN DE LA INSOPORTABLE DE MI HIJASTRA ATHENA Y SI PUEDEN TAMBIEN DE TODOS LOS HIJOS QUE ZEUS TUBO CON OTRAS. –Los caballeros se miraron entre ellos-Dios ser la diosa del Olimpo es un trabajo muy difícil… ahora a hablar al idiota de mi hijo para que deje de cortejar a esa bruja de Enio.

-Esa esta re loca…-Marín miro a los demás. Ya sabían que tenían que hacer.

_Salón del trono._

-Para que me hacen venir…-Hera entro con toda su arrogancia al salón del trono. Athena estaba sentada con Nike sujeta con su mano derecha. La diosa se dio cuenta de la cara de pocos amigos de los dioses.- ¿Qué sucede?

-Hera… que te eh dicho de confabular para hacer desaparecer a mis hijos…-Zeus se acercó a Dionisio y miro a Athena.-Te eh dicho que no te metas con ellos.

-No sé de qué estás hablando…-se excusó la deidad del matrimonio.

-¿A qué viene eso de querer encerarme en el Tártaro?-Enio, recargada contra una columna, revestida con su armadura le miro fiero- ¿Quién te crees que eres para decir quién va a parar a ese lugar y quien no?

-¿Con que derecho te atreves en confabular un derrocamiento masivo de dioses?-Athena se paró y dejo su trono.-Hera no soy la única que tus celos y tus niñerías tienen cansada.

-Por cierto no necesito que tú me digas nada para enamorarme de mi mejor amiga.-Ares le miro iracundo- Para tu información, Enio ya me gustaba mucho antes de que a ti se te ocurriera decirme que me case con ella. Sabes que odio que te metas en mi vida.

-SI CLARO ARES, ESTOY SEGURO QUE SOLO QUIERES ESTAR CON ENIO PARA TENER…

-CALLATE LA BOCA. A DIFERENCIA TUYA YO SI CONOSCO A LA PERSONA CON LA QUE QUIERO COMPARTIR MI INMORTALIDAD.-Rugió el dios de la guerra sangrienta, mientras avanzaba peligrosamente hacia su madre, Enio levanto la vista y miro al dios un tanto sorprendida.-ME ENAMORE DE LA DIOSA NO DEL CUERPO Y EL CARGO.

-¿COMO TE ATREVES A DECIRME ESO?-Hera comenzó a elevar peligrosamente su cosmos. Todos, dioses y caballeros se quedaron con la boca abierta.

-TÚ NI SIQUIERA ESTAS ENAMORADA DE MI PADRE, SOLO TE MANTIENES CON ÉL POR QUE NO QUIERES DIVORCIARTE Y PERDER LOS PRIVI…-No pudo terminar por que la diosa del matrimonio le había abofeteado.

-COMO TE ATREVES A HABLARLE A SI A TU MADRE…-El dios le miro algo estupefacto… con la clara intención de cachetearlo de nuevo…

-OYE NO TE ATREVAS A PEGARLE A ARES…-La diosa de la violencia le sujetaba con fuerza la mano a la del matrimonio, ante la atónita mirada del dios en cuestión.

-MALDITA PERRA DE BAJA CATEGORIA… SUELTAME LA MANO…

-SERE UNA PERRA, EN EL CAMPO DE BATALLA, PERO POR LO MENOS SIGO VIRGEN… NO COMO TU QUE ERES UNA CORNUDA PUBLICA...-Ares abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada, mientras un nos cuantos se sintieron incomodos.-SI TE ATREVES A GOLPEARLO DE NUEVO… TE JURO QUE TE DESCUARTIZO…-Hera estaba hecha una furia y por precaución, Ares retrocedió un par de pasos. Aunque sin dejar de sonreír. Aunque no le necesitara, que Enio le defendiera le parecía como una muestra de amor oculto.

-Enio…-Athena carraspeo.-hace un rato lavaron y lustraron el piso de este salón-Los caballeros miraron a Athena-Si vas a derramar sangre te pediré que lo hagas en el coliseo.

-No creo que sea necesario Athena…-Zeus abandono su lugar al lado de Dionisio.-Enio suelta a Hera.-La diosa de la violencia soltó a su par, quien no demoro mucho en agarrarle de los mechones negros.

-AG… HERA COMO SE NOTA QUE NO ERES GUERRERA…-Enio saco uno de sus cuchillos y lo clavo en el vientre de Hera. Que a pesar del dolor se negaba a soltar a la diosa… Por lo cual Ares y Zeus se vieron obligados a intervenir para separar a las deidades…

-Calma Enio…-Ares sonreía divertido…-Ya calma… no vale la pena que uses tus armas con mi madre…

-MALDITA BRUJA COMO TE ATREVES A ATACARME SOY UNA DIOSA OLIMPICA….

-Y YO TAMBIEN LO SERIA SI NO LE HUBIERAN DADO MI LUGAR ARES…-Le rugió la otra. Varios hicieron muecas… Ares miro para otro lado, sabía que ese tema no debía ser tocado.

-SE LO DIMOS POR QUE EL IDIOTA DE MI HIJO ES MÁS CAPAZ QUE VOZ…

-SE LO DIERON POR QUE LO PARISTE TU…-Enio estaba hecho una fiera.-POR QUE YO SOY MUCHO MÁS ANTIGUA QUE ATHENA Y ARES… Y LO SABEN TODOS.

-Papá llévate a Hera antes que Enio le atraviese con sus armas…-Pidió Athena, el dios del rayo se fue llevándose a la enloquecida diosa del matrimonio. Ares soltó a Enio y esta pareció relajarse.

-¿Por eso no me aceptas? ¿Por qué ocupo un lugar que debería ser tuyo, por ser una de las primeras diosas de la guerra?

-No Ares, no es eso.-La diosa comenzó a tranquilizarse.-Solo que tu madre me saca.

-Oye Enio… Por poco y le saltas al cuello a Hera cuando abofeteo a Ares ¿No era que no te gustaba?-La diosa se ruborizo un poco, para deleite del dios Olímpico de la guerra, por primera vez, no deseaba matar a Momo.

-¿Oigan que paso?-Hermes entraba con Kanon.- ¿A dónde se llevaba mi padre a Hera? Por cierto te mandan esto…-Le arrojo la daga a la diosa.

-Hermes si hubieras llegado 5 minutos antes… hubieras visto una escena única.-Momo rio con burla.

-¿Que me perdí?-Kanon estaba junto a sus camaradas.

-Pues… Enio se enojó con Hera, le apuñalo, defendió a Ares y la loca de Hera tenía pensado deshacerse de Athena y todos los hijos ilegítimos de Zeus.

-En teoría Athena es hija legitima de Zeus.-Ceo que les estaba escuchando les miro-Dado que fue concebida dentro del primer matrimonio de mi sobrino.

-Oye Ares…-Afrodita, la diosa, se cruzó de brazos.-No era que no te molestabas en conocer a tus amantes.

-Enio es mi amiga no mi amante.-El dios sonrió-Además tengo que ser idiota para no conocer a la amiga de todas mis batallas.

-Si claro… le conoces y todo…-Ceo, al que no le hacía mucha gracia que Ares corteje a su sobrina, le miro fríamente.

-¿Crees que no le conozco?-Ares le miro fiero-Le gusta caminar bajo la lluvia, su espada favorita es Via, cuando cree que nadie la ve y esta triste canta-la diosa se ruborizo- le gustan los perros y los caballos, a los caballos de su cuadrilla los atiende ella misma por que no confía en nadie para que les cuiden. ¿Quieres que continúe diciéndote todas sus mañas y gustos?-Pregunto el petulante dios.

-¿Enserio conoces a Enio?-Afrodita le miro-Nena que esperas para llevártelo a la cama, un dios que te conozca los gustos (y este tan fuerte como Ares) es difícil de hallar en el Olimpo.-La diosa del derramamiento de sangre se sonrojo, para luego abandonar la habitación.

-Bien hecho Afrodita, si hay algo que le molesta a Enio es que le digan que tiene que hacer.-Ares sonrió con burla.- ¿Aun sigues creyendo que soy poca cosa para ella titán?

-Ares… Enio es un orgullo para Forcis y Ceto. No te atrevas a hacerle daño porque nosotros mismos te castramos.-El titán abandono la sala.

-Eso me sonó a "no me opondré pero a la que le eres infiel te mato".-Momo rio con burla.

-El problema no es el tío, ni los pocas hermanas que le queda y mucho menos los padres… -Ares frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Y cuál es el problema?-Hermes le miro curioso.

-Sus guerreros-Ares realizo una mueca de fastidio- La aman como si fuera su madre y le cuidan como si fuera su hermana menor. No puedo acercarme al templo de Enio, sin correr el riesgo que estos me ataquen. Bueno me retiro…

-Hermes ¿Cómo le fue a Kanon en su evaluación?

-Pues… En media hora me hizo ganar 100.000.000 de euros… y en cuatro horas me hizo ganar 900.000.000. Este muchacho tiene alma para hacer negocios.-Hermes coloco una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Kanon-Tiene un 10, Athena cuando ya no requieras de sus servicios… yo lo recibiré con los brazos abiertos.

-Qué bueno saber que si pierdo un trabajo tengo otro asegurado…-Kanon solto un bufido. Durante el camino de regreso el dios del comercio intento convérselo de dejar el ejército de Athena y trabajar para él.

_Continuara…_

_Próxima evaluación… Hefestos._


	11. Luna romántica

_Luna romántica._

Los dioses y guerreros se hallaban fuera del salón comedor, mirando el cielo o hablando entre ellos.

-Sin duda Artemisa se ha lucido con esta bella luna.-Informo Hermes.

-La Luna lo dice y las estrellas lo confirman-Comenzó a recitar Momo.-La noche invita, a los amantes, secretos a protegerse entre besos.

-Muy bonito Momo-Harmonía le sonrió.

-Eh compuesto mejores…-Informo el dios mientras miraba el cielo-Me hace falta una musa inspiradora…

-A ti poeta.-Comenzó a recitar Harmonía.

Que nos dibujas el amor en tus letras

Haciéndonos despertar los sentidos con tus poemas

A ti poeta

Que nos haces vivir sueños con ilusión

Con tan solo mirar una estrella

A ti poeta

Que al leerte el corazón late

Con la emoción de un instante.

A ti que conviertes a la luna en tu musa.

Haciendo de la música tu bandera.

Combinando acordes con versos e imágenes bellas.

A ti, gracias por ser poeta.

-Este poeta musa a hallado-Recito Momo mientras le tendía, caballerosamente, la mano -Y espera que nunca. De su lado, sea apartado. ¿Gusta la bella Harmonía, acompañarme a caminar en esta noche soñadora?-La joven tomo la mano del dios y se retiró a pasear con este.

-Que romántico…-Comento Enio mientras miraba con actitud perdida la luna.

-¿Tu sabes lo que es el romanticismo?-Pregunto burlona Hera.

-Si lo se… Me pregunto si tú lo sabrás… O si alguna vez viviste en carne propia un acto romántico…-Dijo la joven sin dejar de mirar la luna. Varios hicieron muecas que intentaban ser una sonrisa burlona.

-Enio no la provoques…-Le pidió Athena.

-Saori…-Escucharon una voz, por la cual para sorpresa de TODOS. Los dioses ajenos al santuario, incluso Enio, se alejaron del dueño de la voz.

-¿Seiya? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Pensé que estarías en Japón?-Pregunto la sorprendida y divertida diosa. Todos, incluso su padre, se habían hecho para un lado. Sí que le temían a Seiya. Varios de los caballeros de las órdenes, dorada y plata, sintieron una ligera envidia del chico.

-Me aburría y decidí volver.-Informo el sonriente Pegaso vestido con sus ropas normales. Miro por encima de su hombro la luna-Esta preciosa… Señorita Saori…-Seiya se sonrojo un poco-Gustaría salir a caminar con migo así le cuento lo que paso, las cosas nuevas del orfanato…-Se excusó.

-CLARO MI HIJA IRA CON GUSTO… _llévatelo de aquí Athena, la condición era venir si lo sacabas del santuario_.-Le informo Zeus por cosmos. Aunque accidentalmente lo suficientemente alto para ser oído por todos.

-¿Hay algún problema con migo?-Seiya les miro algo dolido.

- No hay ningún problema con vos…-Enio le sonrió con actitud maternal.-Es que los dioses… le tememos a todos los caballeros de Pegaso, no lo tomes como una ofensa.

-Ah… pues disculpen…-Seiya parecía algo avergonzado.- ¿Tú quién eres?

-Soy la antigua diosa de la guerra violenta, mi nombre es Enio.-Se presentó la joven mientras se le acercaba para estrecharle la mano-Un honor conocerte...

-Eh…. Gracias, igualmente-Seiya se ruborizo un poco, que una diosa extraña le dijera que era un honor conocerle le hacía sentir alagado y ligeramente avergonzado… ¿Tanta fama tenían los Pegaso?

-Vamos a caminar Seiya…-Athena comenzó a irse y Seiya le siguió.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-Le espetó Hera.

-Por qué asesino de dioses o no.-Enio le miro.-No deja de ser un crio de 13, ten más cuidado Zeus.

-Enio… tú siempre pensando en los demás…-Le dijo burlona Hera.-No finjas que te importa el chico.

-Ah Enio si le importa.-Ares miro a su madre.-Aunque cueste creerlo Enio es muy maternal. Ella cría a sus guerreros como si fueran sus hijos. Por eso los bastardos le son tan leales…

-¿Crías a tus guerreros?-La diosa de la belleza le miro

-Normalmente vienen de orígenes violentos…-Informo la diosa.-Lleguen grandes o chicos… necesitan mucha contención. O corro el riesgo de tener a suicidas potenciales.-La diosa les miro-Por eso tiendo a contenerles… si los dejo solos… Pueden cometer cualquier locura y como la violencia es mi rama… sé cómo tratar situaciones extremas.

-¿Ahora no les dejaste solos?-Hera sonrió con burla, del solo imaginarse a la diosa de la violencia volviendo a su templo y encontrándose que sus guerreros se habían quitado la vida.

-Jamás nos deja solos-Dijo una alegre voz.-Todo los días va a ver que estamos haciendo… de esa forma no podemos destruir nada.

-¿Quien dijo eso?-Dionisio dejo su petaca y miro para todos lados.-Debí imaginarlo…-Siguió bebiendo.

-No lo imagino…-Le susurro la misma voz al oído, el dios del vino dio un salto y se alejó del pilar donde estaba apoyado. Una joven de cabellera negra larga hasta la cintura y pálido rostro se hizo presente en un destello cobrizo. Se acercó a la diosa de armadura color sangre y se arrodillo ante esta.-Mi señora, vengo a pedirle permiso en nombre de mis compañeros.

-¿Permiso para qué?-La diosa le miro mientras arqueaba una ceja.

-Para salir de parranda…-la joven le miro con peligrosos ojos celestes- estamos aburridos en el templo, nos ha prohibido desatar masacres en su ausencia.

-Siempre y cuando no destrocen nada… salgan.

-Le juro en nombre de mis compañero y el mío que no destrozaremos nada.-Dijo la joven mientras cruzaba los dedos en la espalda.-No derramaremos nada de sangre.-informo con los dedos aun cruzados, los dioses le miraron sorprendidos. Estaba jurando en falso ante su diosa.

-Les conviene portarse bien o se quedaran sin salir de nuevo.-La joven sonrió y desapareció.

-Así que tus guerreros saldrán de fiesta…-Ares se le acerco sonriente.-mmm…-Varios supusieron que tramaba el dios, la joven le miro arqueando una ceja. Se produjo un destello cobrizo y un joven moreno de buena presencia (léase Afrodita, diosa, casi se le tira encima) se arrodillo ante la deidad de la guerra sangrienta.

-Mi señora Enio. ¿Los chicos preguntan si quiere venir a tomar algo con nosotros?-La diosa miro sonriente a Ares para luego asentir y desaparecer en un destello rojo-Apártate de ella Ares, la próxima vez será uno de mis cuchillo envenenados.-El joven desapareció como llego.

-Por eso odio a los guerreros de Enio-Se quejó el dios de la guerra mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se recargaba contra un pilar.-Parece que olieran cuando me quiero acerca a ella.

-Te odian al parecer...-Hermes le miro.

-Tengo la sospecha que se pasan entre ellos información de generación en generación, siempre es lo mismo.-Ares realizo una mueca irritado.- ¿A qué viene esa cara Hermes?

-Me deberás un favor...-El dios sonrió con picardía.-Guerreros de Enio ¿Pueden venir?-Se produjo dos destellos cobrizos. Una joven morena y un joven rubio se hicieron presentes.- Pensé que vendría la chica del principio o el chico.

-Nosotros somos los consejeros de Enio.-Informo el joven rubio de ojos magenta.-Nosotros le transmitiremos, lo que quiera decirnos a nuestros compañeros.-El chico cerro los ojos.

-Ah... bueno. ¿Por qué no quieren que Ares se acerque a Enio?-pregunto cordialmente Hermes.

-¿Usted en nuestro lugar lo haría?-Pregunto la morena.

-Es de mala educación responder una pregunta con otra-Dijo Hermes mientras, por cosmos, le pedía a los demás que mantuvieran silencio.

-Quiso secuestrarla y forzarla a casarse con él.-Informo el joven mientras su cosmos se elevaba ligeramente...-Por eso no le queremos cerca de ella.

-Nadie puede atentar contra la felicidad de nuestra diosa.-Informo feroz la joven, su cosmos agresivo también comenzaba a sentirse.-Y el que lo hace, pierde el derecho a seguir vivo

-¿Y qué les hace pensar que no sería feliz con Ares? Tal vez son ustedes lo que no la hacen feliz.-Los chicos se miraron, Hermes esquivo al instante una daga y una ráfaga de viento cortante.-Que carácter.

-Tenga cuidado con lo que dice dios Hermes.-La chica le mostro otra daga.-La próxima no le fallare.

-A no ustedes son unos jodidos de primera categoría...-informo el sonriente Hermes. Los jóvenes le miraron feroces, Ares no bromeaba era muy difíciles de tratar.- ¿Se presentan?

-Soy Dalia de Naga.-Informo la chica con tono frio.

-Taylor de Silfo…-el joven realizo una pequeña reverencia-perdone por no presentarme antes.

-¿No le pedirás perdón por atacarlo? Que humano tan impertinente…-le informo Hera.

-Diosa Hera…-El joven le miro con una peligrosa mirada calma.-Si fuera por mí, su cabeza ya estaría rodando escaleras abajo. Pero en su condición de diosa consorte de Zeus… no puedo saciar ese impulso. Así que no me tiente o lo hare… me importara poco el castigo que me impondrá luego mi diosa.

-Más que castigarte será capaz de felicitarte.-dijo su camarada burlona.

-Bueno ignorando eso…-Hermes lo peso un momento miro, de reojo, a Hera…-Vengan tengo un trato que proponerles…-Los jóvenes se miraron y luego siguieron al dios.

-Si Hermes logra convencerlos de hacer venir a Enio… Dejo la bebida…-Informo Dionisio. Al poco tiempo volvió Hermes con los pensativos guerreros. Los miembros de la orden dorada se miraron al igual que los otros dioses.

-Rex, Wichita, Jano, Demetrio, Juno, Ada Liz…-llamo la joven-Vengan un momento.-Se produjeron seis destellos cobrizos y seis jóvenes, ataviados con armaduras cobrizas aparecieron.- Vengan para acá…-Los ocho guerreros se alejaron un poco de los dioses. Se produjo un destello rojizo y Enio apareció vistiendo su armadura y con su lanza en la mano derecha.

-¿Qué les dijiste Hermes?-pregunto la diosa con una mirada suspicaz.

-Eh… Nada importante solo les ofrecí un trato.-Hermes sonrió.

-Mira para que te acepten el trato tiene que ser muy bueno.-Enio sonrió con burla.- ¿Qué le propusiste? De todas formas tienen que tener mi autorización para aceptar el trato.-Hermes se lo dijo por cosmos- Como se nota que eres el dios del comercio…-La diosa sonrió con burla.- Te lo aceptan seguro.-Los guerreros volvieron, el que iba delante de ellos. Era el que había aparecido para llevarse a su señora y amenazar a Ares con arrojarle un cuchillo envenenado.

-¿Y?-pregunto el sonriente Hermes.- ¿Por cierto cómo te llamas?-le pregunto al guerrero de armadura alada, sus alas parecían las de un inmenso murciélago (en total eran tres con esas alas, tres con alas emplumadas y dos sin alas) en su cintura llevaba un látigo enrollado y sus ojos rojos eran fríos como el acero.

-Soy Rex de Manticora, líder de los devastadores.-Informo el joven, para luego mirar con una expresión de respeto a su diosa mientras se arrodillaba frente a esta.-Mi señora, el dios Hermes nos ha propuesto un trato que la involucra. A nuestro parecer es un trato aceptable, pero no queremos aceptarlo porque ustedes quedarían momentáneamente sin vigilancia.-Hermes arqueo una ceja no querían aceptar el trato.

-Ah estos te son muy leales… cualquier otro acepta sin dudar…-informo Hermes con algo de pena.

-Acepten chicos…-La diosa sonrió con una ligera maldad.-Se cuidarme muy bien solita… además se los veo en los ojos… Quieren causar dolor… MUCHO dolor.-Los jóvenes sonrieron peligrosamente, o si su diosa les conocía muy bien.-Cualquier cosa les llamare. Pueden aceptar el divertido trato, que les hizo Hermes, yo les cubriré luego.-Los jóvenes sonrieron divertidos para luego realizar una reverencia ante su diosa.

-Dios Hermes aceptamos el trato…-Informo Rex mientras le estrechaba la mano al dios.

-ni loco dejo la bebida…-informo el alarmado Dionisio. Su idea había estado errada.

-En un rato se las llevo.-Informo el dios los jóvenes asintieron y desaparecieron en un destello cobrizo.-Son buenos muchachos sin duda…

-Y también son unos reverendos mal nacidos-Comento Enio distraída-No por nada el mundo esta así de violento…

-Enio-Ares le miró fijamente.

-Creo que puedo hacer el sacrificio de caminar a tu lado…-la chica sonrió disimuladamente, para luego irse con el dios de la guerra.

-A el amor…-Dijo Afrodita sonriente.-Aunque lo niegue se nota que le gusta…-Los demás le miraron… para luego poner los ojos en blanco.- ¿Faltan varios caballeros dónde están?

-Ni idea.-Informo Shion.-Deben estar por ahí.

_Playa de Cabo Sunion._

Aioria caminaba de la mano de Marin… miraban a las olas chocar contra la playa y a la luna marcarles el sendero invisible del secreto. En un momento dado, Aioria dejo de caminar y beso a su amada tiernamente, para luego terminar dando vueltas de forma juguetona por la arena. Cuando dejaron de girar y besarse, solo rieron como niños. Para luego acostarse, abrazados, a mirar la luna y escuchar el mar.

_Montañas del santuario._

Shura estaba sentado junto a su amada Juana de Lince mirando la luna. Decir palabras bonitas y recitar poemas no era su fuerte. Pero tocar la guitarra y cantar esas baladas románticas en español que tanto le gustaban a Juana sí. Ella tenía su cabeza recostada sobre su hombro mientras el tocaba la guitarra, y cantaba esas canciones que tanto le gustaban, mientras miraban la luna.

_Departamento en la ciudad de Atenas._

Mascara miraba a su novia dormir profundamente, por la ventana entraba la fría luz de la luna. Se acercó a ella y se acostó en la cama. Vestía ropas comunes, había entrado silenciosamente a la casa. Como muchas otras noches lo había hecho. Solo para contemplarla dormir. Se acostó por encima de las frazadas y le abrazo. Sentirla respirar era algo que se le hacía hermoso. Nunca le había interesado la vida de los débiles… por alguna razón, la vida de la joven albina se había vuelto una de sus prioridades. No quería que nadie se la quitara, temía que la muerte se la llevara en algún momento que él no la vigilara. Por eso todas las noches iba a verla y cumplía ese silencioso ritual de mirarla dormir y dormir un poco con ella. Sin siquiera pretender algo a cambio. Observo a la fría luz de la luna entrar por el balcón y tocarles suavemente. Ella abrió los ojos le miro, sonrió y volvió a dormir.

-Si es un sueño… espero no despertar, así estarás siempre a mi lado…-dijo la joven, Mascara le beso suavemente la cien. Ella se movió un poco, dejándole espacio para que se acostara mejor. A fin de cuentas, era una cama de una sola plaza… La única forma de que entraran…-Abrázame fuerte… quiero saber que estas a mi lado.

-Con la luna de testigo, te prometo jamás dejarte.-Le susurro mascara, mientras se metía bajo las sabanas y le abrazaba para hacerle sentir su presencia.

_Casa de Escorpio._

Milo estaba sentado sobre el tejado de escorpio mirando los astros que acompañaban a la luna. Tenía en sus manos una taza de chocolatada, que su inesperada compañía, le había traído junto con una manta. Le miro, ella ya estaba dormida, le atrajo con cuidado hacia él y le cubrió con su propia manta.

-Gracias, por darme la oportunidad de amarte…-le dijo en un susurro a la joven dormida...

_Caminos del santuario._

Saori caminaba de la mano de Seiya… Ambos sonreían tímidamente, ninguno sabía decir en qué momento, se tomaron de la mano. Poco a poco fueron acercándose, hasta caminar casi pegados uno del otro. La joven recargo su cabeza sobre el hombro del caballero y cerro momentáneamente los ojos.

_Campo de flores._

Harmonía y Momo intercambiaban poesía… Sin duda esa noche era una noche inspiradora. El dios no se había reservado ninguna palabra que pudieran alagar a la dulce musa que le hacía compañía. En un pequeño momento la joven, depósito su mano cerca de la de Momo. Este muy disimuladamente le tomo la mano. Para luego dejar que la diosa recargue su cabeza en su pecho y continuaron intercambiando poesía, el lenguaje de los enamorados...

_Coliseo._

Enio estaba sentada en las gradas, Ares le dijo que esperara un momento, hacía diez minutos que le había dicho eso. Escucho unos pasos acercarse cuando miro, se encontró que Ares le tendía una flor de pétalos rojos.

-Una violeta de los Alpes… roja…-la diosa la tomo con cuidado mientras el dios se sentaba a su lado…

-Es tu favorita…-El dios le miro-la eh mantenido con mi cosmos viva, desde el día que defraude tu confianza.-Dijo apenado mientras descendía su mirada.-Lamento lo que hice… me deje cegar. –la diosa levanto la vista de la flor, sentía el cosmos de Ares en esta, a fin de cuentas este también era un dios de la naturaleza.-Perdóname por intentar forzarte… a ser mi esposa. No merezco tu amistad ni siquiera merezco que me hables...

-Ares…-la diosa le acaricio con cuidado el cabello, el dios la miro.-Perdóname por ser cobarde…-la joven bajo la mirada.-Es que te conozco… y temo terminar odiándote si respondo a tu cortejo…

-Ya entiendo.-El dios sonrió suavemente. ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta antes?-Perdóname si te hice sufrir antes…-el dios le tomo suavemente de la mano-No puedo prometerte eso… y creo que estas en lo cierto… Como amigos, no hay problema… Y si tengo que conformarme con ser tu amigo para poder tenerte cerca.-Enio le miro a los ojos, Ares hablaba con total sinceridad-Prefiero quedarme eternamente como tu amigo, antes que lastimarte con mis infidelidades siendo tu esposo. Jamás me perdonaría verte sufrir, pero al igual que tu no puedo cambiar mi naturaleza… Supongo que los dioses de la guerra violenta, solo nacimos para tener amigos… No para formar familia…-Enio recargo su cabeza sobre el hombro del dios.-Creo que eso quisiste decirme todo el tiempo ¿No?-La diosa asintió suavemente.- Puedo pedirte un último favor antes de quedar eternamente en el grupo de amigos.

-¿Cuál?-La diosa le miro… Ares se acercó ligeramente a ella y le beso tiernamente los labios. Enio, a quien luego de milenios de existencia, por fin experimentaba lo que era un beso. Cerró los ojos para disfrutarlo. Ares luego de saciar ese deseo que le cargaba por años le miro a los ojos. Dos pares de rubíes se encontraron en la noche teniendo como única testigo a la luna…-Creo que es una bonita forma de despedir a tu insistente cortejo y volver a ser mi mejor amigo…-Ares sonrió suavemente, mientras Enio recargaba de nuevo su cabeza sobre su hombro.

-¿Mañana que haces?

-Nada ¿Por?

-¿Quieres ir a desatar una guerra a primera hora de la mañana?-pregunto tranquilo Ares, mientras sonreía despiadadamente.

-No es mala idea… todo ha estado muy tranquilo en el mundo, tenemos que ponernos al día con los trabajos atrasados.-coincidió Enio mientras sonreía de la misma forma…

_Continuara._


	12. De armaduras y desastres

_De armaduras y desastres._

Zeus abrió los ojos, para su sorpresa Hera no estaba durmiendo a su lado. El dios se levantó y se estiro para luego dirigirse al baño. Una vez aseado fue al comedor, donde supuso, Hera estaría discutiendo con alguno/a de sus pares.

_Comedor._

Zeus miro sorprendido todo, el comedor estaba en calma. Ares le estaba rayando la cara a Dionisio (completamente dormido por la ingesta masiva de alcohol); Enio estaba leyendo una revista de temática militar; Afrodita se limaba las uñas; Harmonía estaba intercambiando poesía con Momo; Ceo leía un libro de física cuántica; Hermes se mandaba mensajes con vete a saber quién; Hefestos estaba revisando unas planillas; Cratos estaba haciendo pesas y Athena estaba hablando con su patriarca. Pero no había rastro de Hera por ningún lado… El dios se encogió de hombros y fue a sentarse a su lugar.

-Athena-Hefestos llamo a su hermana, esta le miro- Puedes…

-Atención caballeros y amazonas-Athena se paró, al mismo tiempo que todos callaban-Hoy les toca la evaluación con el dios Hefestos, el elegirá a quienes evaluara… a esas personas suerte…-Los guerreros se miraron, no querían terminar metiendo la pata.

-Del rango plata: Shiva de Pavo Real, Marín de Águila, Dante de Cerbero y Argol de Perseo.-Los mencionados se levantaron mientras el dios del fuego continuaba.-Rango Oro: Mu de Aries, Mascara Mortal de Cáncer, Shaka de Virgo y Camus de Acuario… Ustedes harán las pruebas…-informo el dios. Los mencionados asintieron.-Estará dividida en dos partes: teórica y práctica. Por favor síganme…-El dios se retiró con andar rengo.

_Salón vacío._

-Son preguntas sencillas, por lo tanto espero que no se copien…-el dios le tendió una hoja a cada uno.

_Preguntas del examen._

_¿De qué_ _materiales están formadas las sapuris?_

_¿De qué materiales están formadas las escamas?_

_¿Qué armadura es denominada Glory?_

_Componente principal de las armaduras Olímpicas_

_Nombre de la armadura de la diosa de la primavera._

_Nombre de las armaduras de los devastadores (guerreros de Enio)._

_¿A que armaduras se denominan vulgarmente "White birds" y cuál es el nombre real de ese tipo de armadura?_

_¿Cómo se denominan las armaduras de los arqueros de Apolo? ¿De qué están compuestas?_

_¿A qué temperatura se congelan las Thunder cloth (armadura de los guerreros de Zeus)?_

_Nombre de la armaduras de: Nike, Némesis, Hermes y Dionisio._

Los guerreros se miraron. ¿Preguntas fáciles? Eso era chino para ellos, Camus sabia solo dos de esas respuestas, bueno estaba seguro de dos de ellas. Mu miro a sus pares dorados, tenían la misma cara de frustración que él… además parecía que los de plata estaban pensando seriamente tirarse por la ventana.

_Shiva de Pavo Real._

Bueno, tengo que improvisar otra no me queda no se ni que responder… Bueno respondo lo que se y ya….

_**Minerales del Infierno.**_

_**Minerales del lecho marino.**_

_**A la de los ángeles de Artemisa**_(eso lo tenía muy en duda)

_**Oricalco.**_

_Marín de Águila_

No tengo ni la más mínima idea de lo que me está preguntando… creo que se hasta la cuatro…

_Minerales del infierno_

_Oricalco y minerales marinos._

_Las Glorys son las armaduras que resguardan a los ángeles de Artemisa_

_El componente principal es Oricalco_

_Dante de Cerbero_

¿Cuáles son las "White birds"? Y las armaduras de los dioses no tengo la mínima idea… ni siquiera sabía que Apolo tenia guerreros. Bueno que le voy hacer, solo se tres.

1) Minerales del infierno.

2) Minerales del lecho marino

3)

4) Oricalco.

5)

6)

7)

8)

9)

10)

_Argol de Perseo_

Bueno a responder esta cosa rara se ha dicho, menos mal que era fácil. Si esto es fácil, no me quiero ni imaginar lo que será la evaluación difícil.

1) **Minerales del infierno y Oricalco.**

2) **Minerales del lecho marino y Oricalco.**

3) **Armadura de los ángeles de Artemisa.**

4) **Oricalco.**

5)

6) **Destructoras **(Creo que así me dijo Enio que se llamaban cuando le pregunto hoy a la mañana)

7)

8)

9)

10)

_Mu de Aries_

Ahora sé lo que siente Kiki cuando le tomo un examen para el cual no estudio….

1) Minerales del infierno y Oricalco.

2) Minerales del lecho marino y Oricalco.

3) _Las Glorys o Glorias, son las armaduras forjadas para los ángeles de la diosa Artemisa, solo existen tres_. (Espero que me ponga puntos extra por ese datillo)

4) Uno de los componentes principales es el Oricalco, luego depende el dios y las propiedades de la armadura serán el resto de los materiales que la compongan.

5)

6)

7)

8)

9)

10) Nike: Victory.

Nemesis: Vengadora.

Hermes: Hírnök

Dionisio: (¿El borracho tiene armadura? Mu miro sorprendido la pregunta, no esperaba ese datillo)

_Mascara Mortal de Cáncer_

No entiendo para qué cuerno me llamo si yo no sé nada de estas cosas… Yo solo sirvo para romper armaduras.

1) _MINERALES DEL INFIERNO_

2)

3) _ANGELES DE ARTEMISA._

4) _ORICALCO_

5)

6)

7)

8)

9)

10) _NEMESIS: VENGADORA._

_Shaka de Virgo_

Bueno, veamos… no se mucho las respuestas, pero creo que se solo cinco… Puedo levantar nota con la parte de teórica.

1) Minerales del inframundo

2) Componentes del lecho marino, oricalco y minerales específicos

3) Las Glorys son las armaduras de los ángeles de Artemisa, diosa de la Luna.

4) El componente principal es Oricalco.

5)

6) Destructoras

7)

8)

10)

9)

Shaka frunció un poco el entrecejo, era un examen muy pobre para su gusto.

_Camus de Acuario_

Camus pensó un poco antes de responder cada respuesta como era debida, su orgullo y amor propio no soportarían otra baja nota.

1) _Las sapuris, están compuestas con minerales muertos del inframundo. Estas armaduras no poseen "vida" su reparación es solitaria y sin intervención humana o divina. Deben ser reposadas sobre la tierra estéril del inframundo, esta misma ira recomponiendo las partes afectadas._

2) _Las escamas están compuestas por Oricalco y minerales del lecho marino. Pueden recuperarse sola de los daños, no necesitan intervención humana o de terceros artefactos. Solo deben ser sumergidas en el agua salada de los océanos a la que su portador fue asignado._ (Bendita sean las charlas con Isaac, pensó para si el caballero de los hielos)

3) _Las Glorys son armaduras compuestas por minerales lunares y oricalco, sus portadores son los ángeles de Artemisa. _

4) _El componente principal de todas las armaduras Olímpicas es el Oricalco, poseen un 10% de este valioso mineral en su composición total._

5) _La armadura de la diosa Perséfone, es denominada_ _Godly element (Elemental Divina). Se denomina así dado que para forjarla son necesarios los cuatro elementos._

6) _El nombre de las armaduras de los devastadores es Destructoras, su denominación viene la función que deben llevar a cabo sus portadores al ser mensajeros de la destrucción._

7) _Las mal denominadas White birds, son las armaduras de los heraldos de Eros. Se les conoce con ese nombre porque todas poseen un característico color blanco y representas a diferentes tipos de aves del mundo. El verdadero nombre de estas armaduras es Manto de Heraldo._

8) _Las armaduras de los arqueros del dios del sol Apolo se denominan Solar armor. Su composición principal es: oro, cobre, Oricalco y luz solar. Poseen la capacidad de regenerarse en contacto con la luz del astro rey._

9) _Las Thunder Cloth se congelan a -200° C_ (mejor no agrego más puede que me equivoque, tal vez era -180°C)

10) _Nike: Victory._

_Némesis: Vengadora._

_Hermes: Hírnök (Nota: Mensajero en Húngaro me pareció lindo xD)_

Dionisio: Paternus sacrum _(Nota: Nativa Sagrada, no me pregunten el por qué ese nombre. Quise relacionarla con la naturaleza y fue lo único que se me ocurrió. Es Latín, traducido por Google xD)_

Camus termino de completar su hoja y la entrego, para luego salir con sus camaradas a fuera mientras el dios corregía las respuestas.

-Que respondieron.

-Casi nada…-dijo Mu.-no puedo creer que no sepa nada. Me llamo la atención que Dionisio tuviera armadura.

-Todos los dioses tienen armadura-Informo Camus-La de él se llama Paternus sacrum…-informo sin mucho problema- Se la forjaron en la era romana…

Al poco tiempo salió Hefestos sin decirles las notas de sus exámenes y fue al salón del trono, claro antes le indico que les siguieran.

_Salón del trono._

-Athena Enio ¿Esta aquí?-pregunto apenas entro.

-Esta con Ares en el comedor…-Athena lo pensó un poco y miro a Ceo- Creo que sería prudente vigilarlos… esos dos juntos son un peligro.

_Salón comedor._

Para sorpresa de los dioses, titan, caballeros y amazona. Los dioses de la guerra estaban jugando a un inocente juego de mesa.

-F4-Dijo Enio luego de pensar un poco.

-Le diste…-Informo Ares mientras ponía una clavija sobre un submarino.

-Están jugando al "Batalla Naval"-Athena soltó un suspiro aliviada.-Pensé que estaban planeando la tercera guerra mundial-Los dos dioses la miraron de reojo, para luego sonreír de una forma no muy tranquilizadora, para luego seguir en su juego.

-Enio. ¿Me prestas las armaduras de tus Devastadores?-La diosa le miro

-Te las prestaría, pero tengo que ver si mis muchachos no la están usando ahora.

-B9-dijo Ares luego de pensar su ataque.

-Hundido…-informo la diosa.- ¿Para que las quieres?

-Para la evaluación…-informo Hefestos, iba a continuar, pero en ese momento entro Zeus con cara de preocupación.

-¿Alguno vio a Hera? Esta desaparecida desde ayer a la madrugada.-Todos miraron a Enio, quien seguía con la vista fija en el tablero.

-Si están pensando que secuestre a Hera, la torture, la corte en pedacitos y selle su alma en un ánfora… Lo tenía planeado, pero no lo hice. Estuve todo el tiempo con Ares.-Informo la diosa.- F5

-Agua.-Dijo Ares.-Es cierto estuvo en una exposición de Armas con migo… Nos fuimos a Rusia a ver una exposición en el museo de guerra.

-¿Entonces donde esta?-pregunto Zeus.

-Zeus, es un día muy tranquilo… ¿Por qué no lo disfrutas…?-Dijo Afrodita que le estaba haciendo un tratamiento de belleza, en las manos, a la pobre de Harmonía.-Siempre te quejas de que Hera te está molestando todo el tiempo…

-Si tienes razón...-Admitió el dios sin mucho rodeo.

-Enio... ¿Me prestaras las armaduras?-pregunto Hefestos, en un tono educado

-No las rayen.-Dijo esta al fin.- _Rex... ¿Pueden mandar sus armaduras?_

Fuera del salón se produjeron destellos cobrizos, cuando las deidades salieron se encontraron a las ocho armaduras de los guerreros de Enio.

-Enio… Puedes venir un momento…-Llamo Zeus al ver algo en la zarpa de la Manticora. La diosa se acerco y miro al dios, este le mostro las manchas de sangre en la zarpa izquierda delantera.- ¿Qué es eso?

-Sangre. -Respondió la deidad sin mucho rodeo.- ¿Nunca viste sangre antes?

-Enio. Te pregunto cómo termino ahí.

-Y yo que sé, no estoy mirando a mis guerreros… _Rex de Manticora, ven un momento_.-Se produjo un destello cobrizo y apareció el joven vestido con ropa de entrenamiento de un marrón tirando a rojizo. Las deidades miraron lo que el chico tenía en la mano, este lo miro y oculto el objeto detrás de su espalda, aunque aun se notaba.

-¿Para qué quieres un hacha de guerra?-Pregunto el sorprendido Ares.

-Ah…esto.-El chico sonrió, mientras mostraba la pesada hacha, que sujetaba con una sola mano- Estábamos jugando a "juez, verdugo y condenado" con los chicos. -Sonrió de una forma que su rostro parecía muy infantil, a pesar de la peligrosa mirada escarlata.- A mi me toca hacer de verdugo…

-Ah bueno, limpien cuando terminen…-Dijo Enio, el joven asintió.

-Ejem…-Zeus carraspeo- ¿A qué viene la sangre en la armadura?-El muchacho la miro, pensó un poco.

-Le metí un puñetazo a un camarada… debe ser su sangre. No me quería dejar ser el verdugo-dijo luego de hacer memoria.

-Ah bueno…-cuando volvieron a mirar la zarpa, ya no había rastro de sangre alguno.

-Me puedo retirar… me solicitan en el "tribunal" para impartir la sentencia…-El chico realizo una reverencia y desapareció.

-Bueno… continuemos con la evaluación…-Hefestos les miro-El único que saco 10 en la anterior fue Camus, los demás sacaron 4,5 y 6…-para sus adentros Camus daba saltitos.-Quiero que me digan las cualidades de estas armaduras y que las componen…

-Uh… están jodidos…-Dijo Ares.-Jamás sacaran que es componente principal de esas armaduras.

-¿Oricalco?-Se atrevió a decir Shiva, Enio negó con la cabeza- ¿No es Oricalco?

-Tiene, pero por que es necesario que tengan Oricalco. Su componente principal es otro…-Miro atenta a las armaduras- Mientras las estén usando para la evaluación, quédense quietas…-volvió a entrar al salón con Ares.

-¿Por qué les dijo así?-Shiva arqueo una ceja. Los caballeros se miraron, no habían entendido esa orden.

-Bueno veamos… Shiva analizara a Estirges-Indico una que parecía una gárgola con pico fino de ave.- Argol a Gorgona.- índico con la mano una de aspecto bello y fiero, con alas emplumadas y cola de serpiente.- Dante: Manticora.-Indico a la armadura del líder de los devastadores-Recomendación: no toques las púas de la cola, están impregnadas de veneno.-el caballero asintió.- Marin: Roc.-Indico a la inmensa ave de largas y majestuosas alas.- Mu: Silfo.-Indico a una armadura de un joven alado, sentado en posición de loto con un papiro apoyado sobre sus piernas- Mascara Mortal: Banshee.-indico a una armadura que representaba a una joven que parecía llorar, el caballero asintió mientras sonreía de una curiosa forma.- Shaka de Virgo: Naga- Indico a la armadura que representaba a una joven mitad mujer mitad serpiente, que tenía sus manos en posición de plegaria y el rostro mirando el cielo.- Camus: Equidna-El caballero miro a Equidna, representaba a una mujer mitad serpiente, con alas de dragón en su espalda que tenia los brazos cruzados en forma de x en el pecho.-Tienen dos horas para decirme por lo menos uno de sus componentes… No vale decir Oricalco.-aclaro.- O repetir lo dicho por alguien más.

-Esta armadura es muy conversadora…-Informo Mascara mientras sonreía divertido- Es una delicia escuchar su llanto…-Todos sus camaradas le miraron como no entendiendo- Diría que tiene el alma de una Banshee…-El dios asintió.-Ese es uno de los componentes… almas.

-Exacto-El dios asintió- Las destructoras poseen las almas de los seres que representan-Los demás miraron aterrados a las armaduras.

-Esta no será Medusa… ¿No?-dijo Argol algo asustado.

-No, es una de sus hermanas… la más tranquila por suerte.-Informo Hefestos. Argol se acerco un poco temeroso a ella.

-Es… cálida, parece que tuviera vida propia…-informo algo sorprendido el caballero de plata al tocar una de las piezas metálicas.- La siento latir…

-Si tienen almas ¿Eso las susceptibles a técnicas que usen almas? Como las técnicas de Cáncer -Dijo Shiva, esperando la aprobación del dios para dejar esa evaluacion.

-No, Shiva-Le respondió Shaka que se había sentado en posición de loto- Naga dice que ellos no son destruidos por esas técnicas, porque sus portadores poseen la otra parte de las almas. Están incompletas… solo pueden ser vestidas por una persona. Por aquella que posea la otra parte de sus almas…

-Muy bien Shaka, no tuve en cuenta de que podías comunicarte con Naga por medio de la meditación. Pero no importa.-Miro a los caballeros- Bueno que saben hasta ahora.

-Que responden a solo una persona-Dijo Shiva comenzando a enumerar- y que tienen como uno de sus componente una parte del alma del ser que representan…

-Y que poseen movilidad propia…-Agrego Marín, que le acariciaba el pico al Roc. Todos le miraron sorprendidos, el ave había cambiado de posición y ahora se refregaba contra la amazona buscando mimos.- Este es muy mimoso… fue solo un segundo de pronto estaba quieto y ahora lo tengo así…-admitió algo sorprendida, el "animal" tenía las alas plegadas al cuerpo y "refregaba" su cabeza contra Marín.

-Ahora saben cuatro cosas…-Hefestos les miro- Responden a un único portador, entre sus componentes tienen almas, poseen voluntad propia (en otras palabras pueden moverse si lo desean) y también tienden a emanan calidez… ¿Pero por que la emanan?

-Como una forma de defensa…-Dijo Mu luego de pensarlo un poco- Es una protección de impurezas… Al entrar en contacto con las emanaciones cálidas las impurezas son destruidas.-El dios asintió.

-Es un método defensivo que poseen las Destructoras…-el dios asintió nuevamente- como sus portadores están en contacto directo con la destrucción y la sangre, estas emanan calor para evitar que estos contraigan alguna impureza o toxico durante los derramamientos de sangre. Argol fue el primero en notarlo por lo tanto, a pesar de no saber para que era, le reconozco como un punto a su favor…

-¿Pueden transferir sus conocimientos a los portadores?-Pregunto Camus, no estaba seguro de ello era solo una supocicion.

-Si pueden.-Informo Hefestos.-Las armaduras poseen memoria propia, esta queda impregnada en cada parte de ellas.

-Ellas son las que adiestran a sus portadores en el arte de la guerra…-termino por afirmar Camus.

-Enio les enseña a pelear a todos sus guerreros, pero son las armaduras quienes le dicen cómo deben ser usadas… Muy bien Acuario.-Felicito el dios.- SI una armadura se muestra disconforme, con las actitudes del guerrero, puede revelarse y no solo dejar de protegerle sino que también puede matarle…

-Gracias a dios mi armadura no puede hacer eso…-comento Dante, los demás pensaron lo mismo.

-¿Por qué es tan mimoso?-Pregunto algo sorprendida Marín, quien podía escuchar en su mente al ave arrullar.

-Su portador es muy pequeño todavía.-Informo Hefestos- Por lo tanto se comporta como un cachorro…

-¿Pequeño?-Los ocho le miraron.

-Sí, pequeño solo tiene 12 años. A pesar de ser bastante alto.-Informo Hefestos- Bueno prosigan… Falta que respondan Shiva y Dante.

-A mi me tiene en duda lo de la sangre en su zarpa…-Dante miro a la Manticora fijamente- No creo que se halla evaporado…-Algo raro había en ese animal, se hizo un pequeño corte y dejo caer su sangre sobre la armadura. Al poco tiempo esta fue absorbida, otorgándole más brillo a la armadura- Se reparan con sangre… o uno de sus componentes es sangre

-Muy bien… Ambas respuestas son correctas.-Felicito el dios.-Las destructoras están forjadas con sangre…

-Por eso poseen este color. -Shiva le miro.- El color rojizo o cobrizo oscuro es por la sangre con la que fueron fabricadas.-El dios asintió.- ¿Terminamos…?- Pregunto quería irse ya.

-Terminaremos cuando me respondan esto…-El dios les miro- Ustedes quédense calladas.-les dijo a las armaduras, pero principalmente a Naga- ¿La sangre de que se uso para forjarlas?-Los guerreros lo pensaron un poco…

-Su sangre.-Camus lo pensó un poco y les miro- Al igual que sus almas… se uso su sangre para forjarlas.

-Correcto, Enio apareció con sus cadáveres una vez que morían… Todos estos seres fueron mascotas o amigos de Enio.-El dios sonrió- Fue un verdadero reto forjarlas… Dato extra, si estas son armaduras divinas… ¿Por que reciben esa calificación?

-Porque tienen sangre de un dios.-Dijo Shaka a un con los ojos cerrados y meditando- Los componentes principales son tres: el alma y la sangre de ellos y la sangre de Enio. Por eso son divinas, Enio dio su sangre para forjarlas.-El dios asintió.

-Pueden retirarse, en 30 minutos publico las notas finales…-Miro a las armaduras-Ustedes también, pueden hacerlo.-Desaparecieron en ocho columnas de color cobrizo.

_Coliseo._

-¿Me estas jodiendo?- Afrodita miro a su amigo y luego a Shaka, Camus y Mu- Dioses… que escalofriante…

-Pues a mi Roc me agrado, era una armadura muy tierna…-dijo Marín un tanto alegre.

-¿Cómo que tierna?-Aioria le miro de reojo.

-Pues para que te hagas una idea… Parece que a Roc le gusto tu aguilita…-le dijo burlón Mascara. Aioria frunció el seño un tanto molesto…- Cambia esa cara es un pedazo de metal…

-Y su portador es un preadolescente…-le dijo Camus- O eso nos comento Hefestos, por eso la armadura se comportaba como un polluelo, al parecer cresen a la "par" de su portador.

-¿Vamos a ver las notas?-pregunto Shaka. Los demás asintieron.

_Salón comedor._

**_Rango de plata_**

**_Shiva de Pavo real: 7_**

**_Dante de Cerbero: 7_**

**_Marín de Águila: 7_**

**_Argol de Perseo: 7_**

**_Rango de Oro._**

**_Mu de Aries: 8_**

**_Mascara Mortal: 7_**

**_Shaka de Virgo: 7, 5_**

**_Camus de Acuario: 10_**

-Estuvieron flojos chicos-Comento Dohko- Felicitaciones Camus, por cierto.

-Ustedes no saben lo que era el examen escrito.-Comento algo espantada Marin.- Se supone que era fácil…-Los otros cuatro asintieron dándole la razón.

-Ya es hora de almorzar…-Informo Saga, por lo cual entraron.

* * *

Todos estaban disfrutando su almuerzo hasta que la puerta se abrió de golpe. Con paso tambaleante y prácticamente irreconocible entraba Hera.

-¿Esa es tu madre…?-pregunto Enio por lo bajo a Ares.

-Se parece… pero no estoy seguro.-Informo este.

-Disculpe señora, pero aquí solo pueden comer los miembros de la orden… Si desea algo de comida vaya por atrás y le darán en la puerta de servicio-Informo Shion. Enio, Ares, Momo y Dionisio ahogaron una risa- Inmaduros…-mascullo Shion, al darse cuenta que las risas provenían por "le darán en la puerta de servicio".

-CALLATE MORTAL IDIOTA…-Rugió Hera furiosa- USTEDES DOS… MALDITOS BASTAGOS…-Miro llena de ira a Enio y Hermes.- SOY LA REINA DEL OLIMPO ¿COMO SE ATREVEN A HACERME ESO?-Las dos deidades se miraron con expresión interrogante.

-¿Hacer qué? Hera.-Zeus le miro no entendiendo, a parte que el aspecto de su mujer dejaba mucho que desear- Hermes estuvo toda la mañana con migo y Enio a estado todo el tiempo con Ares, Ceo los ah estado vigilando.

-Ellos planearon dejarme así… me dejaron como carne para los buitres…

-Por favor Hera, los buitres no comen porquerías…-dijo Enio, mientras mecía la copa de vino. Los caballeros y amazonas ahogaron la risa, Enio con esos comentarios se estaba ganando la ira de la reina del Olimpo.

-CALLATE, ESTOY SEGURA QUE ERAN TUS GUERREROS.

-Mis guerreros no han salido del santuario que tengo en la tierra-La diosa le miro-Yo puedo percibir cuando lo hacen y solo salió Rex, para venir a responder una pregunta.

-ESTOY SEGURA QUE SI VAMOS A TU MUGROSO TEMPLO… PODRE DEMOSTRAR QUE ELLOS SON LOS RESPONSABLES…-Hera estaba hecha una furia, estaba enloquecida.

-Pues si quieres ir a mi santuario-Enio le miro-Primero date un baño, puedes ensuciar el lustroso mármol que posee... Además no sé si podrás subir por las escaleras y atravesar los palacios de la destrucción así como si nada, literalmente te hicieron trizas…

-Hera ve a bañarte…-ordeno Zeus.- Cuando termines veremos el asunto del santuario de Enio.

-Mira Zeus-la diosa le apunto con el dedo-Te aseguro, para no decir que juro, que los guerreros de la bastarda…

-Perdona mi cielo, pero yo no soy bastarda…-Enio le miro-Mis padres están casados…

-Me importa poco eres una bastarda maldita.-Hera le miro fiero- Te aseguro que ella sabia y lo planeo todo.

-Y la tiene con migo…-Enio puso los ojos en blanco-Mira Hera si quieres sacarte la duda…-Enio le miro a los ojos.-Date un baño y cuando termines te llevo a mi santuario, para que dejes de acusarme de todo lo que te pasa.

-CLARO QUE IRE Y ELLOS-Indico a los demás dioses-Y ELLOS.-Indico a la orden dorada-SE VIENEN CON NOSOTRAS PARA QUE SEAN TESTIGOS DE QUE DIGO LA VERDAD.

-Claro, si eso te calma no hay problema…-Enio parecía completamente aburrida.-Mira que son ocho los palacios que hay antes de llegar a mi templo… Te aseguro que no hay nada ahí, mis guerreros no tienen la culpa de lo que sea que les estés acusando.

-ME SECUESTRARON Y ME TORTURARON…-Grito Hera enloquecida- Y TE ASEGURO QUE PUEDO PROBARLO…

-Bueno deja de gritar y anda a bañarte que estas apestando todo el salón.-Le ordeno Zeus, para que luego la diosa se retirara.- ¿Qué tan grande es tu santuario?

-Casi tan grande como el de Athena. -Enio le miro- Te recuerdo que soy Preolímpica, mis territorios son casi tan grandes como los de Athena… Pero están en Italia… Tendremos que teletransportarnos… Abríguense por que hace frio…

-Hay que lindo… subir un sinfín de escaleras…-Comento "divertido" Ares- Con lo que me gusta subir 8.000.000 peldaños…-Enio se encogió de hombros-Me lleva el diablo, tenias que hacer tan grande el santuario.

-Deja de quejarte… yo los subo y los bajo siempre…-Enio le miro, seguía aburrida.- Además- Bebió un poco de su copa-Te estás olvidando de contar la extensión de los palacios…

-Yo no quiero caminar tanto…-Afrodita, diosa, hizo una mueca de pena.- Ni qué…

-El último palacio es el de Manticora.

-¿Cuándo partimos?-Pregunto la diosa olvidándose de su quejas. Todos los otros pusieron los ojos en blanco, eso era típico de Afrodita.

_Continuara._


	13. Caminata Insana

_Caminata Insana._

-Bueno ¿Están todos listos?-los caballeros y dioses, obligados a ir por culpa de Hera, asintieron. Enio les envolvió en un cosmos rojo sangre… Sintieron una extraña sacudida, cuando volvieron a estar en contacto con el suelo se encontraban a los pies de una gran montaña.

-¿Tu santuario?-Pregunto Momo mientras se limpiaba la tierra del pantalón.

-Del otro lado de la montaña…-Ares miro a Enio suspicaz_.- Lo hiciste apropósito ¿No?_

_-¿A ti que te parece?_

-Del otro lado de la montaña-Afrodita realizo una mueca- Supongo que hay elevador…

-No, no hay elevador.-Dijo Enio mientras comenzaba a subir por la escarpada montaña sin mostrar el menor esfuerzo. Ares comenzó a seguirle, también mostrando ningún problema para escalar.

-Hera quien será la que te pario…-Dijo Afrodita mientras seguía a los dioses de la guerra.

-Saori ¿Quieres ayuda?-Athena le sonrió a su leal Pegaso, el único de bronce en el grupo, que Enio cordialmente había invitado. El joven santo de bronce tomo a la diosa en brazos y comenzó a subir detrás de las deidades.

-Hera, no por nada…-Cratos le miro- Pero por tu bien no te equivoques por que los otros te matan…-La diosa miro a Ceo y compañía… le miraban con cara de pocos amigos.

-Verán que no me equivoco…-dijo la diosa para subir detrás de las divinidades guerreras.

-Aioros ¿No piensas volar?-pregunto sin mucho rodeos Aioria mientras se comenzaba a subir la montaña junto a las divinidades y sus camaradas.

-Crees que no estaría volando si podría…-Aioros le miro-No responden mis alas, no puedo volar…

* * *

Llevaban más de media hora escalando, porque ahora si escalaban, y aun no había llegado a la cima de la montaña. Athena iba trepada a la espalda de Seiya, Afrodita a la de Hermes, Harmonía a la de Cratos y Momo ayudaba a trepar a Hefestos. Dionisio trepaba sin problema junto a Ceo que le vigilaba cada movimiento. Hera se venía peleando con Zeus por eso de no ayudarle a subir.

Camus miro hacia arriba, Enio y Ares trepaban sin problema hasta incluso parecían competir a quien subía más rápido. Miro a su derecha, Aioros y Aioria subían juntos, no muy lejos de ahí lo mismo hacían Shaka y Mu, también por pares iban: Shion y Dohko; Saga y Kanon; Afrodita y Ángelo; Aldebarán trepaba en compañía de Shura y por último el y Milo.

-Si Ares se trepaba todo esto para poder ver a Enio cuando la cortejaba…-Kanon miro a su hermano- Te juro que se gano mis respetos por tanta insistencia…

-Te juro que comienzo a opinar lo mismos…-Le afirmo Saga, La armadura le parecía a cada paso más pesada. En un momento hizo pie en falso y casi cae. Cuando miro hacia arriba, para ver quien le había agarrado del brazo, se encontró con Kanon.

-No te pienso dejar caer... de nuevo…-le dio Kanon en un susurro. Saga sonrió mientras su hermano le ayudaba a subir a su par de nuevo… En un pequeño descanso, Kanon se quito una de las vendas. Ato un extremo a la muñeca derecha de Saga y la otra a la izquierda suya. -Así no tengo que andar mirando todo el tiempo atrás…-Le sonrió. Al principio costo un poco, pero con ese método les resultaba más fácil poder evitar la caída del otro.

-bueno los gemelos trabajan en equipo…-dijo Harmonía con una pequeña sonrisa.-Algo se ah logrado...

-Dale Ares no seas tortuga… Solo faltan 9 KM…-Dijo la alegre Enio que trepaba con una destreza gatuna, pasaba de una piedra a otra con una gran agilidad.

-¿CÓMO QUE 9Km?-A todos los dioses y guerreros se les fue el alma al suelo… Ósea unos 30Km hacia abajo. Al poco tiempo Enio desapareció del campo visual de todos, al poco tiempo le siguió Ares y por ultimo Seiya con Athena. Cuando al fin llegaron a ese punto, encontraron una cueva por completo a oscuras.

-¿Donde se metieron…?-Hera miro hacia arriba, Enio había dicho 9km más…- ¿Tendremos que seguir subiendo?

-Ojala que no…-Hefestos se sentó en el suelo, su pierna renga molestaba un poco.

-Miren esas huellas…-Kanon indico cuatro pares de huellas que entraban a la cueva-Creo que es obvio que entraron…

-Y tienes razón…-Momo le quito unas raíces resecas a un cartel. **Santuario de la destrucción** (Flechita hacia la cueva), **Camino largo hacia el santuario de la destrucción** (Flecha hacia arriba), **Guarida de Pumas** (flecha hacia la izquierda)- Me pregunto quién habrá sido el graci… a si fui yo la última vez que estuve aquí…-Momo soltó una pequeña risa.

-Bueno vamos a la cueva…-Zeus comenzó a andar seguido de Hera.

-Hay algo que Enio me había dicho con respecto a la cueva, pero ahora no me acuerdo…-Dijo el dios mientras comenzaba a andar hacia el lugar mencionado. Los demás se miraron.-Por las dudas entren en parejas…-Momo volvió con Hefestos y comenzaron a entrar de la misma forma. Saga y Kanon aun estaban atados por la venda del segundo. A penas dieron un par de pasos cuando empezaron a escuchar lamentos por todos los rincones de la cueva.

-No te habrá dicho de los gemidos…-pregunto Hefestos.

-No era otra cosa…-Momo lo pensaba-Creo que tenía que ver con la luz… Para caminar en la oscuridad… se necesita… No me acuerdo…-El dios se refregaba las sienes.-Era algo muy importante… algo que tenía que ver con lo que custodiaba la cueva…-Al poco tiempo escucharon un aleteo. Los guerreros y dioses por instinto se agruparon.- Para caminar por la oscuridad… como era…

-Si tiene que ver con la luz, piensa un poco…-Dijo Camus.- ¿No tendremos que generar algo de luz…?

-No me acuerdo…-Escucharon un sonido de algo que se rompía-Al parecer pise algo…-Al poco tiempo los demás comenzaron también a pisar algo que crujía a sus pies.

-Que no sea lo que pienso…-Dijo Kanon, su hermano con la poca luz que había le miro- Tu sabes que es ¿no…?

-Sí, creo que si…

-Va ni idea que podría ser… pero a la oscuridad se la combate con Luz…-Hefestos género un poco de fuego con su mano. No muy delante de ellos estaban Zeus y Hera caminando.

-Hasta que sirves de algo…-informo su madre… Al poco tiempo volvieron a escuchar el aleteo, pero esta vez eran muchos más. Por mera curiosidad todos miraron el suelo, estaba lleno de restos óseos humanos.

-Sí, es lo que creía…-Informo Kanon. Miro, de cerca de los restos, había antorchas apagadas.

-Oigan que dice ese cartel…-Momo tomo una antorcha y la prendió con el fuego de Hefestos. Y se dirigió para poder mirar mejor el cartel

"¡POR TU BIEN NO HAGAS NADA DE LUZ!"

-A que viene ese cartel…-Hera le miro no entendiendo- ¿No hagas nada de luz?

-A si ya me acorde… En esta cueva habitan seres devoradores, que son atraídos por la luz… Comen carne… Ya me acorde, Enio dijo que nunca prendiera fuego o trajera una lámpara a esta cueva… Por que seria mi fin...

-¡Y AHORA AVISAS…!-Hefestos apago el fuego que traía en sus manos, Ceo y Cratos se apresuraron a extinguir el fuego de la antorcha de Momo...

-¿Camus…?

-Si, Milo.

-Eres tu el que me está respirando en la nuca…-pregunto el caballero con un ligero tono aterrado en la voz.

-No, no soy yo….

-¿Es alguno de ustedes?-pregunto el caballero de Escorpio.

-No.-respondieron todo los demás al unisonó. Mientras comenzaban a alejarse de el caballero de Escorpio y Camus…

-No estarán a punto de correr ¿No?-pregunto el caballero que cada vez sentía la respiración más cerca de su piel.

-Pues en realidad…-Momo ya casi estaba a 20 metros de ellos.-YO SI… CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS…. EL CAMINO ES RECTO…-todos emprendieron una veloz corrida hacia el final del camino. Muchos sintieron a garras rozarle las armaduras, principalmente Milo. Kanon sintió como una parte de su remera era desgarrada por unas afiladas uñas.

-AHÍ ESTA LA LUZ…-Dijo Zeus. Los caballeros y deidades salieron de la cueva. Encontrándose que las deidades de la guerra y Seiya les esperaban sentados afuera en piedras.- Salimos…-Zeus recargo sus manos en sus rodillas mientras tomaba aire.

-Nos salvamos… Hera quedo adentro…-Dijo el alegre Momo.-No estaríamos en esto si no fuera por ella…-se defendió ante la mirada de Zeus. Al poco tiempo llego Hera con mitad del vestido arruinado.

-¿Porque me dejaron atrás…?-escucharon una queja… Saga estaba revisando la herida que Kanon tenía en la espalda.

-Parece que te hubieran cortado con cuatro bisturís.-Informo Saga, mientras revisaba los cortes moviendo ligeramente la ropa de Kanon.

-Cuidado que duele…-Se quejo el segundo gemelo, Enio se acerco a ellos y puso su mano sobre la herida… Esta sano al instante.

-Duele porque esta envenenada…-Kanon abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada.-Eso que los chicos llenaron la cueva de carteles que dicen: "SI VALORAN SUS VIDAS NO HAGAN FUEGO", "NO PRENDAN FUEGO LOS COME CARNES SON ATRAIDOS POR EL", "DEFINITIVAMENTE NO PRENDAN FUEGO", "NO HAGAN LUZ POR NADA EN EL MUNDO", "¡POR TU BIEN NO HAGAS NADA DE LUZ!"

-Pues vimos medio tardes los carteles…-dijo Afrodita, mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente. El caballero estaba aterrado. Nunca había corrido tan rápido…-Ahora por donde…

-Por ahí… ¿No es un puente lindo?-Todos miraron hacia abajo, había un inmenso puente de mármol blanco. Hacia el otro lado había una escalera que entraba a otra montaña.

-¿Cuánto hay de caída libre?-Pregunto Hermes algo sorprendido al ver la oscuridad en el vacío.

-Pues… Hades siempre me dice que procure que Roc no los despedace tanto… A los espectros les molesta limpiar los restos mortales. Todos le miraron ¿Que procurara que?

-Roc ¿No es un niño?-Pregunto Hefestos, algo sorprendido.

-Eh si…-Enio le miro-Pero eso es un tema aparte… ¿Vamos? Tengan cuidado porque el viento es fuerte…

_Puente sobre el abismo…_

-Pensé que bromeabas con lo del viento…-Dijo la diosa Afrodita mientras sus cabellos rubios se mecían al viento…-Ahora es cuando me gustaría tener un abrigo…-La diosa sintió algo sobre sus hombros, cuando miro… Hefestos se había quitado su capa y dado a la diosa.-Ah gracias…

-De nada.-Dijo el dios, mientras seguía caminando.

-Me lleva… Enio para el viento…-Dijo la diosa del matrimonio.

-Yo no tengo nada que ver con este viento…-Informo la deidad.-Es cosa de Roc…

-¿Y por qué no lo detiene?-Pregunto Kanon, mientras el viento casi lo hacía caer por la baranda. Al igual que sus camaradas estaba casi siendo arrastrado por el viento.

-Por que él es el controla este viento, pero no puede pararlo… Dado que es una defensa que viene cuando el guardián no está disponible.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso?-Pregunto Shaka, sacándose el pelo de los ojos.

-Que seguramente Jano está dormido en algún lado de su palacio...-Dijo la deidad avanzando sin problema alguno.-Ah esta hora hace la siesta…-Dijo mientras miraba su reloj… A los dioses y guerreros casi les da un ataque. ¿DURMIENDO LA SIESTA? ¿Estaba hablando enserio…? al parecer la diosa de la Guerra, la Violencia y la Destrucción si lo hacía.

_Escaleras en las montañas… _

-Hora de subir…-Ares miro las escaleras que se ocultaban en las montañas-Hora de sufrir…-dijo burlón mientras miraba las escaleras- Las escaleras del tu santuario de Athena, te parecerán un regalo en comparación con estas…

-Ni se ve el palacio…-Dijo Shaka.- ¿Donde esta….?-Enio indico las escaleras.

-Al final de esa escalera hay un segundo puente y atravesando ese puente esta el palacio del Roc.

-ME LLEVA EL DEMONIO…-Zeus miro molesto a Hera-POR TU BIEN QUE NO TE EQUIVOQUES… Y QUE SEMEJANTE TRAYECTO HAYA SIDO EN VANO.

_Final de las escaleras. _

Enio, Hermes, Cratos y Ares llegaron al final de las escaleras sin problemas. Los demás llegaron, sacando la lengua un poco más, completamente agotados… Ese trayecto de escaleras era igual que largo la unión del tramo de escaleras entre Aries a Leo. El problema no era la distancia, sino la cantidad de vueltas que tenía las escaleras y lo empinadas que eran. Estas habían sido construidas respetando casi todas las vueltas que proponía la montaña.

-Ahí está el palacio del Roc…-Indico con la mano el inmenso palacio que se hallaba luego de un inmenso puente que tranquilamente mediría dos kilómetros. Todos miraron el lugar: De un majestuoso mármol blanco con tejado y cúpulas de color marrón, delante de la entrada había escaleras del mismo blanco inmaculado, en medio de estas escaleras había una especie de peñasco que poseía en la punta una estatua del mismo mármol.

-¿Que es la estatua…?-Pregunto Afrodita.

-Un Roc, sobre cráneos de personas…-Informo Enio todos le miraron sorprendidos- El Roc es el ave que trae la suerte… algunos dicen que el Roc de plumaje negro y ojos rojos trae la mala suerte… mientras que el de plumas marrones y ojos ámbar la buena suerte.

-Y supongo que ese Roc… es de mala suerte…-Dijo Momo,Enio sonrió de medio lado.

-Todo depende de que humor este el Roc. -Enio les miro atenta- Vamos…-Para suerte de ellos, este puente no tenia esas poderosas ráfagas de viento, sino que el viento era cálido y traía un olor a flores que no sabían decir de dónde provenía.

Pasaron frente al pedestal que se hallaba en las escaleras. Enio tenía razón, a la misma altura del último escalón salía una especie de rampa que comunicaba con la estatua del Roc.

-Me estas cargando…-Zeus miraba con notoria furia la puerta.

"Estoy durmiendo.

¡NO MOLESTAR!"

"Jano de Roc"

-Les dije que estaría haciendo la siesta.-Informo Enio, mientras habría la pesada puerta de roble macizo-No hagan ruido, lo pone de mal humor…-Informo mientras le indicaba que pasaran.

_Palacio de Roc_

El palacio estaba adornado, con hermosos tallados en el fino mármol blanco. Miraron las paredes, todas estaban trabajadas con adornos que demostraban a los Roc en diferentes situaciones. Las aves tenían piedras preciosas en lugar de los ojos.

-Muy fino todo este lugar, no parece la morada de uno de los guerreros de la destrucción…-informo Hera un tanto desilusionada.

-A mis muchachos los tengo en buenas condiciones… no puedo tener en cualquier lado…-La diosa sonrió.

-Pues si todos viven con estas condiciones…-Mascara soltó un silbido- ¿Cuando reabre el cupo de trabajo?-la diosa soltó una risa, burlona mientras que Athena le lanzaba una mirada asesina. Aunque muchos pensaban igual… Ese palacio era lo equivalente a seis casas del santuario de Athena, si no era más grande. Llegaron a lo que parecía el salón del trono. El trono era blanco y poseia en la parte superior lo que parecian ser un Roc en miniartura al igual que los apoyabrazos... estos estaban formados por las alas de dos pequeños roc a cada lado. Detrás de este se alzaba un pedestal con la armadura. De fondo había una puerta de roble macizo con adornos, en oro y plata, que representaba a un Roc en vuelo.

-Bueno… si la armadura está en su pedestal… supongo que él está en su cuarto…-Miro a Hera- ¿Quieres que lo vaya a buscar?

-Vamos todos…-Dijo Hera molesta. –No quiero que le digas que tiene que decir… -Dijo Hera molesta.- ¿Donde está el cuarto…?-La diosa de la guerra, comenzó a caminar hacia otra dirección abriendo una de las puertas laterales ocultas detrás de una cortina.

_Segundo piso del palacio._

-Enio… podías poner un elevador…-Zeus y los demás dioses estaban completamente agotados, sus piernas no daban más. Enio ignorando la pregunta se dirigió a la puerta que se hallaba al final del pasillo, esta era de color blanco que se confundía con el mármol de las paredes. Con cuidado la abrió y les indico que entraran guardando silencio. Hera entro sin mucho problema y se dirigió a la cama con dosel dorado y blanco.

-LEVAN…-Enio le tapo la boca evitando que termine la frase, la diosa le miro molesta.

-Respeta que a nadie le gusta que lo despierten de esa forma…-Harmonía se acerco al lecho y corrió un poco el cubrecama blanco con bordados en oro.

-Jano…Jano….Jano, despierta…-Le llamo la diosa de la armonía con cuidado y dulzura. El niño que reposaba en la cama se movió murmurando unas palabras en un idioma que la mitad de los presentes no entendió.

-Ruso…-Dijo Camus.-Dijo… "Dejarme dormir un rato más". -La diosa volvió a llamar al muchacho, este ahora si se levanto. El niño tenía una cara de completa somnolencia.

-¿Quién es usted?-pregunto, en un perfecto Ruso, con voz infantil.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Jano de Roc…. ¿No?-pregunto Harmonía. Él menor asintió todavía estaba dormido, tenía una camiseta de manga corta dejando a la vista las cicatriz producidas, evidentemente, por fuego.- ¿Dónde estuviste a noche?

-Aquí durmiendo… solo me levante para ir con mi señora…-El niño se volvió a acostar a dormir- Tengo sueño…-el menor bostezo- déjenme dormir…

-Satisfecha Hera-Zeus le miro con molestia- Dejemos al niño en paz.

* * *

Ya fuera del palacio miraron la siguiente tanda de escaleras, que se ocultaba en las montañas.

-¿Quién sigue?

-Dalia de Naga…-informo Enio.-Ella más que seguro este meditando.

_Palacio de Naga._

Luego de otra subida tortuosa para caballeros y dioses, menos Enio que seguía como si nada. Llegaron al segundo palacio.

-Enio… te aseguro una cosa…-Momo se dejo caer pesadamente en los escalones.- Si alguien un día viene atacarte… Apenas vean las escaleras sacan la bandera blanca y se rinden…-Estaba agotado, jamás había caminado tanto.

-Hay por favor… no seas exagerado…-La diosa sonrió mientras abría la puerta.

Los caballeros miraron el segundo palacio, este también de ilustrísimo mármol blanco, tejado y cúpulas de color Grises. Luego de caminar un largo trayecto, al igual que el anterior palacio tenia figuras labradas en el mármol, llegaron al salón del trono de ese palacio. La guerrera de Naga estaba sentada en posición de Loto. Estaba dentro de una flor de loto inmensa que simulaba un trono: por detrás los pétalos eran altos, hacia los costados eran más cortos y hacia adelante caían suavemente formando una pequeña escalera. Miraron con atención el "trono" este era espacioso (para que la guardiana pudiera meditar en el tranquilamente) y notaron que era mármol trabajado.

-Tú no escatimaste en gastos cuando construiste los palacios ¿No?-Varios miraban un tanto recelosos el trono, la devastadora no había abandonado su posición.

_-¿Les puedo servir en algo dioses del Olimpo?_

-¿Donde estuviste anoche?

_-Para que preguntan, si ya saben la respuesta._-pregunto la guardiana con mucha soltura.

-No, después de que estuviste en el santuario…-Zeus le miro- Hera fue secuestrada y torturada…

_-Pues yo la veo lo más bien…_-la joven sonrió un tanto irónica, a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados.

-Estoy segura que tú estabas cuando eso paso…

_-O si… me dividí en dos partes, en una la estaba secuestrando y torturando, y en otra estaba pasando una linda velada con mi novio…_-le espeto por cosmos._- ¿Quiere que le diga que hicimos o entendieron?_

-Se entendió…-se apresuro a decir Ceo, al ver que Zeus iba a soltar uno de sus comentarios.-Vamos… espero no haberle perturbado tanto…

-No se preocupe Titán Ceo-La joven abrió los ojos y, mientras decencia del trono, les miro - Cuando gusten pueden venir… si sobreviven a las escaleras…-agrego burlona.

Los dioses y caballeros atravesaron el salón del trono y llegaron a un nuevo tramo de escaleras que parecían interminables…

-¿Quieren seguir?-Enio les miro desde el séptimo escalón.- Sigue el palacio de Estirges.

Hera comenzó a subir y miro a los demás que ya hacían planes para encerrarla en un ánfora cuando todo terminara.

_Salón del trono, segundo palacio._

-Hola Jano…-La joven sonrió al niño de cabellera castaña y ojos ámbar, que llegaba revestido con la imponente armadura de Roc.- ¿Qué tal tu siesta?

-Bastante reparadora…-El niño se estiro.- ¿Porque me dijo la diosa Enio que me acostara a dormir la siesta tan temprano…?-soltó un pequeño bostezo.

-A pues… para verle la cara de tontos a los dioses y caballeros de Athena…-Informo la joven morena con la armadura de Naga.- Por capricho de Hera tienen que subir hasta el octavo palacio.

-Pobres… si no están acostumbrados, sumándole las barreras anti-cosmos que hay en las escaleras, terminaran agotados.-el niño le miro para luego sonreír un tanto cruel.- ¿Podemos reírnos de ellos desde los escondrijos…?

-Podemos, podemos…-Los devastadores comenzaron a caminar hacia una de las puertas laterales.

_Palacio de Estirges._

-Vaya este palacio es negro…-Momo miro atento la gran estructura que tenían enfrente. Todo el mármol, las cúpulas y los tejados eran de color negro.- Dime ¿Cuántos palacios faltan?

-¿Con este o sin este?-pregunto Ares.

-Sin este…

-Sin contar el tercer palacio… 5 cinco palacios más…. Cuatro tandas de interminables escaleras y un GRAN precipicio atravesado por un puente…-Informo el dios.-Y si quieren ir hasta el templo de Enio… Escaleras igual de interminables… mucho más largas que las anteriores…

-¿Tu te caminabas todo eso cuando cortejabas a Enio?-Pregunto algo sorprendido Dionisio, el dios de la guerra violenta asintió- Yo no los camino ni borracho.

-Dionisio… tú siempre estas, borracho-Le dijo Hefestos mientras comenzaba a lamentarse por semejante caminata.

-¿Vamos?-Pregunto Ceo, todos ya algo recuperados de las escaleras asintieron.

_Interior del palacio de Estiges._

Como había pasado con los otros dos, el palacio de Estirges tenía el mármol tallado. Pero los ojos de las bestías eran incrustaciones de ojo de gato amarrillo. Llegaron al salón del trono, este de un mármol negro, estaba vacío. Miraron atentamente el trono, la parte superior tenía dos gárgolas aladas lo mismo que él apoya brazos de cada lado.

-El trono que siempre quise…-dijo Ares… un tanto burlón. Detrás del trono había un pilar con la armadura del devastador, era lo único de color en esa habitación.

-Demetrio…-Llamo la deidad.-Demetrio de Estirges.

Las deidades comenzaron a caminar con sigilo por la sala.

-GUERRERO DE ESTIRGES HASTE PRESENTE AHORA…-Rugió la molesta Hera.

-Por favor… respete el silencio…-Dijo una sutil voz, un joven de cabellera rubia y ojos verdes apareció comiendo una pata de pollo.- Supongo que a usted no le gustaría que entrara a su templo y comenzara a gritar…-dijo el joven mientras le daba una mordida a la presa.

-Veo que interrumpimos…

-Mi aperitivo de media tarde…-informo el joven interrumpiendo a Ceo. Las diosas se miraron ¿aperitivo de media tarde una pata de pollo?

-¿Que le paso en el labio joven?-Pregunto Hefestos.

-Un intercambio de opiniones con Manticora.

-Ese te intercambio un puñetazo por una opinión…-dijo Mascara, el joven sonrió.

-Sí, supongo que salí un tanto desfavorecido. ¿Qué necesitan?-Se termino de comer la pata de pollo y la prendió fuego con su cosmos.- No creo que su visita sea por nada…-La armadura de aspecto de gárgola cubrió al joven que se sentó en el trono negro.- Lo digo porque nadie se sube tantos escalones por nada…

-¿Donde estuviste anoche?

-Haciéndome la fiesta con una de las ninfas que sirven a de Deméter.-El chico le miro- ¿Algo más?

-Tienes pruebas de ello.-Hera le miro molesta.- No creo nada de lo que dices…

-Pues…-el chico sonrió un tanto con burla.-Si quiere revise las sabanas de mi cama…-Varios se pusieron ligeramente rojos. Enio carraspeo un poco.

-Demetrio… mantén las formas…-pidió su señora.

-Ella pidió pruebas mi señora, disculpe a verlas sugerido esa forma tan poco educada.-Dijo el chico mientras bajaba la mirada, aunque la sonrisa burlona no abandonaba sus labios.- ¿Algo más?- Hera iba a decir algo pero decidió callar, por lo cual prosiguieron su camino. Una vez que estuvieron seguros que estaban lejos, Naga y Roc se hicieron presentes.

-¿Porque sugerir que revisen tu cama…?-pregunto el más joven.

-Ya lo entenderás cuando seas mayor…-Le dijo dulcemente Naga para luego dirigirse a Estirges- Te juro que me moría, si Hera iba a revisar tus sabanas…-los dos más grandes estallaron en risas.- Estamos viendo que tal les va por el camino y las respuestas de los chicos… ¿Vienes?

-Claro… No me quiero perder cuando vean a la bella Ada Liz…-Los tres abandonaron el salón.

_Cuarto palacio._

-¿A quién le corresponde este palacio?-Pregunto Athena, sus piernas estaban agotadas. Miro a sus guerreros a duras penas se mantenían en pie. Ares y Enio parecían frescos como una lechuga.

-A Ada Liz de Gorgona. Chicos… si la armadura esta en el pilar, no miren a Ada Liz o quedaran de piedra…-Enio entro al palacio. Se repetía el mismo esquema en los otros palacios, el mármol blanco estaba tallado con escenas de las gorgonas. Llegaron al salón del trono, la armadura estaba en el pilar detrás del trono. Representaba a una mujer, mitad serpiente, con alas emplumadas.

-Ada…-Llamo la deidad.

-Estoy aquí arriba…-Informo una tranquila voz. Levantaron la mirada… buscando a la chica.

-QUE NO LA MIREN O QUIEREN TERMINAR HECHOS PIEDRA…-Les dijo muy sutilmente Enio. Todos miraron al suelo, al poco tiempo se escucho la risa de la chica, como esta caí al suelo con un golpe seco y para luego percibir un destello cobrizo. Cuando levantaron la mirada la chica estaba revestida con su armadura.-A ver si te quitas la costumbre de andar como viniste al mundo…-dijo algo molesta Enio.

-Espera- Zeus miro a la joven, tenía el cabello de un color azul oscuro, un rostro que parecía tallado por los más grandes artistas, su piel era nívea y era rematada, su belleza, con dos intensas gemas turquesas que rebosaban de vida.- ¿Estaba desnuda?

-Si…-Dijo sencillamente Enio.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-Todos los hombres se querían morir, menos Ares tenía una buena razón para ello.

-COMO QUE SEMEJANTE… MUJER… Hay Hera suelta…-la diosa del matrimonio le tironeaba de la oreja a su esposo.

-Tenme respeto que estoy aquí…-le espeto la diosa.

-Déjense de lamentarse…-Ares les miro con reproche-Si hubieran visto la belleza de esa chica… hubieran terminado ciegos y convertidos en piedra- Se acerco a una de las cortinas laterales y las descorrió, dejando a la vista a cientos de hombres transformados en estatuas blancas.- Su belleza es su arma más letal… Jamás hubieran podido disfrutarla… solo hubieran visto una sombra… nada más entrara en su campo visual… ustedes quedarían ciegos y convertidos en un montón de mármol blanco.

-Ah bueno…-Varios comentaron frases de alivio.

- Señorita Ada Liz…-Zeus le miro- Puedo hacerle dos preguntas si es posible.

-Claro…-La joven se sentó en un elegante trono de mármol blanco.

-¿Donde estuvo a noche?

-Aquí… no puedo salir sola.-La chica se encogió de hombros-Solo tengo permitidas las salidas para casos especiales… no sé si entienden las razones.

-Si se entiende…-Dijo completamente embobado Hefestos. Todos los dioses estaban que echaban baba por la joven.

-¿La segunda pregunta?-pregunto la alegre joven.

-Si yo la veo como vino al mundo ¿me quedo ciego o me convierto en piedra…?

-Ningún dios, hombre, me vio desnuda…-La chica apoyo su codo en el apoyabrazos y el mentón en la mano- No sabría que responderle… y no tengo intención de averiguarlo…-se apresuro a agregar.-La compañía masculina no es de mi interés…-sonrió burlona al ver la cara de desilusión de los guerreros y dioses. Mientras las diosas mujeres festejaban esa diminuta victoria.- ¿Algo más?

-Eres…-Hera le miro algo asqueada.

-Si.-La chica se levanto del trono y se acerco para encararla- ¿Tiene algún problema con mis gustos? Porque hasta donde yo sé no se ha muerto nadie porque me gusten las mujeres. Soy tan normal como cualquier otro ser humano…-le dijo desafiante.- Mis preferencias intimas al resto no le importa…

-Vamos antes que Hera termine ciega…-Se apresuro a decir Enio, algo a regañadientes los dioses se fueron llevándose a Hera.

* * *

-Sigo lamentándome de que te gusten las mujeres…-Dijo una burlona voz…

-Hola Estirges…-la chica les miro- A Naga, Roc… no los había visto… ¿Que hacen por aquí…?

-Seguimos a esos de que se acaban de ir…-informo el niño.- ¿Vienes?

-Saben que no puedo salir…

-Enio nos dio permiso…-le informo Naga.-Ven vamos…-tomo a la joven del brazo y la arrastro hacia una salida lateral.

_Quinto palacio._

-Otro palacio blanco…-Dijo Hermes una vez llegaron al quinto palacio, de color blanco- Enio… estoy comenzando a sospechar que cuanto más escaleras subo, menos fuerza poseo…-El dios parecía agitado al igual que Cratos. Ceo ya se hacia una idea a que venía eso.

-Sera tu imaginación…-La diosa abrió la puerta.-Este es el palacio de Equidna…-informo la mujer.

-Pensé que era: hombre, mujer, hombre, mujer, hombre…-Dijo Momo- No que era: Hombre, mujer, hombre, mujer, mujer.

-Ya verás porque es mujer quien custodia este palacio.-dijo la deidad. Para comenzar a caminar directamente al salón del trono. Cuando llegaron se encontraron que: la guardiana estaba revestida con su armadura y sentada en su trono.

-Buenas tardes diosa Enio-Miro a las deidades de forma indiferente- Veo que trajo visitas…

-Así es Juno…-Se voltio y miro a las deidades.-Ella es Juno de Equidna. –presento la deidad a la guerrera de cabellos negros y ojos azules como la noche.

-¿Equidna? La dragonzuela que quiso quedarse con el Olimpo…-la diosa Hera le miro molesta- Te vengaste secuestrándome y torturándome ¿No es así? Todavía tienes ira por haber perdido esa guerra…

-Hera sigues tan estúpida como siempre.-La joven se refregó las sienes…- Si viniste a darme pelea… con gusto te empujo por las escaleras para que vuelvas por donde viniste.-le informo la joven.

-Equidna… ¿Dónde estuviste anoche?-pregunto Harmonía, mientras elevaba su cosmos para aligerar el ambiente.

-Salí de mi palacio porque Dalia y Taylor nos convocaron a todos. Luego volví a aguardar instrucciones.-informo esta serena.

-Ya no más preguntas…-Harmonía miro a Enio- ¿Seguimos?-la deidad asintió.

* * *

-Hay Juno… ese carácter te traerá problemas…-Naga apareció de las sombras.-Vienes.

-Con tal de ver humillada a la engreída de Hera, con gusto…-La joven se levanto y fue tras sus pares.

_Sexto palacio. _

-Ya enserio…-Dionisio se dejo caer en el mármol blanco de la entrada…-No resisto más… no puedo dar un solo paso más…

-Si el dios Dionisio quiere… puedo suministrarle una de las habitaciones para que descanse…-Informo una calmada voz. Ante ellos estaba Taylor de Silfo. -También puedo permitirles descansar a los demás, el palacio es grande y posee muchas habitaciones con camas cómodas y baños griegos propios.-los guerreros iban a agradecer y rogar que se les guiara solo que Hera intervino.

-¿Donde estuviste anoche?

-Disculpe diosa Hera…-El joven le miro con peligrosos ojos magenta.-Pero que hago en las noches es asunto mío…

-Hera, Silfo es el novio de Naga… Ella ya respondió por los dos…-El joven se ruborizo un poco.

-¿Que dijo?-pregunto notoriamente nervioso.

-Que estuvo con vos anoche… nada más…-Informo Ceo, el joven soltó un suspiro.

-Por suerte Dalia sabe guardar la forma…-dijo el joven.- Estuve con ella… es cierto, pero lo que hicimos o dejamos de hacer es asunto nuestro…

-Entendido…-dijo Ceo.

-Vamos que solo faltan dos palacios…-informo Enio. Los otros un tanto resignados siguieron a la deidad mientras el devastador se quedaba en la puerta del palacio.

* * *

-Esa… que casi metes la pata…-Le sonrió burlona Equidna…

-Podrías a verme avisado que me usaron de cuartada…-el joven miro molesto a su par.

-Ya está resuelto el asunto…-Naga se encogió de hombros- Vamos a ver que les dice Banshee…

_Séptimo Palacio._

-Otro palacio negro…-dijo Momo…-Ya podemos descansar me duelen los pies…-informo.

-No hasta que pruebe que ellos tuvieron que ver con lo que me paso…-informo Hera mientras entraba al recinto.

-Entonces no descansaremos nunca…-dijo Enio como quien no quiere la cosa.-Les prestó mi espada si planean decapitarla…

-Todavía no hemos decidido…-informo Hefestos-Pero se tendrá en cuenta tu oferta… Vamos.

En el salón del trono sentada cómodamente, en uno de mármol negro, estaba la guerrera de Banshee. Esta les miro divertida apenas les vio entrar.

-Parece que atravesaron el desierto de Sahara a pie…-comento, para luego materializar una copa en su mano y beber sin problema ante los sedientos guerreros y dioses.-Ah agua del manantial guerra… revitaliza fuerza y sacia hasta la sed más grande…-los caballeros vieron caer la ultima gota de esa agua en los labios de la chica.

-Yo quiero un poco…-dijo Momo….

-A perdón… ¿Querían?-Pregunto sonriente- Ahora tendría que subir hasta el templo de mi señora y Manticora no está de humor para andar autorizando el paso… Podría haber bebido una sola gota, con eso era suficiente para saciar mi sed… va la sed de cualquiera.-los caballeros y dioses se dieron cuenta que lo hacía con toda la intensión de hacerles sufrir.

-Wichita de Banshee.-La joven miro a su diosa- Los dioses quieren hacerte unas preguntas.

-Claro, las responderé con gusto.

-¿Dónde estuviste anoche?

-Atormentado a los Irlandeses supersticiosos….-informo la joven mientras jugaba con la copa vacía- Hay todo un pueblo que puede asegurar que vio una Banshee pasar por ahi.-los dioses se miraron.- ¿Alguna pregunta más?

-Sí, si tuvieras que cavar la tumba de Hera… ¿Con que tipo de pala lo harías?-pregunto molesta Afrodita.

-Con pala de punta claro…-la chica le miro-Es más fácil hacer el agujero en la tierra, pero tendrias que compearla con la pala hancha para que te se más facil levantar la tierra… si gusta le enseño mi jardín, es un cementerio… Yo misma lo cuido y preparo las tumbas…-sonrió con burla.- Aunque por el espesor de Hera… tendría que ser una tumba de 3 metros de ancho…

-¿ME ACABAS DE LLAMAR GORDA?

-No, le llame rellenita.-dijo la joven.

-Ven Hera, no quiero quedarme sin guerrera…-Enio se llevo a la deidad, a la fuerza, seguida por los demás.

* * *

-Hay Banshee…-Roc llego y se sentó en las piernas de la joven- ¿Cómo fue que se te ocurrió llamar gorda, tan sutilmente, a Hera?

-Ah muchacho… hay mucho que tenemos que enseñarte…-los otros asintieron…-Vamos que no me quiero perder la cara de Rex.

_Camino al octavo palacio._

-Ya esta yo no doy más…-Dionisio se dejo caer en el mármol de los escalones.-no puedo dar un paso más…

-Vamos… Dio…-Hermes le paso un brazo por debajo de las axilas.-Ya casi llegamos, tenemos que atravesar un puente nada más…

-Un puente y un sinfín de escaleras…-informo Ares, por lo cual muchos desearon imitar al dios del vino.

-Solo falta poco…-informo Enio-Ahí está el puente…-Indico un puente de mármol negro, detrás de este caía una cascada.- Eso de haya-Indico una sobresaliente cúpula, negra, de una de las torres.- Es el palacio de la Manticora.

-¿Y tu Templo?-Pregunto Athena.

-En la cima de todo…-Indico hacia una zona tapada por las nubes-Ahí está el templo de la destrucción… Si quieren vamos luego…

-NO.-Gritaron todos, menos Hera.

-Bueno… entonces apuren el paso que ya esta anocheciendo…-los guerreros miraron el cielo.

-¿Estuvimos todo el día caminando?

-Podría ser peor, no se quejen…-dijo Seiya mientras seguía a Athena, a pesar de estar visiblemente agotado.

-¿Así?-Pregunto Mascara burlón- ¿Que tan peor?

-Pues… -Seiya les miro serio.- Podrían ser doce palacios, en vez de 8, podrían estar custodiado por personas que no te quieren dejar pasar a menos que les venzas… a eso súmenle que tienen 12 malditas horas para buscar a alguien, que no puede ayudarte, y para colmo de males esta poseído. -siguió caminando detrás de las diosas- y para rematarla su diosa, y amiga, tiene una flecha en medio del corazón. ¿Les parece suficientemente peor?-Comento sin detener su caminata.

-Se las re aplico…-soltó Hermes con una risita… Los caballeros dorados miraron al piso, Seiya tenía razón… Podría ser mucho peor.

-Tiene razón… eso sería mucho peor…-Milo cerró los ojos para continuar caminando- Ahora entiendo porque no se quejo nunca… en toda la caminata

-Juro que nunca más vuelvo a quejarme…-Informo Mascara. Al rato se estaba quejando del dolor de pies.

_Octavo palacio._

Rex de Manticora no estaba ni en su cuarto ni en el salón del trono.

-No ven desapareció porque él es culpable….-empezó Hera con su discurso.

-O porque está entrenando en el patio… Que pectorales…-Dijo la diosa de la belleza. Los demás se acercaron a las ventanas… Como había informado la diosa de la belleza el guerrero de Manticora entrenaba en solitario en el patio rodeado de rocas que se destruían apenas entraban en contacto con sus puños. Su piel estaba sudada, dándole un extraño brillo, y tenía su corto cabello negro pegado a la piel… Parecía completamente ido en su entrenamiento, no había sentido la entrada de los extranjeros a su templo o tal vez si lo hizo, pero se negó a atenderles. La deidad de la belleza fue la primera en salir al patio de entrenamiento.

-HAY PERO QUE CUERPAZO… QUE TIENES…-El muchacho paro su entrenamiento y la miro con cara de pocos amigos.- Tienes una cara de malo…. Eso es bien sexy…

-Puede retirarse diosa Afrodita… Si no se dio cuenta estoy entrenando…-En su mano se materializo una daga que lanzo contra un pilar, este se partió la mitad apenas la punta entro en contacto con él.

-Rex…-Llamo Enio, el joven se acerco y se puso de rodillas.- ¿Dónde estuviste anoche?

-Haciendo guardia en el palacio… Como usted nos ordeno.-Informo el joven.- ¿Por qué se extravió algo de uno de los palacios o del templo?

-Se extravió Hera…-dijo Enio. El joven frunció el entrecejo.-Alguien le secuestro y la torturo.

-¿Usted cree que yo me rebajaría a secuestrar a ese insulto de diosa malcriada?

-¿Y quién está hablando de Athena?-Pregunto Ares, logrando un estallido de risas por parte del resto.

-Perdón corrijo mi pregunta… ¿Usted cree que yo me rebajaría a secuestrar al insulto personificado del matrimonio?-los dioses asintieron, esa pregunta si les parecía correcta. -Pues les informo que yo no fui…-El joven se levanto-Ahora si me disculpan, quiero seguir entrenando…

-Bueno…. Ese es mi último guerrero.-Informo Enio mientras miraba a los dioses.

-Bueno… Hera, es claro que los guerreros de Enio no fueron.-Zeus miro furico a su esposa.-Nos hiciste caminar a todos por nada… AHORA VERAS…

-Alto…-Todos se detuvieron ante la voz de Enio-Aquí no la maten… al templo de Athena.-La diosa golpeo las palmas dos veces y todas las deidades desaparecieron, todas menos una.

-Excelente actuación jóvenes…-Felicito el dios cuando los otros siete hicieron acto de presencia.-Ahora le harán vivir las mil y una a Hera…

-Gracias a usted por secuestrarla…-Dijo Demetrio de Estirges mientras se limpiaba el maquillaje del labio.- No puedo creer que se haya creído que era un golpe de verdad…

-Menos mal que esos idiotas preguntaron por la sangre de la zarpa…-Dijo Enio.- Y menos mal que improvisaste rápido…-Miro a Rex que se ponía la armadura…- Me moria si se daban cuenta que Hera sangre de Hera...

-Que bueno que termino. Ya me dolía todo el cuerpo de estar entrenando…-dijo Rex, mientras se estiraba.

-Bueno… este teatro valió la pena con tal de cobrarle a Hera toda la que le ah hecho a la señorita Enio y a los hijos bastardos de Zeus.-informo la sonriente Equidna.-Me dan pena los caballeros….

-Ya se sentirán mejor…

-Hermes será mejor que regreses, antes que noten tu ausencia… también vuelvo… No rompan nada en mi ausencia…-Dijo la diosa antes de desaparecer con el dios del comercio.

-Vamos a limpiar el Templo de la destrucción que creo que quedo un poco de sangre de Hera en el piso-Ordeno Rex de Manticora… Los otros siete asintieron y partieron al templo de su señora a concluir la limpieza.

_Continuara._


	14. Lista y suerte

_Lista y suerte._

-¿Qué?-Hera miraba, con la vena hinchada, a las diosas del mar y la primavera.

-Lo que oíste Hera…-informo Perséfone con una sonrisa- No nos gusta que molestes a Enio… por lo tanto decidimos que no evalúes a los guerreros de Athena. Tu evaluación queda cancelada… con 9 evaluaciones nos parece suficiente a mí y ah Anfitrite…-Hera miro a las dos diosas, mientras los esposos de estas y los demás dioses abandonaban el salón del trono.

_Entrada a la casa patriarcal._

-No, me lo puedo creer…-Radamanthys miraba, con notoria rabia, las planillas con los promedios hasta el momento.

-Kanon tiene la mejores notas…-Poseidón miraba las planillas junto a todos los otros curiosos…- ¿Estás seguro que no quieres volver a mi servicio?- Kanon realizo una mueca de desagrado- Ok… no dije nada.

-Poseidón… ese chico prefiere tirarse dentro de un volcán antes que servirte de nuevo…-Comento Enio como quien no quiere la cosa. El susodicho le miro.

-¿Y cómo va el cortejo con mi sobrino? ¿Boda para cuando?-pregunto con notoria molestia…

-Boda para nunca…-Exclamo Ares sentado junto a Enio, en la escalinata mirando un libro de fotos de guerra.- Yo no soy tan infeliz, y estupido, para hacer sufrir a la persona que amo…

-¿Disculpa?- El dios de los mares miro molesto a su sobrino, que comentaba sobre los orificios de bala en el cadáver de un soldado. Hades y Zeus ya estaban haciendo apuestas junto a otros… para ver cuánto tardaba, en perder la paciencia, el señor de los mares.

-Ah nada… solo que prefiero tener una amiga feliz, antes que una esposa infeliz…-Dijo mientras miraba burlón a Poseidón- De que me sirve secuestrarla y obligarse a casarse con migo si planeo ponerle los cuernos…-El dios le miro- Se que no le voy a ser fiel… por lo tanto, mejor que sea mi amiga…

-Me pareció a mi…-Zeus miro a sus hermanos- O nos acaba de tirar una patada a ustedes dos y a mi…

-Zeus… esa brillante deducción no es del todo errada…-comento algo burlón Ceo.

-Cállate que te encierro en el tártaro.-Le espeto Zeus…- Oye… tu… más respeto que soy tu padre…

-Cuando te conviene eres mi padre…-Dijo mientras cerraba el libro y ayudaba a la diosa de la violencia a reincorporarse- Ven vamos a destruir alguna ciudad… escuchar a los viejos cascarrabias me aburren…

-¡ARES!-Poseidón se lanzo sobre el dios de la guerra. Ya no le toleraría la prepotencia al dios más joven.- UHG…-Poseidón cayó de rodillas al suelo, frente a él había un guerrero de armadura cobriza, alas de murciélago con un látigo en la cintura. Aun tenía el puño extendido, Poseidón le miro algo furico… mientras las deidades de la guerra sonreían burlonas.

-Manticora…-El joven se puso firme, al escuchar la voz de su diosa.- Gracias por cuidar de Ares… un ataque por la espalda de un Olímpico… sin duda es muy triste…

-Como siempre…-Ares sonrió burlón- Si estoy de buenas con Enio… ustedes ocho me defienden también…-Ares sonrió burlón mientras el joven desaparecía en una destello cobrizo. Poseidon quedaba colerico ante la humillacion del guerrero de la diosa de la guerra sangrienta.

-ENIO… TE DECLA…-Se cayó al ver a los ocho guerreros de Enio, detrás de ella, mientras que la diosa invocaba su lanza...-No dije nada… Me porto bien…

-Esto es una mujer poderosa…-Dijo divertido Ares…-Porque realmente la quiero… me niego a atarla y hacerle sufrir… prefiero ser por el resto de la eternidad su amigo…

-Hay Ares… que romántico…-Perséfone se acercaba a ellos mientras se refregaba los nudillos.- Prefieres ser su amigo, y sufrir por ello, antes que hacerle sufrir ah ella… Eso es amor… -la diosa puso carita de colegiala que mira una película romántica…

-Si tienes razón…-Anfitrite llegaba acomodándose el pelo de un rojo intenso.- Es muy raro… que un dios se comporte así… que se comporte como un hombre… Es muy extraño.-Hades y Poseidón miraron atentos, para no decir de una forma asesina, al dios de la guerra que se había puesto a silbar sabiendo la que le esperaba…

-Enio… estos son tus guerreros…-Perséfone se acerco y miro atenta a los cuatro varones…- Hay tu eres re chiquito…-Miro a el devastador de Roc, cuya estatura era clara señal de su minoridad.- ¿Cuánto tienes?

-12-Informo el niño con una sonrisa.

- Tu eres Roc ¿No?-Los jueces se acercaron al menor que no borro su sonrisa y solo asintió.- Deja de tirar porquerías por el puente… es molesto limpiar tus desastres…-informo Aiakos…-Los espectros comunes se quejan por tus cosas…

-Yo no soy…-dijo el niño sonriente.- Es el otro…-Enio le dedico una mirada atenta al menor, quien entendió lo que quería la mayor.

-¿Qué otro?-Ninguno respondió… Aiakos miro a sus pares…

-Esquizofrenia geminiana…-carraspeo Ares… Todos miraron atentos al niño.

-Eso quiere decir…-Aiakos se acerco al niño embozando una sonrisa burlona- ¿Eres un loquito?-Al escuchar esto, Enio le hizo un gesto disimulado a todos quienes se retrocedieron.

-¿Loquito…?-El muchacho le atravesó con sus ojos ámbar, que poco a poco se fueron tornando rojos.- YO NO SOY NINGUN LOCO…-Su cabello rubio se volvió negro…

-ah eso explica depende el humor que este…-Dijo al fin Zeus entendiendo las palabras de Enio.

-Aiakos…-Perséfone sonrió luego que el espectro le miro- Corre por que te agarra y te despedaza…-El espectro miro al niño, sus ojos destilaban el deseo de sangre… y comenzó a correr.

-¿Cuánto tarda…?-pregunto Manticora cuando vio a su camarada remontar vuelo para ir tras el espectro.

-Como mucho… 5 minutos… en agarrarlo… en darle muerte…-Banshee se llevo el índice de la mano derecha a la mejilla con cara pensativa.- si lo despedaza…. Unas tres horas… si juega con el unas 5…

-Si yo lo llamo nada…-Enio les miro.- Jano… ven aquí…-Se produjo un destello cobrizo y el niño apareció, a cada paso su cabello volvía ah hacerse castaño y sus ojos se volvieron ámbar…

-¿Me llamo?-pregunto el niño educadamente.

-Si amor, quédate cerca mío y no persigas a los demás guerreros… El resto regrese a sus puestos.-miro a los guerreros que asintieron y desaparecieron…

-¿para qué?- Escucharon que alguien se acercaba, Hera aparecía echa una lástima.

-Ustedes dos quienes se creen…-Le espeto la diosa del matrimonio- ¿quiénes se creen que son?

-Pues si no me equivoco soy Perséfone, reina del inframundo, diosa de la primavera y una de las diosas de la naturaleza… hija de Zeus y Deméter

-Soy la Nereida Anfitrite, diosa de los mares calmos y reina de los mares…-La otra diosa sonrió burlona.- No me creo… soy… y si me llamas perra me defiendo…-Dijo la deidad burlona, mientras se colocaba un mechón rojo detrás de la oreja.

-Se pelearon con ella… dos contra una no es correcto-Jano se acerco a la diosa del matrimonio.- ¿Necesita que le acompañe a la enfermería…?-La diosa miro furiosa al menor, pero se dio cuenta que este no lo decía con ninguna mala intención.

-Puedo sola…

-Bueno… suerte en el viaje a la enfermería…-una luz cobriza rodeo a la diosa mientras el niño volvía con su señora.

-¿Qué fue eso?-Hades miro al niño…

-Si es un Roc de plumaje marrón y ojos ámbar trae la buena suerte…-Camus lo medito un poco.- ¿le diste tu suerte a Hera?

-Esta lastimada ¿no…? Lo que menos quiere ahora es lastimarse más-Informo el menor mientras Enio se acercaba a él, con actitud protectora.

-¿Suerte…?-la diosa sonrió burlona.- Zeus… me cargas a la enfermería… tu hija Perséfone creo que me partió una pierna.

-Está bien…-el dios no sabiendo porque… se cargo a la diosa del matrimonio y se la llevo a la enfermería…

-Ese niño… ¿trae la buena suerte?-Hades miro atento a la criatura que se había sentado a los pies de su diosa.- Eso es muy interesante… Perséfone si terminaste… volvemos al inframundo…-Los tres jueces se acercaron a las deidades-_Quiero a ese niño para el atardecer._-ordeno el dios a sus jueces antes de desaparecer...

-Bueno… nosotros también nos volvemos…-dijo Poseidón mientras se llevaba a Anfitrite y era seguido por los generales.- _Me atrapan al crio… si quiero vencer a mis hermanos, y mi sobrina, y quedarme con sus reinos_-los generales asintieron.

-Bueno ya que se retiraron… Les daremos con Dionisio la listas de cosas que tienen que hacer para nuestra evaluación…-informo Momo. Aunque también le había echado el ojo al talento del menor… bueno honestamente TODOS (menor Ares, Enio y Harmonía) se habían sentido atraídos por esa habilidad. Luego de llamar a todos los de plata, le toco el turno a los de oro.

-Mu de Aries…-El llamado se acerco y recibió su lista.- Aldebarán de Tauro-el grandote recibió su lista de manos del dios del vino.- Saga de Géminis…. Kanon de Géminis… Aioria de Leo.-Los tres tomaron sus listas- Shaka de Virgo, Dohko de Libra, Milo de Escorpio- Milo miro atento su lista mientras arqueaba una ceja- Aioros de Sagitario, Shura de Capricornio, Camus de Acuario- El caballero abrió los ojos de forma sorprendida al leer su lista- Afrodita de Piscis.

-No pueden pedirse ayuda entre ustedes…-informo Momo- Tienen que completar las cosas de esa lista para antes de hoy a la noche… ahí se llevara a cabo la segunda parte de la evaluación…-todos asintieron.

-Enio, Ares… ¿A dónde van?-Pregunto Ceo… mientras veía a las deidades de la guerra irse con el menor vestido solamente con sus ropas de entrenamiento.

-A la plaza… el niño se aburre…-informo Ares- y después a comer helado… mi padre nos prohibió desatar guerras…-Los tres se retiraron escaleras abajo.

-Hay, pero que la tiene con migo esta armadura…-Exclamo Marín… La armadura de Roc, de nuevo estaba "refregando" su cabeza contra la amazona.

-Ya le eh dicho… señorita Marin…-Hefestos le miro- Que esa armadura tiene la "mentalidad" de un polluelo… mientras su portador sea un niño… la armadura será "pequeña"… Al parecer ser. Ser la amazona de Águila, provoca que esta tenga interés en usted y la vea como una madre…

-Oye tu… esa es mi novia…-le rugió Aioria… Se sentía ridículo gritándole a un pedazo de metal.

-El tiempo corre muchachos…-les dijo Athena luego de carraspear…- Ven Shion… tengo un par de cosas que hablar con vos… Seiya ven también.

_Rodorio._

_Mu de Aries._

_**Objetos necesarios para llevar a cabo la evaluación:**_

**100 cajas de 6 botellas, de whisky escoses.**

**100 cajas de 6 botellas de tequila.**

**100 cajas de 6 botellas de vodka.**

**100 cajas de 6 botellas de ron blanco.**

**100 cajas de 6 botellas de ron.**

-¿Esto es la evaluación o la lista de compras de Dionisio?-pregunto el joven algo perdido, mientras entraba en una whiskería… Junto con la lista venia un cheque en blanco con ya todo listo menos, la cifra requerida.

_Aldebarán de Tauro._

_**Objetos necesarios para llevar a cabo la evaluación: **_

_**150 cajas de Champagne común.**_

_**150 cajas de Fresita.**_

_**150 cajas de sidra.**_

_**150 cajas de Ananafizz**_

_**10 cajas de sidra sin alcohol (para niños).**_

-¿Estos quieren hacer una fiesta o ponernos a todos borrachos?-Aldebarán se dirigió a un mayoristas de licorerías.- De no ser quienes nos evalúan son los dioses de la fiesta y las bromas… diría que me están tomando el pelo…

_Saga de Géminis._

_**Objetos necesarios para llevar a cabo la evaluación: **_

**50 cajas de licor de durazno.**

**50 cajas de licor de manzana**

**50 cajas de licor de menta.**

**50 cajas de licor de chocolate**

**50 cajas de licor de frutilla.**

-Si Athena ve esto… sufrirá un ataque, bueno Athena y Shion…-entro al mismo mayorista que Aldebarán.

_Kanon de Géminis._

_**Objetos necesarios para llevar a cabo la evaluación: **_

**50 cajas de Licor de banana.**

**50 cajas de licor de chocolate.**

**50 cajas de Licor de Blue curacao.**

**50 cajas de Licor de Melón **_**(si puedes olvídate, es el favorito de Hera te lo contaremos como correcto)**_

**50 cajas de Licor de frambuesa.**

-El licor favorito de Hera me puedo olvidar…- Kanon se encogió de hombros mientras miraba a sus conocidos, del contrabando de alcohol, cargar en su camioneta las cajas requeridas.

-Listo Kanon…-informo el jefe…- ¿Queda saldada la deuda?

-Claro que si muchachos…-Kanon sonrió- Cuando gustes… te hago de abogado de nuevo…

-Kanon…-El hombre sonrío mostrando varios dientes de oro- Solo tú podrías haberme hecho zafar de prisión, a pesar de tener todas en contra…

-Para que están los abogados…-El muchacho sonrío burlón- Para hacer zafar al mejor postor…-El hombre estallo en risas.

-Gracias Kanon… gracias…-el hombre estallo en risas.-Cuando gustes o necesites algo de nosotros… ya sabes dónde encontrarnos. -Kanon asintió, saludo a todo los hombres y se subió a la camioneta llevándose las cajas.

_Santuario de Athena._

-Perfecto Kanon de Géminis.-Felicito Dionisio.-Eres el primero en venir… y como te dijimos respetaste todo lo de la lista…-el hombre sonrío divertido- En la primera parte de la prueba, tienes un 10…-Kanon asintió.

_Rodorio._

_Aioria de Leo._

_**Objetos necesarios para llevar a cabo la evaluación: **_

**50 Kilos de Canapés.**

**50 kilos de salchichas cocteleras.**

**50 Kilos de masitas finas.**

**50 kilos de masitas secas.**

**50 Kilos de sándwich triples.**

-Con lo que comen todos…-Aioria se detuvo frente a una panadería- no alcanzara… Espero que aquí puedan prepararme por lo menos la mitad de la lista antes de la noche…

_Shaka de Virgo._

_**Objetos necesarios para llevar a cabo la evaluación:**_

_**Antifaces (cantidad necesaria como mínimo 100 por que vendrá medio mundo)**_

_**Maracas para carnaval (cantidad necesaria)**_

_**Confeti (cantidad necesaria)**_

_**Espuma en Aerosol (cantidad necesaria)**_

_**Otras cosas para hacer un carnaval.**_

-Jeje… esta lista le hubiera quedado mejor a los demás- El caballero de virgo miro toda la lista medio perdido- Las cuatro no hay problema…. Pero la quinta… No tengo idea con que cosas se puede festejar un carnaval…-Entro a cotillón para hacer la compra.

_Dohko de Libra._

_**Objetos necesarios para llevar a cabo la evaluación: **_

_**Golosinas (cantidad necesaria)**_

_**50 tortas de chocolate**_

_**50 tortas de vainilla.**_

_**50 tortas marmoladas.**_

_**50 tortas a tu elección**_

-Van a terminar todos empachados…-dijo Dohko antes de entrar a una panadería.

_Milo de Escorpio._

_**Objetos necesarios para llevar a cabo la evaluación: **_

**Condones (cantidad necesaria)**

**Gel lubricantes (cantidad necesaria)**

**Pastillas para las resacas (****SI O SI.**** CANTIDAD NECESARIA)**

**Test de embarazos… (por si las dudas)**

**Un cura (por si las dudas)**

-Está claro que estos saben que va a ver joda…-Milo sonrío divertido- Y el cura debe ser por si algún idiota quiere casarse estando borracho... Esto debe ser obra de Momo…

_Aioros de Sagitario._

_**Objetos necesarios para llevar a cabo la evaluación: **_

_**Pastillas antiácidas. (cantidad necesaria)**_

_**Pastillas para resaca. (cantidad necesaria)**_

_**Ibuprofeno (cantidad necesaria)**_

_**Bolsas de granos de Café (cantidad necesaria)**_

_**Cartones de leche para preparar cortados. (cantidad necesaria)**_

-Se nota que habrá fiesta… para que me pidan todas estas cosas…-Aioros frunció el entrecejo mientras entraba a una farmacia.

_Shura de capricornio._

_**Objetos necesarios para llevar a cabo la evaluación: **_

**50 docenas de medialunas**

**60 docenas de facturas variadas.**

**50 kilos de pan para prepara pan tostado.**

**90 tarros de mermelada de frutilla.**

**90 tarros de marmelada de durazno.**

-Me tengo que llamar suertudo si consigo todo esto...-Shura frunció el entrecejo. Miro hacia la plaza de Rodorio. Sonrió al ver a ciertas personas, ahí hamacándose bajo la atenta mirada de los señores de la guerra, estaba el devastador de Roc.- Podría… No, no puedo aprovecharme de la inocencia de un menor… Mejor a la panadería…

_Camus de Acuario._

_**Objetos necesarios para llevar a cabo la evaluación: **_

**Manteles (cantidad necesaria)**

**Vajilla (cantidad necesaria)**

**Charolas para canapés. (cantidad necesarias)**

**Poncheras (cantidad necesaria)**

**Saca corchos (cantidad necesaria)**

-A Shion no le va hacer gracia esto…-Camus entro a un bazar a buscar lo necesario.

_Afrodita de Piscis._

_**Objetos necesarios para llevar a cabo la evaluación: **_

**Tienes un solo ítem por que de por si es mucho:**

**Objetos para decorar el salón comedor.**

-Pero que estupidez lo que me pidieron…-Afrodita se soplo el flequillo y comenzó a recorrer Rodorio para ver que obtenía en ese lugar.

_Plaza de Rodorio._

-No es prudente sacarle la vista de encima al niño…-comento Ares.- Viste la cara de mis tíos cuando se enteraron que puede manipular la suerte de las personas….

-La de tus tíos, la de los míos, la de tus hermanos, la de los guerreros… si vi las caras de ellos…-La diosa le miro- Por eso prefiero que se quede cerca mío… así podre vigilarlo… Si lo dejo solo en mi santuario corro el riesgo de que lo hagan salir engañado…

-Y ahí adiós Roc… y hola guerra santa…-Ares le miro sonriente- Y tú no quieres una guerra… te aburre pelear con mis familiares…

-Correcto.

-Ten cuidado porque pueden llevárselo hoy a la noche…-El dios le miro, la joven asintió.-Jano… ven vamos a la heladería…-El niño fue corriendo para ponerse entre ambos dioses, tomarles de la mano y comenzar el camino hacia la heladería.

_Continuara…_

_En el próximo cap quienes logran conseguir todo para la evaluación y que pasara en la fiesta._


End file.
